Beauty I Shall Behold
by FoREverNIne
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha a wolf demon searching for a perfect submissive. But for the time being, all he wanted was for his life to change just a bit. What happens when his wish comes true. Rated M for upcoming moments and language. Sasunaru don't like, don't read. COMPLETE!
1. Special Shipment

Sasuke, top of every class, girl's ideal man, but a boy's nightmare. Beautiful piercing black eyes, perfect pale snow skin, unique hair, and a he is the perfect seventeen year old dominant, just itching to find his one and only submissive.

Sasuke was in physics class taking notes , he looked outside the window that was beside him. He looked down at the physical education class stretching and running their everyday laps around the field, it was his everyday life, and this raven, was getting tired of it.

'_If only my life would change just a little bit,'_

"Sasuke, not paying attention in class today are we," the teacher came to his seat and looked down at him from above

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei,"

"That's better, we can't have our top student, an Uchiha in fact, failing a test because he was spacing out,"

'_I'm only a top student in their eyes. Every one of them always expecting everything from me, I'm just a regular wolf demon, I'm not different because of my bloodline, when will they realize that,'_

"Yes Kakashi-sensei," Kakashi sent one of his smiles and continued on with his class. And the class passed on like it usually does every day.

Next class was math, Sasuke went to his book locker to get his book.

He unlocked the lock that was innocently hanging off of his locker. He opened it slowly knowing that things other than his math book would be taken out. When Sasuke opened his locker, and pile of love letter fell to his feet. Sasuke looked down and sighed at the number of letter there were today.

Sasuke looked up and whispered something to himself," When will they ever stop sending me love letter, I turned almost every single girl in high school down,"

Sasuke took his math book

'_Help me' _

Sasuke heard a voice and looked around accidently dropping his book in the process. Sasuke found no one who was in the position in need of rescuing. Was it a prank? Sasuke moved the problem aside and picked up his book, locking his locker and leaving the pile of love letters on the ground.

Math class pass by even faster than physics. Sasuke sighed and sat in his chair for a while not needing to hurry since it was lunch.

'_Please help me, please,'_

Sasuke eyes widened and looked around for that strange voice again, but no one was found. It definitely had to be a prank right? Sasuke started to worry a bit more about the voice that plead for help in pain.

"Sasuke, do you want to eat lunch with us today on the roof?," Sasuke looked over to who was calling him, and he found his nineteen year old brother Itachi and his friends Deidara and Kisame from the college department.

"Sure," Sasuke got out of his chair and walked over to the group of three waiting for his approach.

_*Up on top of the roof*_

The four were on the roof enjoying their lunch and laughing about, except for Sasuke, who was worrying about the voice.

'_Help me, get me out of here, it hurts, Help me, Please!'_

Sasuke jumped up and turned around, no one.

Itachi raised a brow," Sasuke, are you okay?"

Sasuke gulp a bit before answering," Yeah, Itachi, is there anyone up here besides us,"

"No, we're the only ones up here. Why are you so worried, you scared of one of your fangirls who are just dying to bear one of your child for this year's mating season chasing you about,"

Diedara popped into the conversation with his ears twitching and tail wagging," Oh, who are you going to choose Sasuke? How about that blonde haired girl, Ino was it, she's a pretty one,"

"No,"

"Oh come on, she's pretty, she'll make your kid look outrageous,"

"No, Deidara, who ever gave you the right to choose who I mate with?"

"My ass,"

"Well fuck your ass,"

"Pushy, pushy,"

"Hn, are submissive always this annoying, if so, I'd rather stay single my whole life," Sasuke walked to the edge of the roof and climb the fence to get to the other side. He stood there for a few moments before sitting down and enjoying the breeze.

"Sasuke be careful, I wouldn't know what to do if my hell of a brother died and I would have to report to the faculty office crying like a girl saying," OMG! SASUKE FELL OFF THE ROOF!"

"Oh so you'd cry if I die,"

"It was an example,"

The bell rang throughout the school and the four took their food to the trash.

"See you after school Sasuke,"

"Hn,"

_*Afterschool*_

The school day ended in a blink of an eye, Sasuke walked out of the front door and found his brother waiting for him

"Ready to go home?"

"Actually Itachi, I think I'll walk home today, to get the exercise, you know,"

"Okay, but I don't think you would have to care about getting overweight,"

"Whatever, I just don't want to be in a car today,"

"Okay then I'll be at Deidara's house with Kisame and Sasori,"

Sasuke gave a nod and walked off in the direction of the Uchiha estate.

During the walk, Sasuke found a pebble and was kicking it around since he had nothing else to do in the twenty minutes of walking home. He noticed a bird that was flying in the sky. He put out a hand to reach it, but of course, it was only labeled as "unreachable." Sasuke then took fancy at a stray cat across the street looking for food to consume. And then he noticed a sailors bringing in a heavy shipment of fish today, Sasuke thought this was odd so he walked by and checked the site out.

He walked up until about ten feet when a sailor told him to stop and go back. Sasuke found it more odd, anybody was allowed around the new shipments that come and go

"What, I'm always allowed here,"

"Well not today,"

"Hmm, that's suspicious, what's in that box?"

"Fish, duh. Now get out or else I'll call the police."

"But people are allowed here,"

"Well not fucking today okay," A sailor sneaked up and tried to attack at the raven until Sasuke ducked and punched him in the face. Then, he started going after every other sailor who came against him

It was a good ten minutes until the fighting ended and all of the sailors were knocked down and unconscious. Sasuke walked over to the shipment and looked around it

'_Help me Please get me out,'_

Sasuke heard the voice again and quickly put his hands on it and tried to pick it up. It was pretty heavy for fish. But it wasn't Sasuke would die from or something, so he picked it up and dragged it all the way home. It took a few hours though since the box was only a bit shorter than he was. When he arrived home, it was already seven and Itachi was already home with his two parents at the dinner table.

"Where's Sasuke, why's he taking so long?" Sasuke's mom, Mikoto started to worry

Fugaku, Sasuke father, replied to Mikoto," Don't worry dear, I'm sure he's fine, he's a strong dominant, top of every class, he's in no harm at all,"

"Okay…"

The family heard the door open and saw Sasuke fall over from exhaustion.

"Oh my gosh! Sasuke dear," Mikoto hurried and ran over to her tired son," are you okay?"

Sasuke coughed a bit and took a deep breath," Yeah I'm fine mother, just a bit tired from dragging this big box home,"

Fugaku walked over to the scene," What in th- what's in that box?"

"I don't know father, I saw the sailors brining it in and they acted suspicious and tried to beat the crap out of me, but I managed fine,"

Itachi walked in and investigated to scene and said,"Sasuke, bring it to your room, I'll help you. Mother, Father, can you something to open it with?" Mikoto and Fugaku both nodded and headed to the garage to find some tools.

"Okay little brother, let's bring this thing up," Itachi grabbed the bottom as so did Sasuke. It took a while to bring the box in to the room which they had to walk up the stairs, in about ten minutes of walking and taking breaks since their estate was quite big, they finally arrived into Sasuke's room.

They both put the box down slowly and carefully, knowing that whatever was in the box was delicate.

"So how do we open it?"

"I don't know, didn't you tell Mother and Father to bring in a tool to use,"

"No, I only told them that to get out of the scene, trust me, they're useless with tools, they don't know the difference of a hammer and a crowbar,"

"Okay, if you say so," Itachi looked around the box and found some pieced of paper around the edges of the openings. He tried tugging on them and taking them off, but they wouldn't come off

"Sasuke help me with this would you," Sasuke walked over and looked at what his brother was trying to do

"What? Taking the talismans off"

"What? These are talismans?"

"Yeah you never learned this stuff in middle school,"

"Well I'm sorry but that was quite a long time ago," Sasuke grabbed one of the talismans, but unlike Itachis attempted, they came off

"What so hard about taking them off,"

"I couldn't take them off, see" and Itachi showed the raven.

"Whatever," and Sasuke continued taking the talismans off

"Wait Sasuke, talismans are meant to seal things away, what if we're not suppose to take them off,"

"Oh so now you remember what a talisman is,"Sasuke didn't care about his brother's statement about the "sealing things away" and he just kept on taking them off. After the last talisman was taken off, the lid automatically opened leaving a crack to peek through. Sasuke opened the whole thing and only found lots and lots of styrofoam packaging.

"See there's nothing special in it, so why did you bring it home,"

"Styrofoam packaging cannot be that heavy," Sasuke stuck his hand in and started taking the styrofoam out until he noticed a tail

"Hey Itachi, look at this, it's a tail,"

"What?" Itachi came over a little closer and started help Sasuke

After every last piece of styrofoam was taken out, what was in front of them, was a young teen captivated inside the box. He looked the same age as Sasuke but a bit younger. His tail and his ears were orange with black at the tips. He was beautiful though, he had sun touched hair, but the family was yet to see his eyes as they were blindfolded. He was naked with wearing only a collar that engraved his name.

"Naruto Uzu..maki , must be his name," Itachi looked at the collar and examined it, Sasuke looked over and looked back.

"Itachi! He looks badly injured," Sasuke started to examine the injuries on the teen. His arms and legs were tied up and bound to the box. His tail and ears looked like they were going to fall off.

"Sasuke look, his tail," Sasuke noticed the tail was bleeding. A demon's most sensitive spot, was his tail. When pulled or damaged, it was like a thousand needles piercing your body, like your being burned alive. It was pure pain beyond belief.

"What should we do," the raven looked concerned now," call Mother and Father over, quickly Itachi,"

Itachi ran downstairs went through the kitchen, the living room, out the patio, past the pool, and into the garage where his parents were still in there looking for a tool," Mother, Father, quick, we opened the box!"

The three ran back to Sasuke room in a hurry, Fugaku stopped in front of Sasuke room looking at the teen inside the box. He covered his mouth and looked interested and concerned about the teen at the same time.

Mikoto ran to the box and put her hand on Naruto's cheek," Sasuke, give him some of your clothes. Fugaku, you and Itachi cut the ropes off him and get him to Sasuke's bed. I'll go find the first aid kit," they all nodded and followed Mikoto's instructions.

Itachi ran down and took some knives from the kitchen and ran back up, gave one to Fugaku, and they both started to cut the ropes off of the box, then his arms and legs, and they would take his collar off.

Sasuke ran to his closet and found some suitable clothes that would be close enough to fit Naruto. He threw him on his bed and came over to help Fugaku and Itachi. Mikoto came back with the first aid kit, and the three were still cutting the ropes that were tied on Naruto very hardly.

"Ugh, men are so useless," Mikoto walked over," Itachi knife," Itachi handed his mother the knife, and in no time, the ropes were off Naruto. Mikoto began to deal with his injuries, then she looked over at the three," You know, since you're not going to help, GET OUT!" the three quickly exited Sasuke's room scared

"Mother can be so scary sometimes," Itachi and Sasuke stood looking at their father

"Haha, you should've seen her when she was giving birth to you guys," Fugaku gave a big gulp," horrible," the two looked away from their father looking even more scared

Ten minutes past and Mikoto opened the door," I'm done you idiots,"

**Was it good, bad, Great! Please Tell me! So leave a review PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Thank you and hope you enjoyed this chapter, expect more!**

**FanfictionLover 9 **


	2. Sweet Sensational Smell

**Thank you for all of the quick and kind reviews. Err this is like two chapters in one day, but by the time I published this one, it would already be like one in the morning, but ohhh, it doesn't matter. I'm really excited myself for what my mind will think of along this story. So don't forget to leave a review, just throw some around, I'm in a really happy mood right now, so I don't really care : ). I should get to the story right about now shouldn't I **

**P.S. err I never really said this in any other of my stories before July 12, 2012, but I am sorry for any typos and mistakes. Thank You**

**Sweet Sensational Smell**

"I'm done you idiots," Mikoto came out mad at them still for being useless in serious times.

The three came in cautious about Mikoto just in case she had a last minute rage at them. She gave one last glare and the three scurried away from the door. They stood next to the bed looking at Naruto who was asleep in Sasuke's bed with the blindfold still on him.

"Mom, you forgot about the blindfold," Sasuke turned and informed his mother

"Oh yes, it wouldn't come off for some reason, I tried tugging on it a lot of times, but it wouldn't budge,"

"Then why didn't you just cut it off," Itachi suggested

"You think I'm that stupid Itachi,"

"Uhh..no," Itachi moved to the other side of the bed as well as Fugaku

"I thought so," Mikoto walked over to Sasuke side and put an arm on his shoulder

Sasuke looked at his mother," When do you think he'll wake up?"

"Hmm, I don't know, we'll have to call a doctor though, tell him to come tomorrow,"

"Oh…okay," Mikoto noticed Sasuke weird reactions and thought to herself, her tail popped out and wagged at the thought.

'_Oh my, is Sasuke…? EEK I can't believe it!'_

"By the smell I can tell he's a submissive….._Sasuke-_," Sasuke blushed and turned away

"Shut it Mom," Mikoto's ears popped out and her tail was wagging fiercely.

Fugaku came over and joined their conversation," Your mothers making a point here Sasuke, he's a beauty, and we have yet to see his eyes,"

Itachi walked over," Deidara said that Ino would make your kid look outrageous, but he'll make them explode,"

"Shut up Itachi," Sasuke looked down and fist his hands," Since he has the looks, he should already have a mate,"

Mikoto crossed her arms," But I don't smell any other scent on him he doesn't have a mate until his dominant leaves a mark."

"Well it's not like he'll fall for me in an instant,"

Fugaku opposed to Sasuke statement," But he does have a figure like a girl, what makes him so different from any other of your fan girls, he'll fall for you,"

"Ugh, think what you want," Sasuke walked to his closet and grabbed his sleeping clothes and walked to the door," I'm sleeping in the guess room tonight," and he walked out and closed the door

"So much for Friday family night," Itachi threw his arms in the air and dropped them while walking to his room.

"I should probably lock the windows in case he can take his blindfold off and run off in the night still injured," and Mikoto walked to the windows. She locked all of the windows and closed the curtains. She walked to the door," Lock when you get out," she pointed to the door and walked to their room. Fugaku took one more look at Naruto and walked out locking the door.

Sasuke was in the guest room sitting on the desk and studying for an upcoming test in science. Itachi walked in the room and sat on the bed," Studying are we?"

"Yeah, test in science,"

"But I'm sure you wouldn't need to study, you'll do fine on your own,"

"Yeah I started spacing out in all of my classes today,"

"Oh is that so, why?"

"Things, that I don't want to share," Sasuke wrote something in his book, scribbled it out, ripped the page out, crumpled it, and threw it in the trashcan

"Nice aim, want to play a game with me tomorrow,"

"Hn, sure,"

Itachi smirked a little before opening his mouth," That Naruto, he-"

"Don't start, I'm not making him my mate, he's probably someone else's submissive,"

"And how would you know, you never asked him before. Just wait a while and he'll fall head over heels for you,"

"Itachi, please stop making this sound like a girl's sleepover. I'm not making him my mate and that's final"

"Okay, but you'll eat those words, I promise you," Itachi walked out of the room and closed the door.

Sasuke looked at the door and mumble something before turning off the lights and hoping on to bed. He looked up at the ceiling putting his hands up and making a grabbing motion.

"If only Itachi, if only I could," Sasuke dropped his arms and closed his eyes. And in a matter of minutes, he fell asleep.

**Naruto POV **

I woke up and saw complete darkness,

'_Am I still in the box?'_

I felt that my arms and legs were untied and I didn't feel captivated anymore. I slowly sat up uncase I was still in the box. But no, I felt free. I put my arms on my eyes and felt the blindfold

'_Guess they didn't take the blindfold off me yet'_

I moved out of the bed and tried walking, I stumbled a bit but kept on trying to find my way around. But then something stopped me when I trip over something and I fell down making a big thud noise.

**Sasuke POV**

I walked passed my room and heard a huge thud that seemed like something fell.

'_Is he awake?' _

I walked downstairs quietly but quickly," Mother, Father, Itachi, I think he's awake, I heard a thud when I passed by my room," they followed me to my room and quietly opened the door. When I opened it, we found Naruto getting up from the fall. Naruto stopped and looked to our direction

**Naruto POV**

I heard someone open the door and I stopped what I was doing and looked over. Oh no, they've come to harm me again. But I didn't smell him, wait, where am I. This place isn't familiar, who are the people that were in the room. Someone walked over and put their hand on my shoulder

"Are you okay Naruto?" It was a women's voice, why was she here, it didn't matter, anything, anyone, is a threat to me.

I quickly left and started to growl, my tails and ears popped out and I started growing into my demon form. In a matter of moments, my bright orange fur broke out, my nine tails in place.

Someone gasped," It's the Nine Tail Fox demon,"

Yes, I am the last fox demon, my whole family was killed off in front of my eyes, and they were burned away.

Someone started to come closer and my growl was louder. Judging by the smell, it was the women from before.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you, why don't we try to take the blindfold off,"

That's Right! My blindfold was still on me, I forgot, nowadays, I only depend on my nose.

I could hear her walking closer. And my growl was now louder than ever before.

'_Don't come near me. Stop, go away, I don't want your help'_

**Naruto POV END**

Sasuke heard the voice again and turned around. Who was it, no, it couldn't be, Naruto?

"Mother stop, he doesn't want you to come near him," Sasuke turned back around to inform his mother

"Sasuke, how do you know?"

"I can hear him, can't you?"

"No I can't," Fugaku and Itachi shook their heads to the question

"You can hear what he's thinking about Sasuke," Itachi walked closer to Sasuke

"Yeah, I've been hearing it ever since yesterday, that's why I've been spacing off in class,"

"Hmm, Sasuke why don't you try to persuade him, it might work, I mean, you took the talisman off of the box,"

"No,"

"Come on Sasuke, it might work,"

"Ugh fine! Why do my family members have to be so difficult."

Sasuke walked to Naruto and as he got closer, he became slower, not wanting to freak the poor one

Naruto growled louder and louder as he got closer.

'_Get away from me, I don't want your help, I can do fine myself,'_

"Oh yeah, didn't look like that when you were on the floor," Naruto's ears shot up and he stopped growling

'_You can hear me?'_

"No I'm talking to myself," Naruto started to growl again," stubborn, we're not going to hurt you, if we were, we would have kept you in those ropes and put you back in the box,"

Naruto's growl became softer and he moved closer to the raven

"Come on, we're not going to hurt you," Sasuke shot a hand out and waited for Naruto to come. Naruto took a quick wiff and he completely stopped growling and put his ears and tails down.

'_Sweet, smells sweet,'_

Naruto got closer and closer to the raven until his head was practically shoved in his chest. Naruto rubbed his head on Sasuke for a while and stopped trying to get the blindfold off.

"Let me help you with that," Sasuke slowly grabbed the blindfold and took it off easily

"Sasuke how did you….. I couldn't take it off,"

Itachi walked up to his mother," When we first got the box, it was closed up by some talismans, I couldn't take them off, but Sasuke took it off like it was nothing," Mikoto looked at her son and looked back at Sasuke and Naruto.

It took a while for Naruto to open his eyes, it was irritating for Naruto at first, but when he opened his eyelids, Naruto turned back into his human form and they both looked at each other, and gasped.

Naruto's eyes were the most beautiful shades of blue, it looked like his blue eyes and his sun touched hair was competing against each other for attention.

As for Naruto, he was astonished at how Sasuke looked, his pale skin and his black eyes and hair.

Mikoto walked over, but Naruto backed up a little bit," Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. None of us are," Mikoto gave a warm smile, for a while, Naruto just stared at her looking cautious, but then, Naruto returned the smile.

Mikoto squealed a bit and hugged Naruto," Ohhhh you're SOOO cute!" Mikoto wouldn't let go of Naruto, until Fugaku and Itachi pulled her apart from Naruto. When Mikoto let go, Naruto tried standing up, but his eye sight began blurring up, and he fainted.

**Soooo…..Errr did you guys like that one? If you did, THEN PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, I'D APPRECIATE IT! Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and wait for more to come. But don't hesitate to read my other stories, and please review as well as read the bolded words on my profile, it's important. Thank You Very Much.**

**FanfictionLover 9**


	3. An Apple a Day Keeps Tsunade Away

**Came back with more of goodyness…..ess…err. Thank you guys for your ****AWESOME**** reviews. Yes I had to cap, bold, and underline it, because you guys are ****AWESOME,**** but I really don't think the bolding counts though…..err. I'm acting extra weird today. Well, story, uh. I change the rating for this story to M, err…nuff said. You'll know what will happen to the two. **

**An Apple a Day Keeps Tsunade Away**

* * *

Naruto fainted and the room, went chaotic. Mikoto started screaming Naruto's name, and Fugaku started running around like a mad man, Sasuke, was traumatized over the whole thing and didn't move, Itachi, didn't really do much but pick up a phone and called an immediate doctor over,

"Err, yes this is Uchiha Itachi ….yes…..I need a doctor over here quickly…err, no…no… I'm okay….I err, uh, already have a perfect submissive….. yes, err, can I just get a doctor over please…..Thank you bye," Itachi put the phone down and sighed," Those stupid girly submissives, hmm, maybe, I should…..Deidara? No, no, no…I~ need a girlfriend," Mikoto and Fugaku were stressing out so Itachi went over to calm them down

"Mother , Father, STOP stressing out, I called a doctor, he'll be here in about half-"

Mikoto's head shot," Half a second, cause that will be really good for me,"

"No, ugh actually-"

"Half a minute, because it might not be as good, but at least its fast…right and well or-"

"MOTHER! Half an HOUR,"

"But, but, but what if Naruto's dying and well…Sasuke goes emo on us again like the time his pet guinea pig died!"

Sasuke looked at his mother," I did not turn emo….I just liked having the knife near my wrist,"

"Mother, he's not going to die, he just fainted," Itachi sighed_," These people are useless,"_ Itachi went over to the phone again. He waited for a while, and Deidara picked up

"Hello."

"Deidara, can you come over?"

"Why?"

"Because… it's hard to explain just come over quickly," Itachi hung up before Deidara could say anything.

In about ten minutes Deidara arrived and Itachi led him to Sasuke room.

When they came in, Deidara spotted Naruto. He quickly ran over and hugged Naruto," Oh My Gosh! He's so Cute, where did you guys pick him up?" Deidara looked over to Sasuke," Oh I see….. is he your new mate Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at the man like he was crazy," What No! I found him when I was walking home from school, he was captivated in a box,"

"Hmm, well if you don't want him, then I do,"

"But you're both submissives,"

"Ew, I never said that I'd make him my mate,"

"Whatever, No!"

"Aw, but I-"

"No Diedara. You can have Itachi,"

Itachi and Deidara looked at each other. Itachi turned away," I really need a girlfriend,"

The doorbell rang not long after and Itachi ran downstairs.

Itachi opened the door and found DR. Tsunade

"Hello Doctor,"

"Sup, so what's wrong this time, last time it was your mother going on a rampage, and your father, getting drunk and Sasuke slitting hi-"

"Okay, I get it, but this time, it's something else," Itachi led Tsunade to the room and told her what was going on.

"Hmm, well I see what I can do, just get him off the floor so I can examine him," Deidara and Itachi put Naruto back on Sasuke's bed. Tsunade went over.

"Okay, what's his name?"

Mikoto stepped up,"Naruto, Uzumaki,"

"Hmm, an Uzumaki, he's the Nine Tails, am I correct?"

"Wait how did you know?"

"Research, the Uzumaki's are known for their strength and stability, but one day, something or someone attack their village and everything was burned down, but only one remained alive,"

"You mean Naruto?"

"Yes, people would give their lives up to capture Naruto, and make him their submissive, he was found injured"

"Yep,"

"Well, then it's a good thing that the Uchihas found him," Tsunade smile," Well I'm going to need you to step out of the room," everybody nodded and waited outside.

* * *

In about twenty minutes, Tsunade came out," Okay, he's not seriously injured, I put a harness over his tail to keep it straight until it heals, I've taken the bandages off him, and replaced them with new ones. What I can tell you is that no one has left a mark on him, meaning he's still a free submissive from any dominant. But he has been…err, how do I put it….. sexually abused,"

Everybody was shocked.

"Wow, okay, thank you doctor, that's enough drama for today," Itachi led Tsuande back to the front door

"Thank you again,"

"Don't mention it…. by the way, am I the only one who smells the want on Sasuke,"

"No, but he keeps on denying it,"

"Stubborn,"

"That's what I thought,"

Itachi said one more thank you and Tsunade was off.

Itachi went back to Sasuke room to find everbody in," Well, I think we should leave Naruto alone and go eat. Deidara are you going to go home or would you like to eat lunch with us here,"

"Lunch, I thought it was time for breakfast,"

"Well, it's time for you to get a watch,"

Deidara gave a glare to Itachi," I hate you sometimes,"

"I love you to-….. I seriously need a girlfriend. Sasuke, can you introduce me to one of your fan girls,"

"Why don't you have you own?"

"Err long story, don't want to talk about that,"

"Oh, my son lost all of his fan girls," Fugaku raised a brow

"Err… I wouldn't say lost, but yeah you get the idea,"

"No seriously we don't,"

"Well I don't want to talk about it," Itachi walked out of the room and mumbled something to himself," stupid Kisame,"

The rest of the family walked out of the room. Mikoto stopped," Sasuke, aren't you going to come down and eat with us,"

"No Mother, I lost my appetite,"

"Alright, but you have to eat something,"

"Alright,"

Mikoto walked out of the room and went downstairs to join everybody else

"Where's Sasuke Mother?"

"He doesn't want to come down, he said he lost his appetite,"

"Itachi?"

"What Deidara?"

"I smell want,"

"Yeah we all do,"

Fugaku and Mikoto nodded," My son can be so stubborn sometimes," Mikoto walked into the kitchen

"Well we'll just have to wait for him to realize it," Fugaku took the newspaper and began to read it

"No Father, I will not wait, because I have a plan,"

"Oh really Itachi, your plans never work, remember the time in science class when you said that mixing B with A would make a person smarter, yeah tell that to the guy we experimented on. Oh and that time in P.E when you said that if you ask a girl about her weight, she'd just brush you off, which is true, but, you went way to far trying to find out Karin's weight, And also that time when Sasuke was still young and you-"

"Okay, Deidara we got it," Itachi put a hand over Deidara's mouth

"Itachi what did you do to Sasuke,"

"I taught him where to find, white- I was stupid okay," Deidara raised a finger and opened his mouth to talk but Itachi stopped him," Okay, I am stupid," Deidara put his finger down and looked at his lap

Mikoto walked out with ten sandwiches and got something out to drink.

"Save two for Sasuke, Itachi,"

"Alright,"

* * *

Sasuke was next to the bed with Naruto, he knelt there on his knees and held Naruto's hand.

Questions flooded Sasuke's head, and Sasuke's hopeful answers follow

'_When will Naruto awaken?' _

'_Soon I hope'_

'_Is Mother and Father going to let him stay?' _

'_Why that's a stupid question'_

Sasuke began to look at Naruto's tanned face," I wonder?" Sasuke wanted to see Naruto's blue eyes again. Sasuke put his head down and began to drift off. In a matter of minutes, he fell asleep

* * *

**Short Chapter, I couldn't think of anything for this chapter, but the next chapter will be good…. I hope. But don't forget those lovely REVIEWS! Thank you. Wait for more to come…. I need something new to say at the end, err… Dattebayo! No! Hoped you enjoyed, BYE~SU **


	4. We Can Introduce Ourselves

**Hoped you liked my last chapter! Thank you for your great reviews and the support I always get from you guys. I hope you like this one. : ) **

**We Can Introduce Ourselves**

* * *

Naruto woke up and felt warmth on his hand. He gasped when he found Sasuke kneeling next to him, sleeping. Naruto blushed at Sasuke sleeping face, he put his head closer to examine it, but Sasuke's eyes opened and Naruto flew across the bed and fell off.

Sasuke stood up quickly," Naruto! Are you okay?" Sasuke walked over and found Naruto, legs in the air, and head on the ground.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and move to back up, he hit the wardrobe and yelp

"Wait here Naruto, I'll go get my help," Sasuke ran downstairs and called his family," Mother, Father, Itachi, Deidara? What are you still doing here?"

"It's only four in the afternoon, you think I'll leave early with a hot submissive in your room," Sasuke glared at Deidara and looked away

"Mother, Father, Naruto's awake,"

Mikoto jumped up and put her hands together," Oh really," with that Mikoto shot up into Sasuke's room

"You know Sasuke, if you make Naruto your mate, your mother will be very happy, so will I and we can finally have grandchildren, even though I have been expecting from Itachi,"

Itachi looked at his father," Well I'm sorry if submissives these days don't look sexy anymore,"

Deidara looked at Itachi with some hurt," Well then you're blind missing something as sexy as me,"

"I meant girl submissives,"

Deidara shot the middle finger up," Don't go sexist on me, bitch. If you don't want to fuck this then fine,"

Sasuke glared," I'm not making him my mate, and Itachi, get a girl, you're really late, so are you Deidara, the puzzle solved you're both young, hot, even though I regret saying that, don't forget, a virgin, you're perfect for each other, just make out right there, and besides, Itachi talks about you all the time, Deidara,"

Deidara ears and tail shot up," Really!"

"See Itachi,"

"I hate it when you go bitchy on me, Sasuke,"

"Love you too…as a brother, not…ew, yeah you need a girl, both of you,"

"What about you, Sasuke,"

"I have…..I have… I….I have my…. reasons,"

"Yeah,"

Fugaku lifted a finger," Wait, we left Naruto with your mother."

"By now she probably scared him to death,"

Deidara nudged Itachi,"More like strangled him to death,"

The four went upstairs to see what was happening

When the four went in, they found Mikoto, hugging Naruto, and he, trying to scramble out

Naruto stuck his nails in the carpet in pain," Help me!,"

Itachi, stepped in and grabbed her," Mother, you scaring and killing him,"

"But he's just so cute, I wish he were my son,"

Itachi and Sasuke looked at their mother," Hurtful!,"

"Well I love both of you,"

"What about me, I didn't marry you for loving my kids but not ME! Hurtful…er"

"You're all idiots, and before you start, not you Deidara,"

"Thank you,"

"Okay, Mother, you can let go of Naruto now,"

"Can I stuff him and make him a human pillow?" Naruto went purple at that though and went blank

"Aw Come on!," Sasuke shouted out," he fainted again. How many times do I have to wait for him to wake up and be scared of me every single time?"

"Only a mate would wait for their partner to wake up in the morning," Itachi pointed out to Sasuke

Deidara walked over to Itachi," HA! Who needs a watch NOW Itachi! I don't, because it's four thirty,"

"It was an expression, Deidara,"

"Would you stop being so practical right now, please, Naruto just fainted again,"

Naruto lifted a finger up," I did not faint, I just had to close my eyes and…okay I fainted but HELP ME HERE! I'M ABOUT TO BE TURNED INTO A HUMAN PILLOW!"

The four went over to help Naruto and pulled Mikoto off of him

"Aww! But I-"

Itachi put his hand on Mikoto's shoulder to get her attention," Mother I really think that you should take a kid to America's Got Talent show, you'd definitely win."

Mikoto looked at Itachi," For what?"

"For being the best Mother in the world and is able to scare children so much,"

"Not my fault my children weren't cute,"

Sasuke pointed a finger up," Okay now that's really hurtful!"

"No, we're not cute, we're sexy," Deidara walked up

Itachi looked at Deidara, who was now posing," Who said you were her kid," Itachi pushed Deidara away

"Itachi, I am your father," Deidara put a hand on Itachi's shoulder and smiled

"Deidara, you need an ambulance,"

"Yeah, being single hurts"

"Cool story bro,"

"Oh My Gosh, Itachi, I never thought you were, those normal kids, I thought you were…..special,"

"Itachi, he's hitting on you, go for it, but don't do it in my room, it'll corrupt Naruto's head,"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke," Hey, you know I'm turning seventeen, and guess what, I have sex experience, but that wasn't good,"

Deidara looked at Naruto "Yeah, we heard,"

"Stalker,"

Deidara stuck out the middle finger," No it's called saving your ass,"

"I really hate blondies,"

"Speak for yourself did you ever look in a mirror,"

"Yeah, but I have a tad bit orange,"

"Oh great, Sasuke, you picked up the wrong submissive,"

"Who said I always act like this,"

"Who said you didn't,"

"Bitches, hate them too, but it's even worse when they're blond,"

"So do I, we must have a lot in common,"

"Bring it on,"

"Pleasure,"

Sasuke stepped in," Don't you dare start fighting,"

"Too late,"

Deidara sprang into his demon bird form. As for Naruto, he sprang into his fox. They jumped out of the window, and landed in the field

"_Bring it on little birdie,"_

"_Same goes for you, Fox," _

Naruto shot out fire balls from the tips of his tail. Deidara dodged all of them and blew wind with his wings

"_Just because you can fly doesn't, mean I can't,"_

Wind started blowing around Naruto's paws, and Naruto was floating in the air

"_I see, they weren't lying about the Uzumaki's and their ability," _

"_We train until we bleed, or even die,"_

"_Sound so heroic, I'm going to cry,"_

The other four ran to the window," Sasuke, what are they saying,"

"Err, some pointless shit,"

"Sasuke, watch your mouth,"

"Sorry Mother,"

Sasuke took a big breath of air," STOP IT, YOU'RE DISTURBING THE NEIGHBORS, PIECES OF SHIT! STOP BEFORE I STOP YOU MYSELF!"

"SASUKE! What did I just say?"

"Sorry Mother,"

"_I'm going to pluck every single feather off of you, stupid bird,"_

"_I'll shave you and sell your fur, aren't they fire proof,"_

"_That's a stupid question, I just shot fire out of my TAILS!" _

"_Oh I'm sorry I wasn't the smartest in the class, Itachi, just had to go bullshit on me and, guess what, I got second place on the exams, SECOND! While he took first, it hurts,"_

"_I feel your pain bro,"_

"Ah, now Deidara's back talking you Itachi,"

"Deidara, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! IT'S OVER!"

"_Aww don't you want to go to your lovely dominant over there,"_

"_What about you?" Naruto growled at Deidara's comment_

The fight just got more and more intense until Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and stepped in. He jumped down the two levels and got to the floor," Idiots what did I say," Sasuke started to become his demon self, as his pitch black fur shot out, and his white ears and paws.

Naruto was distracted by Sasuke for two long, as he was astonished by how Sasuke looked hot even in his demon form.

"_Idiot, you forgot about me,"_

Deidara attacked Naruto and sent him flying across the field

Sasuke looked at Deidara and growled

"_You, both of you stop,"_

"_Aww Naruto, wolf caught your tongue," _

"_Shut it, I don't even know anybody's name here, you can't expect me to just fit in," _

"_Hmm, well then let's see, the one down there that you find hot, is Sasuke, the one that looks like Sasuke is Itachi. Their mom is over there, and their father right next to her. I'm Deidara nice to meet you, and now you'll die,"_

Just when Deidara was about to attack Naruto again, Sasuke stopped the attack

"_We can introduce ourselves,"_

* * *

**Ugh, short chapter I know, but it's better than nothing right? Well did you guys like this one. Please LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! Thank you and hoped you enjoyed it. P.S. Sorry for typos and mistakes. Thank you! : D **


	5. Heroic Job

**Err….how did you guys like he last chapter, to be honest I think I made Naruto a little to ugh…..bitchy if that's how you would put it, I think I will change that, a bit. **

**Heroic Job**

* * *

Sasuke took hold of Deidara's wing and growled

"_You will not hold these types of fights here, if you would like to kill each other, do it outside of the Uchiha estate,"_

"_Oh, how boring of you Sasuke, the fight was starting to get good, unless you would like to join,"_

Naruto growled and got in front of Sasuke

"_Don't get him involve, it's a little bitch that started this,"_

"_Oh you're so honest, you're talking about yourself right,"_

"_Naruto I'm stronger than you think, I can handle a flying bird just fine,"_

"_Yeah, can you fly?"_

"_No, but I'll handle it somehow,"_

"_Suit yourself," _

Naruto turned back into his human form and left the scene

"_Naruto, where are you going?"_

"_Places," _

"_Naruto, you cannot leave, you're still injured,"_

"_I'll be fine," _

Naruto was about to walk out of the field, but Sasuke came in front of him

"I said I'll be fine,"

"_You're an Uzumaki, not to mention a submissive, you can't wonder off like that, especially when mating season just around the corner,"_

"Mating season my ass, I'm only seventeen, not many submissives from the Uzumaki clan grow their wombs when they're only seventeen, I'll have to worry next year, not now. Now get off my back,"

"_No I will not, I'm not allowing you to leave," _

"When did you turn into my mother,"

"_I am not trying to be your mother, learn this, you might be able to walk around freely in your hometown, but this isn't your hometown, you traveled across the sea, and this city is not the safest one,"_

"Hmm, well whatever, if I'll be staying here then I need to explore,"

"_You can do that when-" _

Sasuke was stopped when Itachi walked into the conversation

"What's going on here,"

"Nothing," Naruto walked around Sasuke, but once again he was stopped," let me through,"

"_No," _

"Naruto, you better not be planning on leaving,"

"Not you too,"

"It's dangerous here, there's a robber at every corner,"

"I don't care,"

Sasuke growled when Naruto took one step

"Naruto, we will not allow you to leave,"

"Fine try me,"

Sasuke lifted his paw and stomped it on the ground hardly, in matter of seconds, an electrical cage surrounded Naruto and Deidara

"_Hey what did I do,"_

"_Nothing, that's the problem,"_

"Let me out,"

"I'm afraid not, Naruto,"

Itachi and Naruto looked over, and Tsunade drove up in the front

"Hey what's going on,"

"First, what are you doing here?"

"I forgot to tell you something,"

"What?"

"Well I'll tell you inside" Tsunade walked up," Well looks like you're having trouble,"

"Naruto here, wants to go out,"

"Oh really," Tsunade walked up to Naruto and examined him," Hmm, well,"

Tsunade fist her hand and lifted it up to pound at the floor. The ground beneath Naruto's feet, shot up, taking him with it. When Naruto came back down, he was unconscious.

Itachi looked blank," How? What? Uh, how? Did you just-"

"Don't ask, but I always thought it was the shock," Tsunade pushed the hair off of her face," Well now that that's done, why don't we go inside and talk about the medicine I gave him that has side affects,"

Sasuke and Deidara turned back into their human form," Side affects?"

"Yeah,"

They walked into the house and into Sasuke's room to meet with Mikoto and Fugaku

"Tsunade, what brings you back here,"

"Information you will need to know,"

"Really like what?'

"Side affects,"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't we all sit down,"

"On the floor?" Deidara pointed down

"Do you see any chairs here?"

"No,"

"There,"

Itachi went to put Naruto back down on the bed.

After they all sat down and got comfortable, Tsunade started to talk

"Well the medicine I gave him has side affects, and they're not serious, but I thought I would let you know,"

Itachi raised a brow "Why didn't you tell us before,"

"Totally slipped my mind,"

"What a great doctor you are,"

"Sixty and hour, good pay,"

"What?"

"Nevermind. Side affects include, mood swings…..and, well, that's it,"

Sasuke looked at Tsunade "Mood swings…out of all the things,"

"Don't worry, a very, very, minor case of mood swings, they only last for about a couple of hours,"

"But most mood swings last for-,"

"MINOR! Minor case,"

Sasuke gulped a bit and looked away

"Well, Naruto will turn back to normal later today,"

"Normal, so he doesn't act like that all the time,"

"No, I meant him before, he was a previous patient,"

Everybody looked at Tsunade and Itachi spoke up

"Wait are you serious, why didn't you tell us that,"

"Slipped,"

"Of course,"

"So where is he from?"

"Oh he's from London,"

"LONDON!"

"Yep, his family's really wealthy,"

"So how does he act like,"

"Oh the exact opposite, he's a very shy person, he wouldn't let me touch him the first time we met, almost bit my hand off. He doesn't like meeting new people, and I had to learn that the hard way. But he'll calm down sooner or later,"

"When did you first see him,"

"In the hospital after the Uzumaki's were attacked,"

"Oh,"

"You have competition Sasuke,"

"What do you mean Tsunade,"

"I mean, Naruto has a soon to be mate,"

"I'm not making him my mate,"

Mikoto quickly shot in front of Tsunade," Who is he?"

"I don't recall, but sooner or later you'll meet him,"

"Oh really,"

"But as I said, he's a free submissive. I do recall that Naruto hated him,"

Mikoto backed up and got back to her spot," That's good,"

"Well that's all I know, I should be heading back, I have a lot of patients left,"

"Oh I'll walk you to the door," Mikoto stood up and walked out with Tsunade

Deidara and Itachi scooted closer to Sasuke

Itachi went closer to Sasuke's ear and whispered something," You have competition, little brother," a chill went up Sasuke back,

Deidara, went for his ear and whispered something as well," You have competition~,"

"Shut up both of you," Sasuke pushed Itachi and Deidara out of the way and went to his bed, forgetting Naruto was there, and climb in covering himself with the sheets

Deidara opened his mouth to speak," Uh, Sasuke, Nar-" Itachi stopped him and whispered

"I think he forgot, just leave him there,"

Fugaku, Deidara, and Itachi left Sasuke in the bed, all waiting to see his reaction later when he realized. They all went down with Mikoto to prepare dinner

Sasuke was burrowed in the blankets and fell asleep soon afterwards

**Naruto POV**

I awoke but decided to keep my eyes close, as it made me feel relaxed. I lied there for a while until something made me perk my ears up. It was the same smell, that sweet smell. I knew it wasn't far from me, I moved forward making the smell stronger and stronger, I stopped when I knew I was right next to whatever the smell was coming from. Out of nowhere, I wrapped my arms and legs around it. I buried my head and I felt at peace, as I fell back asleep.

**Sasuke POV**

I woke up from the unexpected sleep I fell into. I looked at the clock that was right next to me a small table that read seven. I knew it was about time dinner was ready, so I tried to get out of bed, but something stopped me. When I turned around to look, I found Naruto wrapped around me.

My mouth opened wide,"AHHH!"

**Sasuke POV END**

The four downstairs heard Sasuke's scream

Deidara laughed," I guess he finally remembered,"

Itachi smile and let out a small laugh," I guess so,"

Mikoto looked confused," What's going on,"

"We got Sasuke mad and he climb on his bed and totally forgot that Naruto was there sleeping right next to him,"

"Fugaku, why didn't you stop them,"

"I'm sorry, but I have to have laughs of my own sometimes," Fugaku started laughing as well," but didn't you want them to become mates?"

"Yeah, but this doesn't help,"

"Yes it does, they have an experience sleeping with each other now," Itachi had difficulty trying to say that in between laughs

"Itachi, you have to be nicer to your little brother, he's new in the world called romance,"

Itachi's face went blank," Mother, I don't even have a girlfriend yet, I never had one before,"

"Well what about Deidara, he's a pretty submissive, he even has the long hair, just think of him as your girlfriend,"

Deidara looked at Mikoto," I don't know if that was suppose to be a compliment or an insult,"

"Deidara's my best friend Mother, not my girl….boyfriend,"

"Well, suit yourself, if you only stop lying to yourself, then you would have had kids by now,"

"Your mother's right Itachi, I always wanted to be a grandfather,"

"You're not making matters better Father,"

"Just saying,"

Deidara's head shot up," Oh, we forgot about Sasuke,"

"He's a strong dominant, he'll be able to get out fine on his own,"

"Yeah but a dominants weak spot is their want"

"That is true"

"So should we go help him?..."

"I guess, we'll be right back,"

Fugaku and Mikoto nodded and continued preparing for dinner.

Deidara and Itachi went upstairs to Sasuke's room and found him on the bed.

"Sasuke?" Itachi walked closer," What's wrong,"

"Itachi, help me," Sasuke lied there waiting for them to help

"With what, and where's Naruto?," Deidara and Itachi stood in front of Sasuke

"Take the blanket off of me," Deidara and Itachi did do and they gasp at what the scene looked like

"Wow Sasuke, you already attracted him,"

"Shut up, Itachi help me get him off,"

"Aww why, don't you like the way his body is touching yours don't forget about his," Deidara leaned in closer to Sasuke," crotch,"

Sasuke face went bright red," SHUT UP DEIDARA!"

Naruto's ears perked up and his tail popped out

"Oh Sasuke you woke Naruto up,"

Naruto's eyes opened and he gasped and backed up until he fell of the bed, again,

"He fell of the bed again" Sasuke went over and looked at Naruto, who was in the same position as last time,

Naruto yelped a little bit before running out of the room

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke, you scared the poor thing,"

"Shut up Deidara!"

Naruto ran downstairs, not knowing where he was going. He stopped at the kitchen when he spotted Fugaku and Mikoto

Mikoto tail wagged when she saw Naruto, she was about to come over and hug him to death, but Naruto ran away again.

A few seconds later, the trio came in

"Naruto, Mother have you seen Naruto?"

"Yes he ran away from me, he went to the backyard,"

The trio ran to the backyard and found Naruto, splashing about in the pool

Sasuke ran over," Naruto, are you okay?," Naruto sank back in the water. Sasuke took off his shirt and dived in.

Sasuke found Naruto on the deeper end, he tried to swim up, but the harness on his tail that Tsuande put on got stuck on one of the lights. He was trying to pull it out, but he couldn't get the part that was really stuck in. Sasuke went over to help, but Naruto got tense when he saw him. Sasuke got closer, but Naruto tried to back up into the wall. Sasuke ignored Naruto's actions and went for the harness. Sasuke found the part that was clamped between the light, and the wall. Sasuke yanked it out and pulled Naruto to his chest and swam back up.

Itachi and Deidara were at the top holding towels and Mikoto and Fugaku were next to them. Sasuke got up and pulled Naruto with him. Deidara and Itachi put the towels on them. Mikoto reared in on Naruto, while he backed up.

"Don't worry we aren't going to hurt you," Mikoto got closer until she was close enough and patted him on the head," Now let's go find you some dry clothes," Mikoto help Naruto up and brought him inside.

"Nice heroic job, Sasuke,"

"Deidara, shut it,"

"Sasuke you need to get some clothes as well," Sasuke nodded and went back in

* * *

**That was very tiring, but it was worth it. So how did you guys like this one. Tell me. LEAVE A REVIEW! PLEASE! I'd very much appreciate it. Thank you! Hope you like what's coming up next, a little spoiler, Four months late. Expect! Thank you again! : ) **


	6. I'm Sorry Naruto

**New chapter! For those of you who even read this story, for those of you who do, enjoy. Oh and if you saw the preview, it said four months later, but I changed my mind. Really bad with summaries.**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**

**I'm Sorry Naruto**

* * *

It has been six months since the event of Naruto, and he has taken a pleasure with living with the Uchihas and decided to stay. And of course this made Sasuke excited, although he is still stubborn with the feeling of want and love, as he is still in denial about Naruto. The two seem to have gotten closer and closer to each other, until the fact that you can never find one without the other, except for school. Naruto refused the offer to go to school with Sasuke, the thought of meeting so many new people scared him. The four Uchihas tried to reason with him, but he put them all down.

Deidara and Itachi finally stopped lying to themselves, and are no longer single. They now belong to each other, Sasuke found them one day making out in Itachi's room. Sasuke tried to keep it a secret for as long as possible, but that all back fired when Mikoto ambushed into the room one day, and caught them. Of course they weren't mad, but in fact, they were delighted about the fact that Itachi finally had someone he can spend the rest of his life with. And that sent Mikoto shooting out the roof.

Now, mating season is just around the corner, as the tired and frustrated raven got home from school. Naruto came out of his room when he heard Sasuke's door close. Naruto went over to the room and opened the door.

Sasuke looked over when Naruto entered," Hey Sasuke,"

Sasuke ignored him and went back to looking at the paper he held in front of him

"Sasuke?" Naruto walked over and waved his arms around," Sasuke? Hello? Anyone there?" Naruto dropped his arms and went to the other side of him," hey is something wro-"

Sasuke, stopped Naruto," SHUT UP NARUTO!" Naruto was shocked at Sasuke actions, Sasuke picked up the piece of paper he was staring at. The first thing Naruto saw on the paper, was a big red "F." Sasuke put the paper back down and looked at Naruto," I have no time to study now, we're always going to places every day. Itachi's been able to keep his grades up fine, because he can skip a day or two with us, but I can't, because Mother and Father always urge me to go. And do you know why, because of YOU!" Naruto backed up and stood there paralyzed," I can never get studying into my schedule, you always want to go somewhere, it's been half a year now, you should be satisfied now. In the beginning I didn't mind, but now it's almost every day," At those words, Naruto's heart broke in half.

"Sasuke I-"

"No Naruto, just go…..go do something in your room," Naruto nodded and walked out of the room. Sasuke sat back down frustrated," how will I be able to explain to Mother and Father?" Sasuke looked down and fisted his hands.

Naruto walked back to his room and closed the door slowly, he threw himself on the bed and covered his face with his arm and whispered something to himself," I don't have anything to do Sasuke, I don't have anyone, I'm always alone in this house, this big empty house," a tear fell from his eye, and Naruto lied there unmoved, for a long, long time.

* * *

It is now seven and everybody was in the dining room for dinner, Mikoto walked out the kitchen and raised a brow

"Where's Naruto?"

Itachi looked up from the phone that was under the table," Hmm? Oh I think he's sleeping, I'll go wake him up,"

"Alright," Mikoto smiled," Oh and no phones at the dinner table, and no studying either Sasuke,"

"I'm not studying,"

"Oh then what are you doing?"

"I…."

'_I have to tell them, or else,'_

"I have something to show you,"

Fugaku looked over at Sasuke," Really what is it?" Sasuke handed the paper and Fugaku and Mikoto were shocked at the red "F" that was on the paper.

Sasuke looked down," I bet you're ashamed of me,"

Mikoto looked back at Sasuke," No we aren't Sasuke, everybody has their flaws,"

"Fugaku looked away from the paper," Your mothers right, Itachi had more than one failed test grade,"

"I know, but I feel ashamed of myself,"

"Sasuke, do you know what caused this though?"

"I never had the time to study, we're always going off somewhere, and I'll never get the time,"

"Alright, then you can have your time to study, just ask,"

Sasuke looked back up," Thank you,"

"Then we'll just drag Itachi with us,"

Itachi came out," What did you say about dragging me,"

Mikoto put on a devious smile," Oh nothing. Wait, where's Naruto?"

"He said he didn't feel good and that he lost his appetite,"

"Oh, then I'll just put the food in his room afterwards,"

Itachi nodded and got to his seat next to Sasuke

Fugaku turned back to Sasuke," Oh yes Sasuke, the three of us have a business meeting to attend to tomorrow, since Itachi will be taking over the company after he graduates college,"

"Oh okay then, how long will you be gone?"

"It's about four days at the least, if not, then a week,"

"A week!"

"At the most,"

"Alright~?"

"Don't worry you can do fine on your own, and besides isn't it your break? You can take the opportunity to study,"

Sasuke nodded and looked back down.

* * *

Naruto lied in the bed in the dark room. The windows were opened and the cool breeze relaxed Naruto, he was heart-broken. Sasuke said such cruel words to him, he didn't mean to be such a nuisance, all he wanted was to forget about his life back in London. Naruto got off the bed and walked to the window, he looked down at the children who were being called back in, and in a matter of seconds, the neighborhood was quiet. Naruto sighed and walked over to his desk, he sat down and looked at the collar that was put on when they found him. He could only think of pain and suffering, Naruto was suppose to forget, but how could he when he was feeling like this. If only he could just die and relive a new life, then would he feel free, but, something kept him from thinking that, or someone, Sasuke. From the moment Naruto laid eyes on Sasuke, Naruto knew that he was different from all of the other dominants. But from what Sasuke said, he thought it wouldn't feel so bad just dying right then and there. Naruto looked over when the door opened and revealed Mikoto, holding a tray of food from dinner.

"You should eat something," Mikoto went over to the desk and put the tray down.

"Alright," Naruto looked back at the window

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I'm just not feeling good, that's all,"

"Do you want me to call Tsunade and check up on you?"

"No, it'll subside,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine,"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, Itachi, Fugaku and I will be leaving tomorrow for a meeting, so you'll be staying with Sasuke here for a while,"

"How long,"

"Four days, or a week,"

Naruto looked back at Mikoto," Four days?"

"Or a week, I'm not sure, but we'll get back as soon possible," Naruto just nodded and Mikoto left the room. Naruto just stared back out the window. He got back in bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

It was early morning and the three were packed and ready to leave for the meeting. Sasuke was at the front door with Mikoto.

"Okay remember to eat, alright,"

"I know Mother,"

"And make sure Naruto eats as well,"

Sasuke hesitated for a bit," I know Mother,"

"Oh yes Naruto," Mikoto ran back up the stairs and into Naruto's room. She looked at the food, which was still on the dishes

"Naruto, why didn't you eat anything?"

Naruto was lying under the sheets asleep. Mikoto walked over and noticed the big lump under the blankets.

"Naruto, you're going to suffocated under there," Mikoto took the sheets off the revealed Naruto's body curled up into a ball, asleep. Mikoto smiled and patted Naruto on the head. She walked out closing the door and taking the food with her.

"Fugaku, Naruto didn't eat at all," she showed him the full tray

"Well maybe he really wasn't hungry,"

"But-"

"Don't worry about it honey, I'm sure he's just feeling. Now come on, we'll be late for our plane at this rate,"

"Alright" Mikoto walked out the door and Sasuke closed it behind her.

Sasuke walked back upstairs and into his room

"I have to take the time to study for the re-take," and Sasuke was trapped into his books.

* * *

It was late morning when Naruto woke up. He decided to walk to Sasuke's room to see if he were still studying.

"Sasuke?" Naruto peeked through the door

Sasuke still ignored Naruto

"Are you still studying?"

Naruto was about to walk in and close the door, but two certain words stopped him

"Get Out!" Sasuke was now looking at Naruto," I can't study with you here, I need to re-take a retest today at school,"

"But I thought it was your brea-"

"Kakashi let me come today, now get out Naruto!"

"But I just wanted to-"

"GET OUT NARUTO!" Sasuke picked up the closest notebook and threw it at the door. It gave Naruto a shocked and he quickly closed the door. Naruto stood at the door, clutching the door knob, shaking.

'_He hates me,' _

A tear ran down his cheek, and followed another

'_I've done it, he really hates me being around him,'_

Naruto walked back to his room and to his closet. He grabbed some clothes and changed into them. He quietly walked past Sasuke's room and went downstairs. He went out the door, and left. He didn't know where he was going, he just went to where ever his legs were bringing him. He cried all the way, and slowly stopped. His run calmed down to a walk, and he was now in the most dangerous part of the city. He never realized until he bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going,"

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something,"

"Sorry isn't enough," the man looked closer at Naruto," hmm, your kind of cute,"

Naruto jumped up a bit," I need to go," Naruto was going to turn around, but the man stopped him

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to go-"

"You're not going anywhere," at the snap of the man's finger, men came out of nowhere," why don't you come with us,"

Naruto pushed the man away, and tried running, but one of the men grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Tie him up,"

The men started to grabbed Naruto's arms and legs, they tied them up and put a rag on his mouth. A van came around the curb and they threw Naruto in. The man, whispered something in Naruto's ears

"Did you have fun with the Uchiha's, well now, say good-bye to them, and they can say good-bye to their wealth, with you I can get millions off them," Naruto tensed up and froze," If you don't give us any trouble then no one gets hurt," Naruto glared at the man," step on it driver, and dose him would you, he's becoming a hassle," one of the men came over and put a rag soaked with chloroform. He covered Naruto's mouth with it, and he passed out soon after.

Sasuke was in his room and noticed that it was quiet, he thought that it was unusual since it was Naruto who was out there. Sasuke got up and walked out the room, and went to the living room where he thought he would be. But Sasuke didn't spot Naruto, so he went in the kitchen thinking that he would be hungry since he didn't eat yesterday, but no one. Sasuke checked everywhere, then he went to Naruto's room. He opened the door and spotted no one. Sasuke started to panic, he looked around his room and ran back downstairs, when he found nothing, he went back to the room, and he found that Naruto's closet door was opened, when he went back downstairs, he finally noticed that the door was unlocked, he clearly remembered that he locked the door. Then he jumped when he heard the phone ring, he went over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this the Uchiha residence?"

"Yes,"

"Oh then, I have something that's important to you,"

Sasuke's eyes widened," W-wha-what do you mean?"

"Ah seems you have noticed what is missing," the man coughed a bit," your dear Uzumaki,"

Sasuke growled," You little, what have to done to him?"

"Nothing, I just have him locked up in a room, tied and blindfolded,"

"What do you want,"

"I just want nothing more, than payment of course,"

"How much,"

"Hmm, let me think hmm, well how about, fifty million,"

"Fifty Million?"

"Yes, is there a problem,"

"No, so when do you want it delivered,"

"I would like it tonight at nine, on south street 90710, and if not, your little submissive here will wish he were dead,"

"Alright, but let me speak to him,"

"Of course I'll leave you two alone," the man put the phone in the room," Hey someone wants to talk to you," Naruto looked over

The man closed the door, and left.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's heart jumped when he heard that voice, he knew it was none other than Sasuke.

"Sasuke…"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine,"

"I'll get you back, I promise,"

"NO! I'll be fine, don't give them the damn money, don't give them shit,"

"Naruto I have no choice if not then-"

"I have nuisance your family enough, now it's time I leave, my real family will probably hear about this and take me back home,"

Sasuke's heart sank when he heard Naruto say "real family" he opened his mouth to speak again "No Naruto I will get you back, I'll call Mother and Father, we'll get you back,"

"I-"

"No Naruto shut up!" the door opened and the man appeared

"That's quite enough time, say good bye to your little submissive," the man walked out with the phone.

"Did you have fun talking," the man smirked

"You better not hurt him,"

"No promises,"

"What wai-"

The man hung up and the line went dead.

Naruto sat in the room, and a tear fell unnoticed by the blindfold

Sasuke threw the phone across the room.

'_What would have made Naruto run away?'_

'_What was wrong?'_

Sasuke eyes widened when he finally realized.

"It's all my fault," Sasuke thought back to the words he threw at Naruto," I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean it,"

A tear dropped down Sasuke cheek and he fell to his knees and he pounded as more tears fell

'_I'm sorry Naruto,'_

'_I'm so sorry,'_

* * *

**Longer chapter than last time. Well did you guys like this one. Took me forever to think of something. DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS! I'D APPRECIATE IT! Thank you! I will not give a preview this time because I will probably change my mind afterwards. Hope you'll like my next one. P.S. If you're waiting on any other one of my stories, then I am here to inform you, that they will be put on hold until I finish this story, then I will go down, when I finished my first five. I will finally start making one shots about other couples, not just SasuNaru. I'm thinking about NaruHina, and other ones. Well hope you enjoyed this one. Sorry for typos and mistakes. THANK YOU!**


	7. I Love You

**Thank you for all of your Awesome reviews guys! I get so tired writing sometimes, but I can see it's worth it. I find that the last chapter depressed me a bit. Uh I guess this is the chapter you guys were waiting to read, or you can read my next chapter, finally kick out shounen ai, and bring in the yaoi. **

**Sorry for Typos and Mistakes**

**I Love You**

* * *

Sasuke ran and grab the nearest phone, he quickly dialed his parents number and waited, when no one answered, he threw that phone as well. A fell to his knees once again.

"What have I done…"

"How am I suppose to get fifty million by tonight?" Sasuke shot his head up as he remembered someone that won't help him with the money, but will help with the problem," Deidara," Sasuke quickly got up and ran. He knew Deidara would be home, depressing over how Itachi would be gone for a while.

Sasuke stopped in front of the house, gasping. Deidara looked out of the window and spotted Sasuke

He waved," Hey Sasuke, what's up?"

"Deidara! Get your lazy ass down here NOW!"

"You could at least say please," Deidara looked down

"DEIDARA! NOW!"

"Fine, fine, this better be good, I was looking at pictures of Itachi and me,"Deidara left the window and walked down the stairs, out the door and stopped in front of Sasuke," So,"

Sasuke took one more gasp of air before talking," It's Naruto,"

"What you want some advice?"

"No, something happened,"

"Did he attack you?"

"No Deidara, someone took him," Deidara's eyes opened wide," what do I do, Mother and Father's not picking up their phone, I have to have fifty million dollars by tonight or else I don't know what they will do to Naruto, I-…I don't know what to do,"

"Sasuke calm down, we'll find a way somehow, just calm down,"

"What if they kill him, what if they do something that'll scar him for life, what if-"

"Okay, okay, they won't kill him, he's that last Uzumaki, they'll probably sell him if you won't give him the money,"

"Naruto's not an object to be sold as!"

"Okay let's just go in and try to call on my phone this time," Sasuke nodded and followed Deidara in.

They went up to his room and Deidara left to get the phone. He came back in soon afterwards and dialed Itachi's number. Deidara waited a while and heard Itachi

"_Deidara this better be good, you're not suppose to call,"_

"I know but this is serious,"

"_How serious can it be,"_

"Very, very, serious, it'll break your mother's heart, into pieces, I should add,"

"_Okay hit me,"_

"It's Naruto,"

"_What about him,"_

"Sasuke came to my house, he's with me right now, he said Naruto ran off somewhere and someone took him,"

"_Wait, what, that can't be, what would make him want to take off like that,"_

"I don't know,"

"_Give Sasuke the phone,"_

Deidara handed Sasuke the phone," He wants to talk to you,"

"Sasuke what happened,"

"I was in my room yesterday, and Naruto came in….it's all my fault Itachi, I shouldn't have said such cruel things to him, I'm sorry, I really am, I don't know what to do, I-"

"_Okay you can't do anything while you're like that, what do they want,"_

"A payment of fifty million,"

"_Fifty Million!" _

"Yes,"

"_We can't go back yet, I'll try to ask the producers, but no promises we'll get there in time, Deidara will help you until we get back,"_

"Okay," Itachi hung up and Sasuke gave the phone back to Deidara

"So, how are we going to solve this,"

"I don't know where my family keeps the safe,"

"I don't think your parents will even let you take the money out,"

"I guess, but I need the money,"

"Well we can always just ambush in there,"

"Yeah what a great ambush with only two people,"

"Come on let's try,"

"No, Deidara, they'll probably just knock us both out there is no way that Naruto lost to one person, there must be lots,"

"Fine then, I have another idea,"

"Oh really what is it?"

"We need to go shopping,"

"By those words I have a bad feeling about this," Deidara grabbed Sasuke arm and dragged him to his car

"Deidara do you really expect me to wear this,"

"Yes, now let me see,"

"No, it's so embarrassing,"

"Come on, this is for your dear Naruto, show me, or you're paying,"

"FINE!" Sasuke walked out of the changing room and Deidara's mouth opened wide. He was now wearing an opened white shirt and a black bikini top with a blue mini skirt and a purple bow around his waist

"Damn, I have great taste, I should make Itachi do this,"

"Do you really think the dudes will fall for this,"

"We should try,"

"But I still look like a dude,"

"But you're not done yet,"

"Oh great,"

"Come on," Deidara made movements with his hands to tell Sasuke to hurry up

"I need to change out first,"

"No you don't,"

"What?"

"With you by my side, people will think I have a great taste,"

"You're so-,"

"Awesome, I know,"

"You're impossible,"

Deidara paid the lady and took their stuff and left

"So where are we going next?"

"The wig store,"

"Wait I have to wear a wig!"

"No, I'll just put random shit on your head,"

"Fine then,"

"Come on, we don't have much time left,"

Sasuke looked at the big clock hung on the wall which read seven thirty," Wait it's hard to run with high heels, how do girls do this,"

"Girls are bitches, bitches do insane things," the two arrived at a wig shop and entered.

The front lady came up and greeted them," How may I help you two….boys?"

"I need a wig here for my friend, a long one,"

"Alright I'll see what I can whip up," the lady left and went in the back

"I can't believe I'm doing this,"

"Hey when Naruto sees you he'll faint,"

"Shut up," the lady came back and held a long black wig that had two low pigtails designed like Hatsune Miku's hair, but black.

"Oh so now I'm black haired Hatsune Miku,"

"We just have to take out the two accessories, that's all, or whatever you call them. How much is it," Deidara looked at the lady

"Ninety,"

"Nintey!"

"Well I'll give you a discount, how about sixty,"

"Deal,"

The two exited the store and went over to a bench to sit down.

"Well now that you're fully complete let's head to the place," Sasuke nodded and they walked to the car.

They drove up to the place Sasuke was suppose to make the exchange. They had no money but they had another plan.

"Okay remember what you're suppose to do,"

"Alright, I'll go and show off my girl form with a six pack,"

"Don't rub it in,"

"Yeah like I would try," Sasuke got out of the car and walked to the building. The building was white, excluding all of the graffiti and probably blood. The building was medium size, and had two levels. Sasuke opened the door, and two men sitting on chairs playing cards.

They looked over at Sasuke," Who are you?"

"Me! Oh um I am, err, Sasuke's sister," Sasuke tried changing his voice making it sound squeaky and annoying.

"Name,"

"Name! Uh, Sasume Uchiha,"

"Hmm, what are you doing here,"

"Uhh, I heard my brother was here, getting something, I came back from Ireland today, with my mate,"

"Really now, that must've been nice,"

"It was,"

"I wish we could go there sometime, huh bro,"

"Oh you guys are brothers,"

"Yeah~ we always wanted to go on vacation, but the boss said that it's a waste of time,"

"Oh really your boss,"

"Yeah,"

"What's his name?"

"I don't know if I should tell you,"

Sasuke walked closer and climbed on to the man's lap and whispered in his ear," It's alright, just tell me," this was pain to Sasuke, he still couldn't believe that Deidara persuaded him to do this

The man blushed a bit," A-alright,"

'_This is a pain, Deidara is going to get it,'_

"His names, Kiba, he's the top dog here, a strong wolf dominant,"

"Oh really, we'll let me tell you this," Sasuke got off his lap," He will never again, touch Naruto," Sasuke change into his demon form and attack the two men

"_Sorry, maybe you can go on vacation when you get out of jail, eh, doesn't that sound nice," _

Sasuke dragged the two men out of sight and change back. He walked and spotted some more company in black and walked on.

The men looked over and whistled," Hey~,"

Sasuke walked closer and smiled," Where's your boss?"

"Whoa, whoa, to get to our boss, you need to satisfy us, if you do know what I mean," the man went face to face with Sasuke and smiled

Sasuke shot another smile and punched the man to the wall," Satisfy hmm, sorry, I have no time, I'd rather drop dead than have "fun" with you bitches"

"You mother fucker," the man looked over and Sasuke was surrounded by black.

"Oh, so you like to hit women, well then, this will be fun," Sasuke kicked one of the men with the heel of his shoe and punched another in the nose.

"You're a tough egg to crack, but you will crack,"

"Then I'll just go tougher," Sasuke change again and he attacked, in no time, the man were down. He brought all of them to the other men and tied them together. He changed back and stretched his arms.

"This is tough, I'll just strain my back at this rate," Sasuke ran back and hid behind a wall when only one was sitting in a chair in the middle of nowhere.

Sasuke stepped out of hiding and put his hands on his hips

The man smiled," Hello, Sasuke Uchiha. I see you but no money,"

"Hmm, you figured out, looks like Deidara wasted his money, how sad, I was going to thank him for helping me get Naruto back,"

"Why don't you come closer, I'll show you what real fun is,"

"Oh so you're an eavesdropper, you put cameras all over the place,"

"Why wouldn't I sweetie, I'd be crazy if I didn't,"

"Hmm," Sasuke walked closer to Kiba," Where's Naruto you bitch?"

"No, no, no, give me the money first,"

"Aww sorry I thought that was going to work, but I don't have money, don't you want anything else?"

"That anything else, is Naruto,"

"You bitch, you'll never get him,"

"Yes I will, he's a strong submissive, one of the most strongest in the world, he'll give me pride, and not to mention, the money, especially children of my own," the man smirk at Sasuke

Sasuke glared at Kiba

"Oh is he already taken?"

Sasuke looked away

"Ha, you haven't even told him your feelings, how sad of you, I bet you're killing his heart,"

"What do you mean?"

"Ha you even more stupid about this than I thought, I'm saying this, he wants you. Don't you smell it on him, I can even smell your want," the man smirked again, and noticed Sasuke's glare," oh you want to fight? It'll be my pleasure, whoever wins gets Naruto,"

Sasuke changed again, and Kiba followed. Kiba was a hound and was white with brown at the tips of his ears and tail

"_Why you look strong,"_

"_I was made to look like my pet, Akamaru, but not exactly,"_

"_He must be strong as well,"_

"_Oh he is, now let's get this over with," _

"_Of course,"_

Sasuke ran to Kiba and bit him in the neck. Kiba yelped and pushed Sasuke away

"_That was easier than I thought,"_

"_Shut up,"_

Kiba went for Sasuke, but Sasuke dodged.

"_Your henchmen said you were top dog, but I can see they were wrong,"_

"_Like you're so great I bet you can't catch me,"_

"_Of course I can, I can catch anything I lay my eyes on,"_

"_Yeah, except for a submissive,"_

Sasuke growled and pounded on the floor with his paw, and Kiba was trapped in an electric cage.

"_Told you I can catch anything that can't out run lightning,"_

"_Don't get cocky," Kiba tried to exit but he was electrocuted_

"_You actually think you can get out of my cage, some hound you are, you didn't even land a blow on me," _

Just when Kiba was about to pounce, someone shot him in the leg and he fell to the ground. Sasuke turned around and found Deidara holding a gun

"Hey Sasuke, I'll handle this, go get Naruto," Sasuke nodded and ran to the Naruto. Sasuke didn't know which door, but he was determined to find him. All of the rooms were unlocked, exept for one. Sasuke knew that Naruto was in there.

Sasuke change back and pounded his shoulder on the door.

"Naruto!"

Naruto jumped and looked up

'_Sasuke….., it's him!'_

"Naruto!" Sasuke gave up on pounding one the door and kicked it. The door threw open and revealed Naruto sitting on a chair handcuffed and blindfolded. Sasuke ran over and embraced the fox with pure happiness.

"Naruto….," the raven forced the handcuffs opened and took off Naruto's blindfold," Naruto are you okay?" Naruto ignored the raven

"Naruto?"

'_He hates me,' _

Sasuke jumped a bit and scanned the room.

'_He hates me, I cannot forget that, or I'll be hurting myself,"_

Sasuke looked down at Naruto," Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a tear, Sasuke was shocked, but before he could say anything, Naruto change into his demon form and sprinted away.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke took off his high heels and ran chasing Naruto, they passed by Deidara but he didn't seem to notice them, he was having too much fun teasing the guy.

"Naruto! Wait!"

'_He Hates me,'_

"Naruto! You can't..! Naruto!"

Naruto ran around the corner only to be blocked by a dead end, Sasuke caught up and was gasping for air.

'_I cannot….'_

"Naruto….. I'm sorry, I really am, Naruto listen to me, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry,"

A tear fell from Naruto's eye and he got closer to the raven

"I was frustrated, I don't hate it when we go out, in fact, I enjoy it, Naruto come here," the raven motioned his finger movements to signal the fox to come over. Naruto took step by step and was eventually in the raven's arm,

"Naruto….I love you,"

Naruto's eyes widened and he changed back into his human form he looked at Sasuke for a while, and then he kissed him. Sasuke jumped up a bit, but easily melted into the kiss. Sasuke separated the kiss and smiled at the fox.

"Let's go home,"

Naruto nodded and walked back home, with Sasuke

* * *

**So tired, but it's worth it. So tell me if you guys like**** this chapter. LEAVE A REVIEW! I APPRECIATE IT, THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE WHO DO! Thank you! Um I bet you can't wait for the chapter, if you have no idea what I'm saying, read the note I put above. Thank you and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter…REVIEW! You guys are AWESOME~!**


	8. Just This One Time

**New chapter! I'm still thinking if this story should go on any farther or I should just do the epilogue for the next chapter. But if I follow the plan I made, there will be about thirteen or fourteen chapters maybe more. Okay on to the story.**

**Just This One Time**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto walked into the house and took off their shoes Naruto, was about to go to his room, but Sasuke yanked him into his. He pushed Naruto on the bed and Sasuke landed on top.

Naruto looked at his arms that were held down by Sasuke's hand "Eh, wh-what are you doing?"

"Well since Mother and Father weren't home, I thought this was a good opportunity," Sasuke sent a smile that looked more like a smirk

"F- for what?"

"What do you think," Sasuke leaned in closer to Naruto's ears," sex,"

"EHH! B- but, but, I-, I just remembered I had to do something, yeah," Naruto tried getting up and but Sasuke held on tight

Sasuke smiled," You're not going anywhere,"

"This is harassment, and illegal,"

"Not if you want it," Sasuke leaned in and kissed the fox. Naruto tried fighting it off, but soon melted into it. Sasuke separated the kiss and sneered

"What's that sneer for,"

"Oh, nothing," Sasuke smiled

"Ah, you're thinking about perverted thoughts, get off of me, you pervert," Naruto thrashed around, but Sasuke grinded into him, and Naruto yelped.

Sasuke smiled," Just relax, you're with me now,"

"What's that suppose to mean,"

Sasuke smiled again," Naruto…"

"What?"

"Naruto," Sasuke got off of him and sat on his legs," will you be my mate,"

Naruto got up and looked at the raven with wide eyes, and smiled. He climbed on Sasuke's lap and wrapped his hands around Sasuke's neck and kissed him," of course I will,"

They both fell onto the bed again, kissing, as Sasuke took off Naruto's shirt. He let go of his lips and went for his neck, Naruto let his hands wander aimlessly on Sasuke's back. Sasuke went lower as he reached Naruto's chest while he rest his hands on his stomach. He went south as he unbuckled Naruto's belt and unbuttoned his pants. Naruto's eyes widened and shot his head up, Sasuke looked at Naruto

"What am I going too fast for you?"

"No it's not that," Naruto sat up and pushed Sasuke with him," Why am I the only one stripping?"

Sasuke looked down and noticed that he still had all of his clothes on," Oh…."

Naruto smiled and pushed Sasuke back down," I'm topping,"

"If the princess wishes,"

"I'm not a prin-"

Sasuke quickly got up and pushed Naruto down again," You are in my eyes," Sasuke went back to kissing Naruto's chest," a very, delicate, fragile, dainty, or frail, or subtle, and not to mention, a beautiful princess," Sasuke sent a smile down to Naruto, looking away with a blush.

"I'm still the only half-naked one here,"

"Do you really care about that so bad?"

"Yes, it's called embarrassment,"

"Fine then," Sasuke got up and took his white opened shirt and his bikini top off still wearing his girl outfit," there you happy,"

"I am, but I still can't believe you saved me in that outfit,"

"Deal with it, you got saved by a hottie,"

"Psh, I could have always done that,"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah….okay, maybe not but-" Sasuke stopped the fox and kissed him again

"I love you Naruto,"

"You too,"

And they carried on in the midnight, embracing each other with pleasure

It was morning and Naruto was curled up in a ball next to Sasuke. Naruto was about to get out, but a certain someone was still stuck in him. From last night's activities with Sasuke, Naruto blushed a bit not believing what he had just finished. Naruto moved out and let a long awaited gasp from the pleasurable feeling that just passed by. Sasuke's ears perked up and he awoke unnoticed by Naruto. Sasuke smirk as he lunged on the fox and wrapped his arms around his neck

"I liked being in there,"

"Morning to you too, Sasuke," there was small silence until Sasuke opened his mouth to say something

"Naruto?"

"What, is it bedhead,"

Sasuke looked at his mirror and noticed what Naruto was talking about," Naruto, go to school with me,"

Naruto turned around to look at Sasuke and sighed," Fine…."

Sasuke tail popped out and was wagging everywhere," Really!"

"Yes now stop wagging your tail before you lose all of your fur," Sasuke stopped and put his tail back in.

"I'll call Mother and Father," Sasuke ran downstairs into the kitchen and got his cellphone. He dialed the number in and waited for someone to pick up.

"_Hello,"_

"Mother?"

"_Yes Sasuke?"_

"Are you still at the meeting,"

"_No, we left, because we heard about Naruto, is he alright?"_

"He's find Mother, he's with me right now,"

"_That's a relief,"_

"So Mother, I was wondering if Naruto can come to school with me,"

"_School?"_

"Yes,"

"_Of course he can, but did he accept your offer,"_

"Yeah,"

"_Alright, we'll go to the school, okay,"_

"Alright Mother,"

"_Bye dear,"_

"Bye," Sasuke hung up and put the phone down, Naruto walked into the kitchen with only pants

"Go get change Naruto,"

"I'm too tired too, and my ass hurts like hell,"

"Well you're wearing pants,"

"I feel too opened without them,"

"Hey Naruto, why don't we go somewhere today,"

"Sure, what do you have in mind,"

"Well, there's a festival today at seven,"

"That sounds fun,"

"Yeah it's for the welcoming of mating season," Naruto walked over and was about to kiss Sasuke, but a certain trio interrupted something

Itachi smile," Why, did we interrupt something?"

Sasuke sent a smile back," Yes in fact you did,"

Mikoto shot up to Sasuke and looked like she wanted to punch him.

"Sasuke!"

"I'm sorry I-,"

Mikoto jumped on Sasuke and hugged him hardly," You finally let your feelings out, I'm so proud of you," her tail and ears perked up

Naruto backed up not wanting to get jumped on by a women as well. Mikoto noticed and got off of Sasuke and lunged on top of Naruto.

"Naruto! If Sasuke ever bullies you, I'll be right here….most of the time,"

"Most of the time?"

"Yes, I have to have a vacation of my own sometimes," Mikoto smiled," I just can't wait until it's official,"

Sasuke looked over and Mikoto and smiled," It is,"

"Ah I see it- IT IS!" Itachi dropped his briefcase. Fugaku spilled his coffee, and Mikoto could never be happier.

"Oh, my, Gosh! When did this happen!"

"Last night," Sasuke smiled and looked over at Naruto, who turned away.

"Aww, I wanted to see it…" Mikoto ears and tail drooped down in awe

"What, Mother! I not letting you see me fuck someone!"

"But…..," Mikoto looked down but looked over at Itachi," Itachi! You'll let me see you right, when you make it official with Deidara,"

"Mother, Deidara and I made it official long ago, it's so two months ago,"

"WHAT! My children hate me now, they all grown up," Mikoto walked over to Fugaku.

"Yes we have," Sasuke smiled and went over to hug Naruto," Well me and Naruto have plans for the day, so we're going to get ready,"

Mikoto's ears perked up," Oh, can I come?" Mikoto raised her hand and waved it around

"Uh, sorry Mother, no"

"But, but, but, I want to come,"

"Sorry Mother, seems like Sasuke wants his along time with Naruto,"

"Yes I do," Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead," But, you can come with us to the festival tonight,"

"Really I can Sasuke!"

"If you want Mother."

"Yay, I'll go find my kimono, I haven't worn it in such a long time, not since when Sasuke was born," Mikoto took Fugaku's arm and started tugging it," Come on Fugaku, let's go find our outfits,"

"What now, it's only eight in the morning,"

"I know but I want it to be perfect, you too Itachi, and call Deidara as well,"

"Alright Mother, but don't get too excited,"

"I know, I know Itachi, but it's been so long since the whole family went out, and this time Naruto is a part of our happy family,"

Naruto smiled," Let's go Sasuke, we'll meet you guys at the festival at seven,"

Mikoto's tail was wagging immensely," Alright Naruto, see you two,"

Sasuke and Naruto walked hand in hand up the stairs and departed their ways to their rooms.

When they were finished, Naruto was wearing a bright orange shirt and black skinny jeans. Sasuke was wearing a blue T shirt and ripped jeans. They both said their goodbyes and walked out the door.

Naruto walked ahead of Sasuke, stopped and turned around," So where are we going first?"

"Hmm, let me thin-" Sasuke remembered something undone and sneered

Naruto backed up a bit," Whenever you sneer it scares me,"

"Let's go get Deidara,"

"Alright but I thought it was suppose to be just the two of us,"

"It will be don't worry I just have something I just need to finish,"

"Fine,"

They both walked to Deidara's house who was already dressed and locking up.

"Hey Deidara!" Sasuke waved at the blonde.

Deidara turned around," Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"I need you to come with me,"

"But Itachi called me over,"

"Don't worry, it will be over in an hour,"

"An hour?"

"Yeah, don't worry, it'll be worth it,"

"Alright…?" he looked over at Naruto, who just shrugged in question," just this one time,"

* * *

**Hey guys I know this is one of the shortest chapters in this story so far, buy I have a reason, I will have a three to four day break, because of vacation. So I will be back with more, but not soon. Hoped you enjoyed this one. BUT DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!PLEASE, PLEASE**

**P.S. I didn't have time to check this chapter over, so sorry for typos and mistakes. Thank you**


	9. Jealous Much

**I'm back with more chapters in store and a new idea for a story! YAY! But I have to finish my other stories, write some one shots, and then I'll right the story, unless I give into peer pressure from my useless head and write it ahead of time. Well as I said, a new chapter, thank you for your patience and for the nice supportive reviews. **

**Jealous Much**

* * *

The three drove to the mall, and Deidara was beginning to become suspicious of Sasuke's plan.

Deidara stopped in front of the mall entrance to look up," You're not going to do what I think you're going to do with us, right, Sasuke….."

Sasuke turned around and sneered," Oh, my, what are you talking about, I'm getting a present for one of my…..err….. classmates, for helping me out…..on something,"

Naruto ran behind Deidara and whispered something," What are you guys talking about,"

"Nothing, don't worry about it,"

"I know I have to worry when he sneers," Naruto looked back at Sasuke who was still sneering, resting his hands on his hips," see, he's still sneering,"

Deidara looked over at Sasuke as well and looked back at Naruto who was still behind him," You're right, okay then plan, just don't let him go shopping by himself, especially by himself, and don't let him buy any, uh girl clothes,"

Naruto's ears perked up," What do you mean, girl clothes?"

"Don't worry he's not cheating on you, just do as told,"

Naruto got out from behind Deidara," Alright then, if you say so,"

Naruto walked back to Sasuke's side and took ahold of his arm.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto," So what were you and Deidara talking about?"

Naruto's ears perked straight up," Uh…uh.. nothing, nothing at all, Sasuke,"

"Oh really," Sasuke leaned down to Naruto's ear," then it'll make it more fun if you don't tell me," Sasuke kissed his cheek and went back up.

Naruto's ears couldn't get more straight, his eyes were wide, and he looked back at Deidara, who was now scared and making an "X" with his arm and looked away. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and shoved his head in Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke looked back down at Naruto and kissed his forehead," What's wrong Naruto?" Naruto just shook his head. Sasuke smiled and kept on walking.

The two were led to the food court by Sasuke and found a seat.

Deidara looked over at Sasuke who was sitting next to him drinking some coffee.

Deidara smirked," So, Sasuke, who is this person you're buying a gift for?"

Sasuke choked on his coffee and coughed, Naruto took hold of the cup and put it on the table," Oh, um a girl from my class, she help me bring some papers in the faculty office,"

Deidara looked over at Naruto, who's ears were now drooping, indicating that he felt jealous," Oh really what's her name?"

"Uhh…..," Sasuke looked over at Naruto," N-Naruko, yes Naruko, almost forgot her name,"

"Why does her name sound so much like Naruto's," Deidara was now smirking and was about to laugh at how much Sasuke was struggling

"Small world, what a coincidence, but really her name is Naruko, she's a nice girl, she's almost the only girl in school who doesn't have feelings for me,"

"Hmm….," Deidara was now looking at Naruto who was about to cry," what does she look like?"

"Oh, golden blond hair," Naruto looked down at his lap," beautiful blue eyes," jumped a bit," and a nice smile that brightens your day," Naruto couldn't take it anymore and took a big gulp of Sasuke coffee, and immediately put it back down on the table coughing and sticking his tongue out in disgust.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto in confusion of his actions," Naruto, why did you drink my coffee, you hate how I drink my coffee?"

Naruto now looked really mad, and really jealous," No reason!"

Sasuke backed up," Alright then,"

Naruto stood up," I'm going to the restroom," Naruto walked off in anger

Sasuke looked over at Deidara," What's wrong with Naruto?"

Deidara hit his forehead," You are such an idiot when it comes to Naruto,"

"What do you mean?"

Deidara leaned in," I mean he's jealous,"

Sasuke raised a brow and sat up pushing Deidara away," Whoa, why would Naruto be jealous?"

"You are such an IDIOT!"

"What!,"

"He jealous because you were talking about a girl when he's yours,"

"It's not like I like her, I was just describing her," Sasuke looked over at the boy restroom

"Beautiful blue eyes, golden blond hair, a smile that brightens your day. Naruto knows how he looks like, your just describing him. If I were Naruto I would be like," Why are you describing her when she looks exactly like me, so why talk about her when you have me, look in front of you!," I would think that and so would you if Naruto described a girl that looked like you," Deidara drooped in his chair and held his forehead.

"Oh, I didn't really know he would get that jealous,"

"So you knew he would get jealous,"

"Not really, I wasn't sure,"

"You are the WORST mate ever,"

"Hey, I've only been with Naruto for like what, a day, you can't expect me to be good at this,"

"Yeah, but you've been living with him for six months,"

"But I-,"

"Know what, just shut up, go get your mate,"

"Alright," Sasuke got up and ran to the restroom.

Naruto was the only on in the restroom, the lights were a bit dim which made it scary, but Naruto didn't seem to notice the lighting. Naruto was looking at himself in the mirror and drooped his ears down in sadness

'_Am I not good enough for him?' _

Naruto looked like he was about to cry, and Sasuke ran in.

"Naruto….,"

Naruto looked away wiping his tears," What is it Sasuke?"

Sasuke walked over and embraced Naruto from the back," I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't think you'd get jealous of her," a tear fell from Naruto's eyes as he turned around and grabbed Sasuke's blue shirt and shoved his head in his chest. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead. He grabbed Naruto's chin and lifted it up. Naruto's eyes were watery, Sasuke wiped them away, and kissed the fox. He embraced Naruto again and leaned down to Naruto's ears," You're mine, and only mine. I'm yours, and only, yours,"

Naruto's ears popped back out and perked them up. Sasuke took ahold of Naruto's orange, cold, fluffy ears and rubbed them softly and kissed his forehead again," Come on Naruto, Deidara waiting for us," Naruto grabbed ahold of Sasuke's arm and hid his head again. They both walked out and was spotted by Deidara. Deidara walked over and looked at Naruto and back to Sasuke, grabbing him away from Naruto starting a private conversation," Sasuke! What did you do to Naruto?"

"Nothing, he's sensitive and you know that,"

"I know but at least you could prevent him from crying,"

"By the time I got there he was already crying,"

"You need lessons from your brother about keeping a submissive calm and collected,"

"Yeah like he hasn't made you jealous before,"

"But I never cry,"

"But Naruto's sensitive,"

"Then you should have talked about Naruko in front of him if you knew that,"

Sasuke threw his hands up in the air and let them fall back," Alright, I'll talk to him tonight after the festival,"

Deidara raised a brow," Talking will not make it better, you need to show him that you'll never cheat on him,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes," How do I do that?"

"I don't know, buy something for him today while you're buying something for Naruko, and then he'll probably want you to have se-"

"Stop, I seriously don't think he'll let me do that to him for a while, his back still hurts from last night,"

"Alright then, just get him something special,"

Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto who was standing at the same spot surrounded by people. Naruto didn't notice all his nine tails were wagging about.

A lady walked up close to Naruto and grabbed a hold of one of his tails," Oh my gosh, you're an Uzumaki, can you be my daughter's mate, you'll make my children strong,"

Naruto took his tail back from the lady," I'm a submissive,"

"Well then what about my son, they are both good looking and the family is very wealthy,"

"But I already have a m-"

A man shot in and cut Naruto off," If anybody should deserve an Uzumaki in the family, it's the Hyuga's," the man turned around to face Naruto," Will you be my nephew's mate, he's a strong dominant and he'll protect you,"

Naruto backed up and tried to get out of the crowd," I already have a mate, a strong," he looked at the man," wealthy, good looking mate," he looked at the lady," that will protect me," and looked back at the man.

Sasuke ran into the crowd," Naruto!" Sasuke pulled a hand out waiting for Naruto to take it. Naruto grabbed ahold of it and was pulled out of the crowd. Sasuke looked at the crowd and glared," No one, touches my mate. NO ONE!," everybody back away and started whispering

"Looks like the Uchiha's beat us to it,"

"I thought so, I already smelled another on him,"

"The Uchiha's are always getting whatever they want,"

Sasuke sent another glare and the crowd was gone in a flat second. He looked back at Naruto in worry," Naruto are you okay, they didn't hurt you did they, are you alright, we can go home if you want,"

"I'm fine Sasuke,"

"Are you sure, are you positive, we can always go home right now, I can buy the gift next time,"

"I'm fine Sasuke, really, I'm fine," Sasuke looked down and sighed

"Okay, then, let's go back to the table," Naruto grip on Sasuke's hand tighten and he was led back to the table where Deidara was waiting.

Deidara looked over," So you finally got him out,"

"Yes," the Naruto sat down," I'm going to go buy the gift alright,"

Naruto nodded, Sasuke kissed him on the forehead again and left.

"So Naruto, how did it feel like to be rescued by your knight in shining armor,"

Naruto blushed and turned away," good,"

"Ahh, you're so lucky you have a dominant who is so worry some, Itachi lets me go anywhere I want and doesn't care about the consequences at all,"

"But doesn't he love you,"

"Oh yes, he does love me, and I love him, sometimes he goes crazy, but unlike him, Sasuke's always caring about you 24/7 and is always with you and keeps an eye on you,"

Naruto looked back at Deidara," Wait a second, speaking of keeping an eye on, didn't we have something to do,"

Deidara sat up and looked at Naruto and looked back at the direction Sasuke left in," Oh shit. Naruto hurry we must find him," Naruto nodded and followed Deidara.

Sasuke was at a jewelry store looking for something for Naruto and Naruko.

Sasuke found a bracelet that had a blue gem in the middle, it wasn't too expensive. It was a good price for a bracelet. Sasuke called a lady to come pick it up. He decided to give the bracelet to Naruko, so all that was left was for Naruto

"Um excuse me, I would like to find something else for my mate as well, do you know something nice?"

The lady thought for a bit and raised a finger," I know, wait for a bit," the lady left and came back with a box, she opened it and revealed a beautiful necklace, it had a somewhat Teel color crystal in the middle and was surrounded by two small beads," How's this, they say it's cursed, but it was proven wrong by a hero in the past, this is the only in the world, no one can find the same exact crystal and carve it to the same exact shape. It's perfect for any mate, but nobody buys it because of its history,"

"How much is it,"

"Hmm, well since you're the only one who seems to want it, I'll give it to you for, one K,"

"One K?,"

"The original price is about ten K, since it's the only one in the world, but it could go higher if people didn't think it was cursed,"

"Alright I'll take it,"

"Would you like me to wrap it?"

"Yes," Sasuke reached for his wallet and took out his credit card. The lady came back with the two boxes

"Alright so this one is the bracelet, since it's smaller, and the bigger one is the necklace, and here's a bag,"

"Thank you," he handed the credit card to the lady as she went to the back to swipe it. Sasuke picked the two boxes and put them in the bag. The lady came back and handed Sasuke his card.

"Thank you have a nice day," the lady smiled

"You too," Sasuke exited the store and stood to the side "Alright, now it's time to have some fun of my own," Sasuke left, sneering

Sasuke went to multiple places until he was satisfied, he went over to a men's department store and ask if he could put the items in their changing room. The employees took the things and saved two rooms. Sasuke went out of the store and called Deidara. It took a while for him to pick up, but in about a minute, Sasuke heard Deidara

"_Hello,"_

"Deidara can you come,"

"_Where are you!" _

"In front of the men's department, where are you,"

"_Me and Naruto are still at the food court, we went looking for you, but gave up and went back,"_

"Alright I'll meet you guys there,"

"_Sure,"_

Deidara hung up and Sasuke put his phone back in his pocket and walked over to the food court.

Deidara and Naruto were sitting at a table near Starbucks. They were talking about their mates….still.

"So then this one time, Itachi left me stranded somewhere in the middle of nowhere, he came back five hours later and said he forgot I was here. I got so pissed, I flipped him off and walked home myself,"

"So that's why you didn't come over for a while after your trip,"

"Yeah, it was until he rapped me and forced me to have sex with him when I forgave him,"

"Uh, alright, I could've gone my whole life without hearing that, but okay….."

"So did you have any problems at all with Sasuke?"

"We would fight about the most stupidest things,"

"Like what?"

"Um, hmm, let me think, this one time we were fighting about what team would win the NBAs, and then there was this one time when I accidently spilled really hot coffee on his favorite shirt, that fight lasted for days, there was broken glass, ripped curtains, chairs on fire, we almost killed a cat, bird, dog, fish, an elephant-,"

"Elephant!"

"Yeah from the circus, we started fighting there and it got out of control, it finally stopped when Sasuke's Mom finally couldn't take it anymore and locked us in a room alone together for three days until we finally worked it out,"

Deidara was laughing a bit," When did this happen,"

"Oh about two months ago when you were on a trip with Itachi,"

"Oh really, I would've have loved to see that,"

"No, no you wou-," Naruto stopped when he heard someone crying, he turned around and found a little girl lost," Deidara, look I think she's lost,"

"And…"

Naruto turned around and rolled his eyes," And we should go help her,"

"No way, I am not good with children,"

"Then how do you expect to have any kids,"

"Itachi will take care of them,"

Naruto just rolled his eyes again, got up and walked to the little girl.

"The girl back away when she saw Naruto come up," Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help," the girl walked up to Naruto and smiled," where are your parents?"

"I don't know, I was walking and saw something that looked cute, when I looked back they were gone," the little girl started crying again.

"It'll be alright, we'll find your parents, what's your name,"

"Tenten,"

"Alright Tenten, my names Naruto Uzumaki,"

"You're an Uzumaki!" Tenten gasped

"That's right,"

"Wow, I never thought I'd meet an Uzumaki,"

"Really,"

"Uhuh,"

"Well now you have. Why don't we wait here for your parents for a while, if they don't show up, we'll go look for them,"

Tenten nodded and Naruto led her to the table," Deidara, meet Tenten, Tenten, Deidara,"

Deidara leaned in to Tenten and smiled, Nice to meet you Tenten,"

"You to Dei,"

"Dei….." Deidara questioned

"Dei, your names to long and too hard to say," the girl smiled and Naruto started laughing

"Naruto, shut it,"

Tenten turned around," To make it even, I'll call Naruto, Naru,"

Naruto froze, Deidara started laughing and Tenten kept on smiling

"Alright I'm Naru," Naruto smiled back at Tenten," why don't I give you a ride on my back,"

Tenten eyes opened widely and were now sparkling," Really!,"

"Uhuh,"

"Okay, okay,"

"Naruto are you sure, what if a crowd starts again,"

"I'll be fine Dei, I'm strong,"

"Dei….."

"Dei,"

"I hate you,"

"Deal with it," Naruto changed into his demon form, and his bright orange fur gleamed in the light. Tenten was excited and climbed on Naruto. Naruto started easy and walked around the court, there were people watching and gasping that an Uzumaki was in their sight, some people tried coming toward him, but he just growled and scared them away. Naruto started walking out of the food court, but would come back quickly. Naruto started to get tired and lied down, Tenten got off of Naruto so that he could change back, and that's just what Naruto did. Naruto got back to the table with her and got some water to drink.

Tenten spotted her parents and went off dashing, Naruto quickly followed her," Tenten, wait up,"

Tenten stopped when she reached her parents.

Her mother turned around and picked her up," TENTEN! We were looking everywhere for you, where were you,"

"I was with the Nine Tailed Fox," her parents saw Naruto coming by

"Tenten, don't run so fast,"

"Naru, Naru, I found my parents,"

Naruto looked over and saw her parents, he greeted them.

"Hello, I was watching over your daughter until you came by,"

"Thank you so much…uh.."

"Oh yes, Naruto Uzumaki,"

"Pleasure to meet you Uzumaki,"

"You too,"

Tenten's mother put her back down and she walked over to Naruto

"Naru, Naru, I need to ask you something,"

"What is it Tenten?" Naruto walked closer to Tenten and squatted down

"Come closer,"

Naruto leaned in, and Tenten went to his ear to whisper something," Can you be my mate?"

Naruto gasped and fell on his bottom," W-what?"

"Can I marry you!" Tenten's parents started laughing

"I'm sorry, Tenten, I already have a ma-"

"Naruto!," Sasuke ran over to Naruto. Naruto stood up next to Tenten

"Sasuke, where were you?"

"Shopping, what were you doing,"

"Helping Tenten find her parents,"

"Tenten?" Sasuke looked down and spotted the little girl, he squatted down and smiled at her," Hello Tenten, I'm Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Nice to meet you," Tenten went behind Naruto

"Tenten, I'm sorry I have to turn your offer down,"

"Why! Don't you like me,"

"Of course I do Tenten, you're a sweet nice little girl," Naruto kneeled down and faced Tenten," But I already have a mate to marry,"

"Who's that?" Naruto smiled

"Naruto, you attract too many girls3,"

"Who is it, who," Tenten started to jumped a bit and get frustrated

Sasuke leaned down and hugged Naruto from the back and kissed his head," It's me," Sasuke smiled at the girl

"Can't you marry me instead?"

"I guess I can," Naruto smiled at Tenten

Sasuke's tail and ears perked up," NO! Naruto's mine," Sasuke's tail waved in the air

"Who's the jealous one now, Sasuke," Sasuke buried his head behind Naruto's," I'm sorry Tenten, but it's already official," Tenten's parents gasped a little and smiled

"What does that mean?"

"Hm, well it can mean many things. We can't be separated, we stay with each other forever, maybe kids," Sasuke's head shot up but before he could say anything, Naruto stopped him," it was an example Sasuke, don't go thinking about it," Sasuke's head shot back down.

"Well Tenten, me and Sasuke have to go now, as you can see, he's feeling a bit down," Naruto leaned in to Tenten's ear," and a bit jealous,"

"I am not jealous,"

"We have to go Tenten, it was nice meeting you," Naruto and Sasuke said their good byes and walked off.

"You're good with kids Naruto,"

"I said don't think about it,"

"Fine, but you'll eat those words someday,"

"Oh really," Naruto smiled

"Yes, really,"

* * *

**That may be the longest chapter I may ever write, maybe. So how did you guys like this chapter. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! THANK YOU, FOR READING! Some of you were right about my idea with Deidara, but I went off track and forgot about it. Well thank you, and be expecting more. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AS WELL! **


	10. Evil Sneer

**Hey guys I'm back with more and some good new….for those of you who love this story, I 've decided to make this story longer than expected, probably somewhere in the twenties or thirties or maybe even more, so that also means that I have to continue my other stories, and that also means more stories as well. So I just wanted to get that out. Also I am very sorry for the mistakes I made in chapters as sometimes I do not take the time to edit them, so if you see a big mistake, please inform me and I will fix it. **

**I am also sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. Thank you for those of you who read this, as I really appreciate it**

**Evil Sneer**

* * *

The three followed Sasuke into a men's department store. Deidara looked at Sasuke who was carrying Naruto on his back.

Deidara stood in front of Sasuke stopping him "Sasuke, why are we here?"

"Because I found some wonderful suits that would fit the two of you,"

"Why would you want us to try on suits,"

Sasuke smiled," Oh no reason, they just looked…like they would fit you…two,"

Deidara raised a brow and got back behind Sasuke,"Okay…,"

Sasuke led the two to their rooms, Sasuke put Naruto down and smiled," Just change into those and come out so I can see them,"

Naruto the two nodded and disappeared behind the door. Sasuke face let out an evil sneer. He found a place to sit near the two rooms and he waited, and waited, and waited.

Sasuke finally stood up and went to knock on the door," Hey what's taking you guys so long?"

"Can we change out of these clothes, Sasuke?" Deidara stuck his head out the door

"No, you're not leaving until I get payback for what I had to do,"

"Well it was for a good reason,"

"I know it was, but I had to climb on top of a man's lap, I was lucky I didn't puke in the middle of the plan,"

"I never told you to do that,"

Sasuke grabbed the handle of the door and opened the door before Deidara could close it.

Sasuke smirked," You don't look that bad,"

"I'm a dude, we dudes aren't meant to look like girls and women and shit,"

"At least I didn't make you wear a wig and a bra,"

"Deidara put his hands on his hips," I didn't make you wear a bra,"

"A bikini is close enough. Besides you don't look too bad, that skirt and that blouse fits you," Sasuke took his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of Deidara

"No, you wouldn't," Deidara glared at the raven who was now looking at him

"Oh yes, I would," Sasuke looked back at his phone," and…send,"

"I hate you SO much right now,"

"Oh look Itachi texted back,"

Deidara ran over to Sasuke," What did he say?"

"_I need a girlfriend_," Sasuke looked at Deidara who was now next to him, drooping his ears down," Don't be so down, you weren't the only one I made cross dress,"

"Yeah, but you didn't just get dumped by your mate,"

"He didn't dump you, he was just teasing, you know my brother, he's probably busy dealing with Mother talking his ear off about her kimono,"

"I guess,"

"Now come on, don't you like teasing Naruto, you take pictures and send them to Mother, she'd love to see them,"

Deidara's eyes lit up," That's a good idea,"

"Aren't I brilliant,"

"But are you sure, Naruto's going to hate you,"

"Well he hasn't seen the gift I bought him earlier today,"

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you, it'll ruin the surprise,"

"What!"

"No Deidara, now let's go get Naruto out," Deidara just nodded and followed Sasuke to Naruto's room

Sasuke took a breath and knocked on Naruto's door," Naruto, are you done yet?"

Naruto ignored Sasuke.

"Naruto….?"

Naruto still didn't answer and Sasuke was getting worried and began banging on the door

"Naruto!"

When there was no reply Sasuke went to the front desk to ask for the keys.

"I need the keys for a certain dressing room,"

"Which room?"

"Room five,"

"Wait for a second sir," the lady walked off and came back with keys," here you go," the lady handed the key Sasuke.

"Thank you," Sasuke walked off followed by Deidara. they reached Naruto's dressing room. Sasuke inserted the key, he tried turning it, but it wouldn't budge

"Deidara, why isn't the key working?"

"He's probably holding the lock from the inside," Deidara helped Sasuke turn the key, but it still wouldn't move. Sasuke took the key out and inserted it again.

"Naruto's stronger than he looks," Deidara help Sasuke again, but the same results came," well what do we do now,"

"I don't know," Sasuke took the key out," Naruto! Open the door,"

"No!" Naruto finally spoke, which made Sasuke relieved

"Open it Naruto, the sooner you come out, the sooner we can leave,"

"Well then you can leave without me,"

"Deidara, what do we do now?"

Deidara stood there thinking," Well, we can always force the door open,"

"Oh and how do we do that?"

"We kick it down of course," Deidara walked closer to the door

"No Deidara I don't think that's a good ide-,"

Deidara lifted a foot and kicked the door hardly, swinging it open. Naruto fell on his ass and hit his back, making him yelp loudly.

Sasuke ran into the room and found Naruto on the floor with his legs on one side and his arms covering his head. Naruto removed his arms and revealed his face. Sasuke smiled and picked Naruto up.

"Why, I turned my princess into a queen," Naruto blushed and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck hiding his face, not wanting anyone to see the blush. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and smiled again," Why don't we go home," Sasuke turned around with Naruto still in his arms.

"Oh let me change first," Deidara ran into his room. Naruto tried getting off of Sasuke and changing back as well, but Sasuke kept his grip

"Where do you think you're going?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke," Going back in to change,"

"Sasuke smiled," Whoever said you could change back,"

"What! But, I don't want to go back home dressed in this. Your mom will strangle me to death,"

"My mom will love seeing you in a plaid red skirt and a white collared blouse with long blond hair," Sasuke smiled again and get a grip of Naruto who was trying to get out.

Deidara got out of his room," Okay lets go"

"Oh can you get Naruto's stuff for me Deidara,"

"Why do I have to do it?"

Sasuke looked at Deidara like he was stupid," Does it look like I have the hands to,"

Deidara rolled his eyes," Fine!" Deidara went over and put Naruto's clothes in the bags.

"Oh and Naruko's present,"

"Fine, fine, fine!" Deidara went over to Sasuke and picked up the bag next to Sasuke foot.

"Thank you," Sasuke turned around and walked to the exit. Naruto was starting to kick and thrash about trying to get back into the dressing room," Naruto~!" Naruto flinched and stopped struggling," thank you,"

Sasuke carried Naruto, who was now sleeping, back to Deidara's car.

"So how are we going to get Naruto in the car without waking him," Deidara turned around and rested his hands on his hips.

"Don't worry, I'll sit with him in the back," Sasuke opened the door and got in with Naruto still in his arms. Deidara just shrugged and got to his seats.

"So, we're going to your place,"

"No, we're going to buy more clothes for you to dress into," Sasuke raised a brow

"Fine Mr. Sarcasm," Deidara started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

It was a thirty minute trip home, and Sasuke was looking at Naruto's tail slowly wagging and his ears twitching from time to time. Sasuke would sometimes grab ahold of Naruto's ear's and feel how soft they were.

"Is it just me, or does Naruto always like to keep his tail and ears out," Deidara turned around for a second.

"Yeah, he likes keeping them out most of the time, he says it feels more comfortable than putting them away,"

Deidara just nodded and kept on driving. Sasuke was still entertained by Naruto's ears and tails and watched them all the way home.

* * *

**Short Chapter, boring chapter… I couldn't think of anything for this chapter. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND HELP ME OUT WITH THIS PREDICAMENT! LEAVE A SUGGESTION….PLEASE, I'M NOT JOKING! Thank you! **


	11. Hot No Lives

**HI, I might have sent a couple of private messages to some of you. If you didn't get one, I'm sorry, I'll try to thank all. Well if you read the note I put in the last chapter, about my writer's block, it's still, here. I'm sorry if the story gets boring and short. Yes this is one of my moments, you can click away. WAIT NO! Also if you have noticed, I deleted a story called "Special Someone" because I couldn't think of anything to write, so I deleted it. If you would like me to put the story back up, then, I don't know, um…messages me. Well haven't I opened my loud mouth enough, get to the story. **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**

**Hot No Lives**

**You've Gotta Love them**

* * *

The three arrived to the Uchiha's estate in a good thirty minutes. The sound of the engine awoke Naruto, he sat up and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his blouse. Naruto removed his arm and revealed Sasuke smiling, Naruto jumped and hit his head on the hood of the car. Sasuke laughed at Naruto's klutz as the fox held his head with his hand, ears drooping. Sasuke pulled Naruto back down on his laps and held a blotch of Naruto's long hair. Naruto blushed and spat the raven's hands away, Sasuke pulled Naruto into a little embrace and got out of the car.

Deidara locked the doors and looked over at the two and pointed at Naruto," Is he still sleeping?"

Sasuke stopped and raised a brow," Yes, he's still sleeping after you loud engine roared throughout the neighborhood,"

Deidara put his hands on his hips," Well I was just wondering why you're still holding him, Mr. and Mrs. Sarcasm,"

Naruto's ears perked up and looked over at Deidara and back at the house, his eyes widened and he tried getting off of Sasuke, Sasuke struggled to keep hold as he knew what Naruto was trying to do.

"Naruto, stay still!" Sasuke almost slipped but Deidara pulled on his arm. Sasuke walked to the door and took his keys out, he was about to insert the keys, but Naruto used his right foot to kick them out of his hold. Naruto looked at Sasuke and glared, as Sasuke did the same," Naruto ~!"

Naruto leaned in closer and glared a bit more," Let me go,"

"No can do, I want Mother to see you," Sasuke smirked which made Naruto just thrash more Sasuke turned his head around to look at Deidara," hey can you pick the keys up and unlock the door,"

Deidara sighed, and walked over," I have to do everything don't I," Deidara picked the key off of the floor and inserted it, he turned the key and opened the door revealing Itachi sitting on the couch watching the news. Deidara's ears and tail popped out and he ran and jumped on Itachi, Deidara clinged on to Itachi as he smiled at Deidara. Itachi looked over at Sasuke and raised a brow in curiosity

"Sasuke, who's that you got there,"

Sasuke smiled and turned around to close the door," Just Naruto."

Itachi moved Deidara's grip, left the couch and walked over to Sasuke," Care to let me see him."

Sasuke hid a smirk," Let's go get Mother first, where is she?"

Itachi smirked as well, knowing what Sasuke was up to," You're a murderer."

"I'm not the one doing the killing,"

Itachi just rolled his eyes," She's in the kitchen cooking,"

"Alright," Sasuke took his shoes off and when he took a step, Naruto tried pushing himself off of Sasuke…..again. He started kicking and hitting Sasuke in the back and yelping. Sasuke smirk grew bigger until it was a full sneer.

Sasuke walked in the kitchen followed my Itachi, he waited at doorway until Mikoto noticed him. Mikoto turned around and raised a brow," Sasuke where's Naruto?"

Sasuke laughed," He's right here Mother," He put Naruto down put wrapped his arms around his stomach in case he gets any ideas," Itachi, block the door," Itachi did as told and stood in front of the door.

Mikoto took a look and walked closer, Naruto gulped and was thinking about how he wanted his funeral to be. Mikoto was now standing in front of him, examining, it took a good two minutes until her eyes started sparkling and her tail wagging like an insane typhoon. Naruto took one more big gulp and prepared himself for the end. Mikoto lunged on top of Naruto and the two fell to the ground cushioned by Sasuke.

"Oh My Gosh! I should reconsider my refusal about the human pillow," Mikoto was clinging on to Naruto, not seeming that she was going to let go any time soon.

Naruto froze and stopped his movement for about a minute. Sasuke and Mikoto, raised a brow and looked at Naruto, when they forgot about keeping their grip, Naruto scramble about of their grasp and ran to his room. He locked the door and flopped himself on the bed, angry, or more like furious at Sasuke who forced him to dress like this and tried to kill him. Naruto pounded on his bed a couple of times. Naruto heard a knock on the door and turned around.

"Naruto?..."

It was Sasuke, Naruto pouted and dropped his face back on the bed," Go away!"

Sasuke sighed," Come on Naruto open the door, you can't stay in there forever, what about food and stuff,"

"Yes I can! I'll just jump out of the window and go get some myself," Naruto pounded one more time.

"What about me?..."

Naruto's ears perked up and his tail started wagging, he sighed and got off the bed and walked over to the door. He grabbed the knob and unlocked it, opening it to reveal…..Mikoto? She was in front of the door smiling, and behind her was Sasuke also smiling. Mikoto grabbed Naruto and pushed him into the room," Now let's get you ready for tonight," Naruto growled but stopped when she glared at him.

Sasuke smiled and waved to Naruto," Have fun in the next six hours (_of pain_) I'll be outside in the living room with Itachi and Deidara," Sasuke turned around and walked away.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, he didn't care if he was his mate, he really wanted to punch him in the face right now.

Mikoto dragged Naruto into the room and locked the door.

"While you and Sasuke were gone, I bought something for you for the festival tonight,"

Naruto erased his glared and looked at Mikoto," Why do we have to do it now?"

"Because we have a lot of things to do, now, let's get started, when I'm done with you, Sasuke will faint,"

"Yeah, _like he'll ever care_,"

"Sorry, Naruto I couldn't hear you,"

"Oh it was nothing," Mikoto nodded.

* * *

Sasuke, Itachi and Deidara were talking and watching television.

Itachi turned around and looked at Sasuke," So Sasuke, are you wearing anything special for tonight,"

"No, I'm just going to go in some jeans and a T-shirt,"

"Hmm,"

Sasuke flip through the channels while Deidara was munching on some chips

Itachi looked at Deidara, and then at Sasuke, and back to Deidara," Guys….we need a life,"

Deidara chocked on a potato chip and looked at Itachi," You just noticed that now smarty pants,"

"No, but it just popped in my head,"

Sasuke turned the t.v. off and slumped in his seat," We can always go outside and go for a swim,"

"Nah, I'm don't want to get dark," Deidara took another potato chip out and popped it in his mouth

"It's something called sun screen, dumbass," Sasuke threw the remote control at Deidara.

"Do you have any?"

"Seriously, we're pale for a reason you know,"

"Why, because you wear a lot of sun screen,"

Itachi took the control and turn the t.v. back on," No because we never go swimming anyway,"

"Waste of a pool,"

"It doesn't matter, we're filthy rich," Sasuke threw his hands up in the air.

"You, guys are boring," Deidara sighed

"No, it's just you're too annoying," Sasuke looked over. Deidara made a bitchy face and pulled his head back.

It was about six thirty and the three all fell asleep on the couch, they were awaken by Mikoto who was telling them to come to Naruto's room.

She took a hold of Itachi's arm and pulled him off the couch, leaving him on the floor groaning in pain

"Hurry you three, I'm finally finished with Naruto," Mikoto ran into the room, followed by three couch potatos.

Mikoto brought Naruto out of the room and the three dropped dead in astonishment

* * *

**Cliffhanger, don't worry, the chapter will come out in less than twenty four hours. Did you like the chapter! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE (I BEG OF YOU!) PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Well I think I should go, it's three in the morning, got to get some sleep. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Peace Out! : )**

**Sorry for Typos and mistakes**


	12. Unbearable Pain

**I'm back with more NaruSasu goodness! :3 Well I did say that I would post this in less than twenty four hours, but it's been quite a long time…I have no excuses, you can kill me now! *Clears Throat* Sorry I'm acting strange today. Well I have finally reached over fifty reviewers, well it only says forty, I know I'm not suppose to, but I count the guest reviews and those other ones, so technically it's fifty reviewers. Thank you for all of your nice reviews I appreciate it! This stories half way done, well not exactly but close enough. **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**

**Unbearable Pain**

* * *

Naruto was pushed out of the room by Mikoto, he turned his head sideways looking at anything but Sasuke and his group. The three had their mouths opened in awe as they stared at Naruto's kimono which was lavishly decorated in a bright orange color with black lining and designs. The Kimono would drag across the floor, making it look like a wedding kimono, Naruto's nine tails were out to match his gown and so were his ears. Naruto had small extensions in the back of his hair, making it look like he grew his hair out in that spot.

Mikoto stood behind Naruto smiling and wagging her tail," So….what do you think? I've really outdone myself this time,"

Deidara closed his mouth and shook his head," Nice, you really have outdone yourself Mrs. Uchiha," Mikoto smiled and looked at Naruto, who didn't seem the most happiest in the room.

"How much was this Mother?" Itachi pointed at the kimono and then the extensions

"Oh the extensions were nothing since they're clip on ones…the kimono…hehehe," Mikoto scratched the side of her head with her index finger

Itachi slapped his forehead and sighed," How much?"

Mikoto looked down," One…k,"

Itachi's mouth dropped again and he put his hands in the air," I don't care anymore, I don't," Itachi leaned against the wall.

Mikoto looked at Sasuke for a comment," Sasuke~?" Mikoto smiled brightly

Sasuke put his hands on his mouth and tried to make out the words….but failed. Mikoto laughed" Speechless, see I told you Naruto," Mikoto shook Naruto's shoulders. Naruto didn't smiled or laugh, he was still, Mikoto looked over at Sasuke again in curiosity, she raised her brows and lipped something

"_What's wrong with Naruto?" _

Sasuke shrugged and looked back at Naruto who still looked off into the distance.

Mikoto raised a finger," I totally forgot about something, Deidara, Itachi, come with me,"

Deidara shrugged his shoulders," Why?"

"Mikoto hid a sneer," I need you to help me with something, both of you, don't worry, it won't take long,"

Itachi and Deidara followed Mikoto into Itachi's room and left the paralyzed Naruto and the raven. Sasuke looked over at Naruto again, Sasuke smiled as he went over and embraced the fox and kissed him on the forehead," You look…..stunning,"

Naruto's finally looked over and pushed the raven away, Sasuke was shocked at what Naruto did

"Naruto?" Naruto ignored him and went inside his room and locked it. Sasuke stood outside the door shocked.

'_Naruto, never rejects me, what's up with him," _

Sasuke walked into his room still wondering, he flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes, in thought.

Naruto sat on his desk looking into the mirror that was hanging on the wall. Naruto lifted his arm up, measuring how big the sleeve was, he then lifted both of them up and looked at his right arm, left, right, and back to his left, and he looked back up. He took his extensions and let them rest on his shoulders, he then began playing with his ears a bit, like how Sasuke would do, but Naruto was never awake to notice. Naruto stood up and looked behind at his nine tails, he spun around in circles until he almost trip from his gown and had a mini heart attack. Naruto was going to walked back to his desk, but a shock of pain emit from his abdomen. Naruto put his hand over and held it in pain as he fell over and was now lying on the floor curled up in a ball. He lied there for a few moments until he heard Mikoto's voice outside the door

"Naruto!" she knocked on the door," Come out, I have something to show you, so you don't feel awkward and lonely at the festival tonight."

Naruto slowly stood up and continued holding his stomach," Coming, wait just a minute," Naruto walked over to the door he stood up straight and let his hand fall, holding in the pain. He opened the door to reveal Mikoto smiling again.

Naruto! Come on," Mikoto took Naruto's arm and dragged him downstairs, the pain was unbearable right now, but Naruto held everything in. Mikoto took Naruto to the living room where Itachi and Deidara were.

He found Deidara wearing a kimono as well. Mikoto squealed as she hug Naruto, which only made the pain worsen," Doesn't he look nice Naruto, but his Kimono's much more plain because…..well…because….. I ran out of money, but oh who cares,"

Deidara looked to the side," Much better if you didn't spend any money on me,"

Mikoto turned to look at Deidara," What did you say Deidara?"

"Oh nothing, I was talking about how I…. I would love it if I could just wear my regular clothes…..instead,"

"Tch, tch, tch, no can do Deidara, you're going to wear that tonight whether you like it or not,"

Deidara threw his hands up in the air as he flopped himself on the couch. Naruto got out of Mikoto's hold as he stepped aside

"I'm going to the bathroom," Naruto left as he left the couple to deal with Mikoto. Naruto emerged in the bathroom as he locked the door and fell to his knees, coughing. He crawled his way over to the sink and held on to the counter as he pulled himself up. He was now coughing immensely, he filled a cup with water as he drank it all down, he coughed one more time, closing his eyes. When he opened them, his dropped the cup as his eyes were now wide opened. What was right in front of him, was his own blood in the sink. His hands started shaking as he used them to hold his head. He started to panic, he looked around the bathroom for no reason until he heard Itachi's voice outside.

"Naruto, are you alright, I heard you coughing?" Itachi knocked on the door.

Naruto looked over," I'm fine I choked on some water,"

"Alright but hurry we're leaving soon,"

"What about your father?"

"We're going to meet him there at nine,"

"Alright," Naruto washed all the blood out of the sink as he wiped his hands and opened the door to find Itachi.

"Ready to go,"

Naruto nodded as he followed Itachi outside, on the way he noticed that the pain in his stomach was gone, he let out a relived sigh as he continued to walk behind Itachi. They came into the living room where Mikoto was trying to get Deidara off the couch and Sasuke was laughing at Mikoto's failed tries. He looked over to Naruto, and sent one of his smiles, Naruto tried to hold in a blush threatening to cross his face, but he failed. Naruto looked down holding onto his kimono. Mikoto noticed the two coming in and rushed over to Naruto.

"Okay fine then, we'll just go without Deidara,"

Deidara waved his hand in a swatting motion," Yes leave without me, I'll be fine here,"

Mikoto sneered and went over to Deidara and whispered something in his ear," You know Deidara, if a couple doesn't go to their first welcoming festival, they're doomed to fall apart," Deidara's ears perked up as he stood up and made a poker face," fine let's go~,"

Mikoto clapped her hands as she went outside. Itachi went over to Deidara as he patted him on the head," Let's go lazy ass,"

Deidara nodded as he liked being patted by Itachi, the two left the room, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and held out a hand," Let's go Naruto," Sasuke smiled as he waited for Naruto. Naruto took his hand and then went for his arm, Sasuke sent another smile as the two walked out of the house locking the door behind them. The two walked up to Mikoto's car, while the other two took Itachi's car. Mikoto handed Sasuke keys as she pointed to the garage.

"What do I have to?"

"Yes Sasuke, my car's quite small,"

"Fine," Sasuke walked over to the garage door and punched in the pin, and the door opened loudly. Sasuke and Naruto walked inside and revealed a 2013 red Ford Focus. Naruto opened the door and entered the passenger seat as Sasuke started the engine.

Deidara's mouth dropped as he pointed at the car," Why…why….why does he have a car?"

Itachi rolled his eyes," Because he can drive, duh,"

"But I never knew he had a car,"

"He doesn't like to drive it, makes him feel like he's standing out too much,"

"Well, YOU could at least drive it sometime instead of you driving this," Deidara pointed at Itachi's 2011 Nissan Maxima.

"I like my car just the way it is, now come on get in," Itachi shooed Deidara inside the car as he disappeared in it soon after.

Mikoto's car and Itachi's car had to go out first before Sasuke could ever get a wheel out of the garage.

Naruto was inside the car looking around at the details in the car, Sasuke looked over and smiled," What are you doing, it's not like it's your first time in here,"

"I know but I've only been in here like once or twice," Naruto rolled the window down and looked outside. They finally go out of the neighborhood and entered the freeway. It was a twenty minute drive to the festival, and Naruto didn't have anything to do. He would look at the window, and then get bored of it and do something else, like playing with his own tail. And of course Naruto would get tired of that as well. Naruto slumped in his seat for a while

"Naruto don't do that, you'll ruin the kimono,"

"I know but still, there's nothing to do,"

"There's only five, six more minutes left just wait,"

"Fine," Naruto looked out the window again as he smelled the air and felt the wind on his face. Naruto was getting carried away as he was now sticking his head out the window. Sasuke looked over and pulled Naruto back to his seat

"Don't do that either, you'll get your head ripped off by a tree,"

"But what am I suppose to d-,"

"Oh look it's right there,"

"Really!" Naruto looked outside as he saw the festival lights and the smell of takoyaki and sake. Naruto hadn't been to a festival in a long time, and he was excited about the festival. Sasuke found a good parking spot and paralleled parked it.

"You're good at driving Sasuke, you know how hard it is for me to parallel park,"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto in shock," You can drive!"

"Of course I can, I just never mentioned it because it wasn't important,"

Sasuke looked back at the wheel," Wow that's a shocker,"

"And what's so shocking about that, I've got a 2013 Toyota Supra waiting for me back at London,"

"I see, well we should get going,"

Sasuke got out of the car along with Naruto, Sasuke locked the car and walked over to the festival with Naruto clinging on to his arm.

* * *

**Longer Chapter this time. Hmm, I bet you're probably wondering what will happen to Naruto. Well read the next chapter and you'll find out. Or maybe it's the chapter before that, or maybe- leaving that aside. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE~~~~! LEAVE A REVIEW ( you see I doubled the pleases from last time ) THANK YOU! I SERIOULSY APPRECIATE IT, SERIOUSLY, I'M NOT JOKING! Well thank you for all of your nice reviews again. Bye~su**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes **


	13. Festival Pain

**Hi, I don't really have anything to say this time, but I do have one thing, I'm thinking of deleting my other stories. But don't worry I'm still thinking about it, but it's not like they'll be gone forever, I was thinking about deleting them, and then posting hem back up changing the plot and scene a bit, but I moving towards the decision not to do so, but…..idk, probably I won't delete it, but….yeah.**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes.**

**Festival Pain**

* * *

Naruto the Sasuke met up with the others at the entrance of the festival, Deidara was interested at the kite infested sky, looking at it in awe, Itachi looked at the guy like he was a weirdo, so he took a step away from Deidara. Mikoto, was doing what she usually does at the sight of Naruto, hugging his guts out and admiring whatever she puts on him. Mikoto shook Naruto's shoulders until she noticed a flaw

"Naruto~!" Mikoto looked down anger.

Naruto stepped back, taking a big gulp," What is it?"

"How many times have I told you!" Mikoto looked back up," Get your tails out of that- now!"

Sasuke looked at Mikoto in shocked

'_She censored herself! How interesting can this get," _

Naruto looked back to find that his tails were not there, then he looked back," Do I have to put them o-"

"YES! Do you know how hard it was to figure this –ing kimono out," Mikoto shook Naruto's shoulders again," DO YOU!"

"Sorry ma'am," Naruto let his nine tails pop out as everyone around them stopped their actions

Mikoto smiled again," Thank you," she let go of his shoulders and went back over to Itachi. Naruto let out a relief sigh and went back over to Sasuke

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and whispered something "Your mom can get really scary sometimes,"

"Ha, the only thing that scared me was that she censored herself, if you weren't here, she'd probably cuss out her lungs out," Naruto took one more gulp as he followed Sasuke up the stairs to the festival.

Naruto began to notice the stares from everyone around them, as they got closer to the festival opening, the stares began to grow more. Naruto walked up a bit faster catching up to Sasuke and taking ahold of his arm, he looked around at the children and their parents who stared in awe. When they finally passed the entrance, the only thing Naruto could here, was laughter all around. The festival was lively and pleasing, Naruto was glad that his tails didn't catch….every bodies attention. Naruto walked with Sasuke around the area with Mikoto in front of them and the other two behind them. It was difficult for Naruto to walk around, he almost tripped when someone stepped on his gown. Naruto felt like he wanted to cut the stupid kimono, but it'd be rude to Mikoto, so he left it as it is.

Sasuke looked around," So Naruto, where would you like to go first?"

Naruto shrugged," I don't know, it's been a long time since I've been to a festival, and it's not like they have a festival like this in London,"

"Well why don't we go there first," Sasuke pointed to a small building that was dark and looked abandoned.

"Why the building looks like it's about to collapse," Naruto looked up at Sasuke

"It's suppose to look like that," Sasuke laughed

"It is? Then what is it suppose to be,"

Sasuke smirked a bit," Uh, why don't we go there and you'll find out,"

Mikoto turned around and raised a brow and called to the two," Sasuke! Where are you guys going!"

Sasuke looked over and pointed to the small building," Over there,"

"But that's the- oh okay then, meet us at the shrine later,"

"Alright," Sasuke looked back and continued to walk. Deidara and Itachi caught up to Mikoto

Deidara raised a brow," Isn't that the haunted house?"

Itachi looked over and laughed," Yes that is, I need to talk to Sasuke tonight or else he'll be killed by Naruto,"

"Are you kidding me, he'll probably be dead by then," Deidara and Itachi looked at each other and laughed

"Mother you knew didn't you,"

"What?"

"That Sasuke was going to bring Naruto to the haunted house," Deidara held his stomach

"Hmm, I wouldn't say I knew, but, yeah, I guess,"

Deidara went over and put a hand on Mikoto's shoulder," I'll arrange your son's funeral for you, so you don't have to cry from laughter when you're doing it,"

"Why would I cry from laughing?"

"It's nothing, never mind,"

Itachi went over to the two and tapped Deidara on the head," Did you know that ninety-nine percent of rapes start from the hand on the shoulder,"

Deidara looked over to his hands which was still on Mikoto, he quickly took it away and wiped it on Itachi's hoodie.

"Well, why don't we go over there," Itachi pointed to the stalls on the right

"Alright," Deidara took ahold of Itachi's hand and followed him.

The two walked when they noticed someone was missing, Itachi turned around and found Mikoto walking the other direction.

"Mother!"

Mikoto looked over and waved," I going to meet your father!"

Itachi nodded and walked off.

Sasuke and Naruto were at the entrance of the small building, and Naruto was starting to regret going to the building.

Naruto shook Sasuke's arm," Uh, Sasuke, can we turn back, this place is starting to creep me,"

Sasuke smiled," It's suppose to do that Naruto, haven't you been to a haunted house before," Sasuke and Naruto entered.

"A haunted house?"

"What they don't have these in London?" Sasuke walked down the dark path with Naruto still beside him.

"I think they do, I've heard of it before but I never been in one," Naruto got behind Sasuke when he heard a creek.

"Well they're not as scary as you think,"

"I don't know, Sasuke~," Naruto jerked when there was a sudden knock on the door behind them.

Sasuke nudged Naruto," Go open the door, Naruto," Naruto looked up and nodded

Naruto slowly approached the door and put his hand on the knob, he twisted the knob, and opened the door, to reveal a ghost that jumped in front of Naruto's face, which freaked the crap out of Naruto. He eek a bit and quickly ran behind Sasuke again, only to feel a wet slimy solid substance on his neck, he jerked and turned around, finding a wet paper towel hanging on a string. The "ghost" disappeared behind the door as the towel was pulled back. Sasuke laughed at Naruto, who didn't seem to happy

Naruto got closer to Sasuke's back," Can we go back?"

Sasuke laughed somemore," Naruto, if you were scared of that, wait until what's up ahead," Naruto flinched as he heard those words.

"What do you mean up ahead?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke

"Nothing, you'll find out," Sasuke walked ahead, Naruto paused for a bit and jumped when he heard a scream behind him. Naruto quickly ran to Sasuke side, and took ahold of Sasuke's arm. They stopped when another door stood before them, Sasuke smiled again," Do you want to open it Naruto, there's nothing behind it,"

"No way I'm trusting you," Naruto glared at the door, Sasuke left and Naruto let his arm go. Sasuke opened the door and smiled

"See I told you there's nothing behind the door," Sasuke held a hand out waiting for Naruto. Naruto grabbed ahold and walked to the door, when he passed it he let a relived sigh out, only to be stopped by a bloody goblin that popped up right in front of him. Naruto screamed this time and punched Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke jerked and when Naruto let go, Sasuke held his stomach in pain.

"Ouch, why'd you hit me," Sasuke was now rubbing his stomach

"I hate you!" Naruto grabbed his hand back and turned away. Sasuke laughed when he saw that Naruto was trembling a bit, he went over and put his hands over Naruto's eyes.

"Doesn't that help," Sasuke leaned down and looked at Naruto's face. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's, and smiled. The two walked on and Naruto tried to hold every scream that would emit out of him.

After thirty minutes of screaming and terror to Naruto, they finally got out of the stupid haunted house. Naruto ran out of the building and looked like he wanted to destroy the thing. Sasuke went over and patted Naruto on the head.

"Well done, you survived your first haunted house,"

Naruto glared at it, turned around and walked off. Sasuke laughed at Naruto and followed him back to the lively festival. The two spotted Itachi and Deidara at a game stall, Naruto walked over and surprised them. Itachi looked over and spotted Naruto and Sasuke.

Itachi nudged Deidara, as he looked over as well," Oh, Naruto, how did you like the haunted house,"

Naruto went behind Sasuke," Don't remind me, I'm never following Sasuke to dark scary buildings especially when he smirks,"

Sasuke laughed," Where's Mother,"

"She went to go meet up with Father, we haven't seen her for a while,"

"Yeah, she headed out to the left side of the festival," Deidara snapped when he almost missed the jackpot making the owner laugh.

Itachi rolled his eyes at Deidara and looked back at the other two," Shall we go look for her?"

"I guess it's almost time for the opening ceremony,"

Deidara went over," I wonder why they have the opening ceremony so late into the festival, it's already nine,"

"They probably have something planned ahead," Sasuke pulled Naruto from behind. The four left the stall, and walked off.

After about twenty minutes of searching for Mikoto and Fugaku, they finally found them at the entrance of the festival.

"So should we go to the opening ceremony?" Itachi put his hands on his hips

Mikoto put her finger on her chin," Well will we make it? It's starting soon,"

"Of course we'll make it, we just have to cut through the crowd,"

"Deidara, do you really think we'll make it when it's starting in two minutes, the ceremony is all the way on the other side of the festival," Itachi pounded his head

"We can always try,"

"Sasuke, you're smarter than that, think, there are thousands of people, how do we try,"

"Well we can just go in our demon forms, we're small we can fit between people's feet," Sasuke change into his demon form

"What Sasuke-"

"Don't be so difficult Itachi, just have some fun," Deidara changed as well and was now flapping his wings.

"Yeah Itachi, how hard will it be," Mikoto changed into her lion form waiting for Fugaku to change as well.

"Come on son," Fugaku leaned in," Or else your mother will go berserk," Fugaku changed into his wolf form.

"Naruto what do you think," when Itachi turned around, he found a fox demon waiting to sprint," Not you too! FINE!" Itachi change into his wolf form.

"_Let see which pair will get there first," Mikoto smirked_

"_Well then it's on Mother," _

Sasuke and Naruto got on their stance ready to sprint.

"_Five," _

Mikoto and Fugaku set their position

"_Four,"_

Deidara and Itachi looked at each other and nodded

"_Three, Two, ONE!"_

The six sprinted off in all different directions with their own plans in mind. Deidara and Itachi went to the left side as Mikoto and Fugaku went right. Naruto and Sasuke had different plans, the backed up and went out of the festival.

Sasuke took the lead as he got in front of Naruto.

"_Are you sure we should go his way Sasuke?" _

"_Yes, the other four would have to cut through the crowd and finally get out of it, but we can avoid it and go into the forest, come,"_

Sasuke turned left and ran into the forest, as Naruto followed him. The forest was dark, the only light there was, was from the festival.

"_Naruto, take the lead," _

"_Why," _

Naruto went next to him and looked over

"_Just do it!" _

Naruto nodded and got in front of Sasuke, they were now close to the ceremony, as it was only a couple of meters away.

"_Sasuke," _

"_Turn, we should be there by now," _

Naruto nodded as he went left again and entered the festival again, he dodged everybody's feet and would check up on Sasuke behind him

"_There, it's right there," _

Sasuke took the lead as he directed Naruto through the crowd

Naruto laughed a bit

"_It sounds like we're on a top secret mission,"_

"_Yeah in your dreams Naruto,"_

Sasuke smirked as he turned and they finally got into the ceremony opening.

The two changed back into their human forms and walked around

"Do you think they're here yet?"

"I don't know, Mother and Father aren't really good with directions,"

"Deidara and Itachi should be close,"

"I doubt it, with Deidara flying and Itachi on the ground, he probably got stuck in a tree,"

"Why don't we go search for them,"

"I guess," Sasuke turned back into his form as well as Naruto,

"_Who should we look for first?"_

"_What about Itachi, they have to be closer than your parents," _

"_Sure,"_

Sasuke ran ahead and stopped waiting for Naruto, Naruto was about to catch up to him, but a shock of pain stopped him, leaving him on the ground. Sasuke eyes widened and he quickly ran back to Naruto

"_Naruto! Are you alright?"_

Naruto got up

"_Yeah I tripped on something,"_

Naruto was trying his best to hold the pain that emerged from his stomach, but this time, he couldn't take it anymore, as he fell again

"_Naruto!"_

Sasuke changed form and picked Naruto up, who was still a small fox

'_We have to find Mother and Father,'_

Sasuke thought in his head of his next step, he started panicking more, as Naruto lied in his arms, still and paralyzed

"Naruto hang in there," Sasuke looked around and finally, finally spotted Itachi. Sasuke's hope raised again as he yelled out Itachi's name

"ITACHI!" Sasuke ran to their spot, trying to get through the crowd, as he hoped Naruto would be okay.

'_Please let Naruto be okay…please. You can't take him away,'_

'_You Can't!..."_

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm sorry this chapter took longer to come out, my laptop finally backfired on me, the charger broke, and I couldn't get ahold of any computer writing substance. Well this is another cliffhanger, sorry guys, I'm sorry this chapter took longer to come out, my laptop finally backfired on me, the charger broke, and I couldn't get ahold of any computer writing substance. Well this is another cliffhanger, sorry guys. But I will try to post another chapter today, or for me, twelve or one in the morning. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU! AND SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**


	14. Twenty Fourth Annual Fest

**HI! I have finally concluded my decision about deleting my stories, and if you read my other story "He Was My Past, But….." it's too long to type, but if you did read it, then you should know that I posted another chapter, so that means, I will not delete my other stories. Well Thank You for all of you reviews. And now, since I am starting to write my other stories now, means that chapters for this story will have pauses here and there, but sometimes, I'm just having technical difficulties with my computer. So….yeah. Enjoy**

**Sorry For typos and mistakes**

**Twenty Fourth Annual Fest**

* * *

Sasuke was trying his hardest to get to Itachi, as the crowd was big, he almost tripped in some occasions and was sometimes stopped by security because of the traffic. Itachi still couldn't see or hear Sasuke, as the raven wasn't very close to him. He looked back as he spotted Mikoto and Fugaku, who was even farther away, Sasuke was about to turn to them, but was stopped by the moving crowd.

Everything went dead silent when the host came up to speak in front of the audience, she stopped in front of the microphone, and tapped it a few times, testing it.

She was mid-sized with short brown hair, and was wear a hakama," Hello, and welcome to our twenty fourth annual welcoming festival," the crowd cheered and applauded loudly, waiting for more," I am your host again this year, Shizune, some of you may know me from assisting Dr. Tsunade," the crowd cheered again," but enough about me, what about you guys!," the crowd was now cheering in full throttle as Naruto awoke

"_What's going on, Sasuke?"_

Naruto curled his stomach a bit more when a shock of pain sparked up again.

"The ceremony started, just get some rest," Sasuke put a hand over Naruto's outer ear, as he pushed the other one to his chest, blocking off most of the noise from the crowd.

"Welcome, to day one of this humble festival! Most of you should know what I am talking about right?" Shizune took the microphone off of the stand and walked off the left side of the stage," Well for those of you who don't, let me explain to you! The welcoming of the mating seasons festival is one of our most popular festivals here in little old Konoha, over the years, our festival expanded, from just one little party, to the event you see before you. And also, when those dramatic actions grew, so did our time. The festival in the beginning was only for about what…an hour or two, but now, our festival last for two weeks. We even have our festivals in the rain, but who needs to worry about rain in this season, right?" The crowd cheered again, signaling their agreement," So you may be thinking," What the heck do we do in two weeks, eat our stomachs full with takoyaki, and drink ramune?" heck no. Our activity list changes everyday. We have subject changing debates that go on forever, but listen, eighteen or older only, now that may sound boring, but trust me it's not. The first minute and you already see things being thrown around, to lollipops and Nike shoes, heck I saw a leak being thrown… and Coke….by the way guys, don't throw soda or juices or beer, guess who has to clean it up…yeah, guys, not a good idea," Shizune walked over to the right side this time bending over to smile at a little girl," Well why am I here talking when we have a show to start…..," Shizune stopped talking when someone called her over, she went over and was now talking to a guy wearing a black hat with a blue T. She nodded and came back," uh, sorry guys, change of plans, no show tonight, our stereos and music backfired on us, and it looks like our team couldn't make it tonight, sorry," the crowd awed in sorrow. Shizune looked around at all of the sad faces of the people and opened her mouth to speak again," But! Just because we don't have a show tonight, doesn't mean that you're going to leave the festival sad and crying," the crowd started cheering again," wow, that got you, well let's see what I can whip up," Shizune went back stage.

The crowd went silent, it was still, and everybody was waiting for Shizune to reveal herself again. Sasuke knew this was the perfect time to get to Itachi. Sasuke put Naruto inside his black checkered jacket, as he zipped it up and held Naruto inside. He moved his way past everybody, squirming and fidgeting though the silent crowd. Sasuke looked up as he made the assumption that he was close to Itachi now ,as he quietly called out Itachi's name.

"_Itachi_!" Itachi still couldn't hear Sasuke, as he showed no sign of looking over. Sasuke attempted at it again as he raised his voice a little higher," _Itachi_!" Itachi finally turned around and spotted the raven.

Itachi grabbed Deidara's long sleeve and pulled him over, walking over to Sasuke side with Deidara behind him, stumbling on the way.

Itachi and Deidara finally reached the raven. Itachi looked around and over Sasuke, and opened his mouth to whisper something," Is Naruto with Mother and Father?" then he looked down at Sasuke's stomach his eyes slowly got bigger," whoa," Itachi starting pointing.

Sasuke looked down at his stomach and unfastened the zipper on his jacket, revealing Naruto, who was sleeping.

Itachi raised a brow," Tell me, why is Naruto in-,"

"Why is he in my jacket and why is he sleeping," Itachi nodded," good question….. I don't know, we were looking for you guys and suddenly Naruto fainted in pain, he tried to get up the first time, he said that he tripped over something, but when he go up, he fell back down again," Sasuke started to panic," and then when he stopped moving, I picked him up and looked for you guys, and then when I found the two of you, the fucking Shizune bitch had to come up stage and make the crowd even more difficult to go through and Naruto didn't seem to get any fucking better, and then-,"

"Sasuke no need to call Shizune a bitch and start swearing," Deidara put his hands on Sasuke shoulder, trying to calm him down," Take deep breaths, calm, I know what's wrong with him,"

Sasuke head shot up as he looked at Deidara with wide eyes," What, what's wrong with him Deidara!"

"Shhh, you're so loud, calm down, he not going to die on you," Deidara assured Sasuke but changed his mind," I think…,"

"You think! Naruto can die any minute if we don't call a doctor and, and, and, and, I forgot what I was going to say and…..AH!" Itachi and Deidara put a hand over Sasuke's mouth as they both hushed the panicking raven.

"Sasuke take deep breaths and calm….down," Itachi told the raven," stop fretting so that we can find Mother and Father before Shizune comes out again and the crowd goes wild," Itachi turned Sasuke around and pushed him forward to Mikoto's side.

The three moved quickly before the host got out on stage again. After squirming around through people and an overload of body heat, the three finally were close enough to Mikoto and Fugaku to call them over.

Itachi got a bit closer as he took a couple more steps," Mother-!" Itachi looked down and dodge a little girl and looked back up," Father!"

Mikoto and Fugaku looked over at Itachi as they waved at him and walked over," Itachi, where the others?" Fugaku whispered

"They a little back trying to get through the crowd, but that's not the thing, som-,"

"Why did you ditch Deidara, Itachi, you're not suppose to, you're the dominant in this relationship," Mikoto lectured the man.

"Mother that's not-,"

"No, no, let me finish, I bet you that Sasuke stayed with Naruto all the time, you don't see him leaving Naruto alone for a second, heck I barely see the two without each other now,"

"Yeah Mother that's nice but-,"

"And here you are, without Deidara and left him behind and-,"

"Mother of – God please listen to me!" Itachi breathed

"Alright no need to get all fussy over it," Mikoto zipped her mouth waiting for Itachi to speak

"Sasuke said something's wrong with Naruto, he said that Naruto fainted or something I don't know bu-,"

"What! Naruto!" Mikoto's tail went straight up as she pushed Itachi aside and ran to the others

"And there she goes, never listening to what other people say to her," Itachi sighed

"That's just your Mother, won't find anyone like her, so did you um…about Deidara-,"

"No," Itachi stopped Fugaku," I'm planning to tell him during mating season,"

"He'll be shocked," Fugaku looked at Itachi

"I know, but I have to tell him,"

"Are you sure you want to do this, it's a really big step in your life, Itachi," Fugaku put his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm prepared," Itachi turned around

"Alright, then let's go meet up with the others,"

Itachi nodded as the two went to go meet up with the others.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+S.A.~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Everybody was back at the estate in Sasuke's room.

Sasuke looked up when he noticed something," Wait a second, why is everybody in my room when something bad happens,"

"Because whenever something bad happens, it's about Naruto," Itachi looked over at Sasuke

"Yeah, even if it is Naruto, why does it have to be my room, can't we just go to Naruto's room,"

"Well we could but yours was clo-,"

"No," Mikoto stopped Itachi," it's because Naruto doesn't have a room, well not anymore,"

The two looked over at Mikoto, including Fugaku and Deidara," What are you talking about Mother, Naruto's room is right next to Itachi's down the hall,"

"No, while you three went off to the mall, I moved Naruto's stuff into your room," Mikoto started playing with her nails

"What, you moved his stuff into my rooms which means-,"

"That you're going to be sharing rooms with him, yes it does. I thought since you were mates, there was nothing to worry about, and it's not like you haven't done anything dirty in this room anyway-,"

Sasuke stopped Mikoto," Wait, how did you know that Naruto and I -….in here?," Sasuke asked

"Lucky guess, you guys always end up in your room anyway," Mikoto looked up and smirked

Deidara head shot up," I know what's wrong with Naruto!"

Everybody looked at Deidara," Really!"

"No…" everybody sighed

Itachi went over to the door," I'm going to call Dr. Tsunade over here to take a look at Naruto," Itachi exited the room followed by Deidara.

Fugaku looked out the door and closed it, he leaned over to Mikoto as he whispered something in her ear.

Mikoto shot up," Really!"

"Yeah, Itachi told me the other day," Fugaku leaned back

"Oh my, already…" Mikoto looked over at the door

Sasuke was curious as he raised a brow," What, what are you guys talking about?"

Fugaku looked over," Something about your brother,"

"What about Itachi?"

Mikoto leaned over as she whispered. Sasuke eyes widened as he sat up," Are you serious," Mikoto nodded to Sasuke

Fugaku went over," He said he'll tell him during mating season,"

Sasuke put his hand over his mouth.

The two came back into the room and read the atmosphere," What's going on?" Deidara went back over to his spot. Itachi looked at his father knowing what he did, as he glared at Fugaku. Fugaku could only return a smile. Itachi went back over to his spot next to Sasuke.

"So what did the doctor say?" Sasuke asked

Itachi looked over," Well she said it's not anything to worry about, as it's natural,"

"Natural?" Sasuke raised a brow

Mikoto gasped," Really! Are you serious!"

Itachi nodded

Sasuke was still confused," What, what's going on!"

Deidara looked over at Sasuke," It means Naruto is developing, you know, when submissives get to this certain age, they start growing wombs near mating season and only when mating season approaches, so they can have kids,"

Sasuke eyes widened," What….,"

"It's not surprising, I'd call him late, most submissives start growing their wombs when they're seventeen. But what, Naruto's like, turning nineteen this year,"

Sasuke was speechless and surprised. Fugaku and Mikoto smiled and starting laughing at Sasuke's face.

"Wait then what about Naruto fainting and stuff?"

"Oh it's suppose to hurt, cramps and stuff like that, sometimes they cough up blood, it painful for us, but as years pass by, the pain decreases,"

Mikoto nodded," Yeah I can't feel a thing now,"

Itachi looked over at Mikoto in shock," Mother, you can still have kids!"

Mikoto looked offended," Well! I'm not that old,"

"Or maybe she's just thinking she's growing the womb, but really, she's no-,"

Mikoto shot a glare at Deidara," Deidara~ who's the one who helps you get through that pain and makes you change your mind about suicide?"

"Suicide, they have suicide thoughts!" Sasuke looked over at Itachi

"No, that's just Deidara, that's not suppose to happen, it doesn't hurt That much,"

Sasuke looked back as he closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh.

* * *

**Another Chapter. Thank you for your nice reviews! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AGAIN AS WELL! PLEASE! THANK YOU! SERIOUSLY….NO REALLY….THANK YOU! Well I think this story is past it's halfway mark. Please, don't hesitate to read my other stories. Thank you.**


	15. A Boring Night

**Hey Guys, sorry if this is a boring chapter, since I didn't upload a chapter yesterday, I just wrote whatever popped in my head. Well enjoy this last minute crack. Thank you for reviews! **

**The Boring Night**

* * *

The five were still attended in Sasuke's room, waiting to see if Naruto would awake sooner than they expected. Mikoto and Fugaku started to get bored as the paced back and forth in the room, Deidara and Itachi made their own little game

Deidara thought what his next choice would be," Kisame,"

Itachi responded," Fishy….."

"I'd say sushi, but okay," Deidara looked over," uh…..Sasori,"

"Strange," Itachi raised a brow

"Suigetsu."

"Weird…..,"

"Uh, okay, umm….oh what about Sasuke's classmate…..what was her name again…..?"

Sasuke, apparently, didn't know what type of game they were playing but answered Deidara's question, knowing who Deidara was thinking of," You mean Karin,"

Deidara's head shot up," Yeah Karin,"

Itachi thought for a while, a war was in battle in his head," Well, I'm down to two, but I can't choose between a redhead, or a bitch,"

Deidara looked over at Itachi and pointed at him," I'd say a bitchy redhead," he started nodding.

Itachi looked over," Yeah but it's only suppose to be one word,"

Deidara looked forward again," So it doesn't matter if it's true,"

Itachi started rubbing his chin between his fingers," That is a good point," and started nodding his head wisely

Sasuke looked over at the two," Why are you guys always talking about Karin if you hate her so much?"

The two looked over," Because it's called ranting," the two said in unison.

Sasuke threw his hands up aimlessly in the air," Alright then, if you say so," he let them fall back to his sides

Itachi looked back over to Deidara," So who's next?"

Deidara thought for a while," Uh…. What about….. Kabuto?"

Itachi looked disgusted," Uh, that guys creepy!"

"Not as creepy as Orochimaru," Deidara corrected Itachi,

They two carried on to their game, with Sasuke as company. Mikoto and Fugaku jerked when they saw Naruto moved as they went over. The two stood on opposite sides of the bed and flinched when Naruto moved again. He turned over to his sides, as he was now wagging his nine tails in a fast motion. Mikoto and Fugaku were curious about his actions.

"Fugaku dear." Mikoto put her hand on her chin as she squinted her eyes and leaned in closer to Naruto," did I ever do that?" as she pointed to Naruto's tails.

Fugaku crossed his arms over his chest as he thought," Well, I don't recall, but this doesn't usually happen when people are unconscious,"

Mikoto looked up as Fugaku still leaning down," Maybe he's just sleeping….?" She got back up and shrugged

"That what you do when you're unconscious, you sleep," Fugaku pointed out to her

Mikoto stated back," But you choose to sleep. When you're unconscious you're like "bleh" and you lie there,"

"Mother, Father, does it really matter if Naruto is unconscious or not, who know, maybe he's awake and he eavesdropping on us," Itachi looked over, now playing cards with the Deidara.

"Royal Flush, now give it to me!," as Deidara threw his cards down and was reaching for something behind Sasuke's back.

Mikoto looked back and gasped," Itachi! Are you teaching them how to gamble? Sasuke still underage, and so are you two," As she pointed to him and Deidara

"Mother, we're-,"

"No, you're grounded Itachi, and Deidara I'm calling your parents!"

"Mikoto, honey, dear, Itachi and Deidara ar-,"

"No, Fugaku! You are always spoiling these three, you have to teach them-,"

"Mother!" Itachi cut Mikoto off," Mother, Deidara and I are twenty-one, we're so not under age, and Sasuke not even gambling,"

Mikoto stopped her rampage," Oh, I thought you were turning twenty-one next year….hehehe,"

Itachi slapped his forehead as Deidara looked up at Mikoto," Yeah, and, I don't have parents, remember, ,"

Mikoto raised her brow," You don't, I'm pretty sure I met them before-,"

"I don't have any type of blood related family," Deidara looked at her like she was stupid

"Whoops, my….bad…" Mikoto looked over at the door," I'm just going to go get…a midnight snack, yeah. Fugaku, you want some?"

Fugaku shook his head as Mikoto left the room and closed the door behind her. Fugaku threw his hands up in the air and let out a sigh," She can be so stubborn sometimes,"

"Go figure," Itachi threw his cards down onto the floor," Full house," as he yawned

"Royal Flush….," Deidara threw his cards aimlessly on the ground

"Again! How many royal flushes can you get?" Itachi shouted out

Deidara threw his hands up in the air "Luck, I was born with it,"

"And you're lucky that I'm your mate," Itachi leaned closer to Deidara

"No, no, that was the bad part of my luck, dealing with your stupid fan girls "AHH Itachi, Look Over Here!" and "Ah Itachi, Can I Bear Your Children!" and don't forget that one girl who wanted you to rape her in front of the class-" Deidara sighed, as he breeze blew his bangs up

Itachi smiled," Aww, were you getting jealous of my fan girls?"

"No!" Deidara blushed a bit and turned his head to the side," it was just getting annoying," Deidara looked at his watch on his left wrist," It's twelve already, I should get going," Deidara stood and walked over to the door, he opened it, revealing Mikoto walking down the hall while chewing on an oatmeal bar

She stopped and looked over at Deidara as she raised a brow," Are you leaving Deidara?"

"Yeah, it's twelve already it's getting late," as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, you can stay here for the night. Instead of driving home, it's dangerous at this time," as she walked over to him," and besides," she went up and whispered something in his ear.

Deidara blushed as he cleared his throat a bit," Well I can stay in one of the guest rooms instead,"

"Oh, you don't need a guest room, just sleep with Itachi tonight or something, ask him if you can borrow some of his clothes for the night," as she backed up and turned around

"What! I can't do that!"

"Why can't you," she turned back around, resting one of her arms on her hips, while the other was holding the bar," is there something…..wrong, with sleeping with Itachi,"

"No, that's not it, it's beca-,"

"Do I really have to say the same thing I told Sasuke about Naruto and his room," Mikoto walked closer and pointed her bar at him," Do I!"

Deidara leaned back and shook his head," No ma'am, I am Perfectly, fine with sleeping in Itachi's room tonight,"

Mikoto backed up again and smiled," That's good, now please step aside so I can go inside," Deidara stepped to his right and let Mikoto pass, as she opened the door, finding Itachi and Sasuke with the cards

"Do you have an eight of clubs?" Itachi dully said

"No, goldfish," they both turned around and spotted Mikoto standing there smiling at Itachi

"Itachi, would you mind if Deidara slept here for the night?"

Itachi raised his eyebrow," No, why,"

"Because he said he'd sleep here, in you room,"

Itachi looked at Deidara who was behind Mikoto making an "X" with his arms

"I don't mind," Deidara slapped his forehead in defeat and used his hand to lean in the door.

Mikoto smile grew bigger," Great, let Deidara borrow your clothes for tonight alright, alright, bye, goodnight," Mikoto erased her smile as she got away from the door and walked to her room. Deidara was still there leaning on the door, Itachi got up and turned Deidara around as he guided him to his room," Why don't I get you some plain clothes,"

Deidara put on a poker face," Great, this will be fun,"

Itachi smiled," I know," as he gently patted his hands on Deidara's shoulder.

Sasuke was still in his room as he threw his cards on the floor," Looks like I win by default,"

Fugaku walked over to Sasuke as he put a hand on his back," Well I should go now, your mother is probably making a mess in the room,"

"What mess? Whenever I go in the room, it's always clean,"

"Yeah, but that's after I clean it up," Fugaku patted Sasuke's back

"Wait where am I suppose to sleep?" Sasuke looked up

Fugaku opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Deidara who was walking down the hallway," In your room, stupid," Deidara left and went downstairs.

"In my room, then what do I sleep on?" Sasuke looked over at the hallway

Fugaku was about to answer, but was interrupted by Itachi who was also passing by," On the bed, duh," as he went downstairs

"With Naruto?" Sasuke looked back up

Fugaku was about to answer again, until this time, this time, he was interrupted by both," NO! With Shizune," both Deidara and Itachi said in unison, drinking a sort of blue substance.

Fugaku sighed as he threw his hands in the air," I'm not needed anymore so I'll just leave," as he dodged Sasuke and left to his room, followed by the other two and their blue liquid substance.

Sasuke stood up as he stretched his arms and closed the door, Sasuke walked over to his closet, turning on the lights and disappeared in it. Sasuke closed the closet door, he pulled out random clothes that looked comfortable for sleep as he jumped out of his clothes and put the others on. Sasuke picked his dirty clothes from the day, up and threw them in the laundry basket next to the door, the clothes landed straight in as he smiled and walked over, opening the door and emerging out of the closet, turning off the lights in it. He walked out, and went inside the bathroom. He flicked the lights on and went over to the sink. He turned the water on as he filled a cup with the substance, he picked his tooth brush up and put some "Colgate Total" on it. He put a fraction of the water in his mouth as he rinsed and spit it out, and put his tooth brush in his mouth and started scrubbing. Sasuke walked over to the door, still brushing his teeth and looked over at the bed, he stopped his brushing for a bit to sigh, as he walked back over and spit the foam out, grabbing the cup and started to rinse his mouth.

Sasuke took a cloth and wiped his mouth with it, throwing it back in it's original spot. He flicked the lights back off as he whispered something to himself," This is going to be a long night," he went over to the door as he clicked the room lights off and walked over to the window, opening a crack, as Sasuke found it a bit stuffy. He threw all the curtains on all seven windows over, letting the moon's light illuminate the room. He walked back over to his bed as the lightly threw himself on the bed, not wanting to wake Naruto up. He looked over and found Naruto, facing the door's direction. Sasuke smiled as he went under the covers and turned around to face the windows, he let his eyelids fall and block his vision, as he fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**A small chapter, done. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE READING!**

**THANK YOU! DATTEBAYO... no, I've gone mad!**

**WELL THANK YOU AGAIN! :)**

**Now here is a description for a new story that I am planning on making.**

**enjoy! **

* * *

Everthing about planet Earth change in 2050, a new goverment took the throne, and made Earth, a battle ground. New technology was made, as it changed gamers taste in things. A game were you kill, or be killed. A game were you choose your battle partner, and fight to the top and be crowned, Edens. But this year, there were two who made it to the top, the first year, where they crownd both teams, and gave them the names, Eden Ignite. But what happens when a rule appears. And destroys everything.


	16. A Birthday To Remember

**So did you guys check on the preview from the last chapter, if you have no idea what I am talking about, then go back and look at the preview on the bottom of the page. I'm sort of stuck on the plot the new story, I want to do this one part, but I can't seem to fit it in right. Oh and of course, I almost forgot to tell you, it's, yes, another SasuNaru fan fic. Well please, please, please…..please leave a review when you are done reading this chapter, reviews make me feel like it's worth writing this story, even though sometimes, I don't get sleep. But it's not because of me writing, it's because I stay up all night trying to think of something to write. Well I should probably stop complaining, I'm pretty sure most people have it worse.**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**

**A Birthday To Remember**

* * *

Naruto woke up one morning by a bird's melody and the bright sun that irritated his eyes. Naruto sat up, squinting his eyes from cruds that were not in his comfort zone, Naruto looked around the room, as he noticed he wasn't in his room. He wasn't surprised about that fact, it wasn't the first time for him to wake up in another room. Naruto took one more glance when he finally made the assumption that it was Sasuke's room. He looked down as he found warm empty space next to him, indicating that Sasuke just woke up. Naruto got out of bed as he removed the outer layer of his kimono, letting fall to the ground, and left it there. He walked over to the bathroom, and opened the unlocked door, apparently, Sasuke was in the middle of taking a shower, not that Naruto cared anyway. He walked over to the sink as he began taking out the extensions that were still intact with his hair, or tried. Naruto would reached to the back of his head and begin taking them off, but it tangled his hair together and made it impossible to take out.

"Damn extensions- Fuck!" Naruto pulled his hand back when something pinched his finger hardly. Naruto looked at the finger as it started bleeding.

Sasuke stopped the water as he turned the knob off and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

Naruto looked over holding his finger still," Sasuke, do you have any bandages?"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, finally noticing him there," Bottom left cabinet,"

Naruto nodded as he crouched down and opened the wooden cabinet revealing the bandages, as he took them out and opened the paper box.

Sasuke looked shocked, expecting other actions of Naruto, like screaming and yelling for an explanation, but Naruto stood there, opening a box of bandages," Naruto?"

Naruto looked over as he finally opened the box," Hm?"

"Aren't you shocked or anything, the fact that you suddenly wake up in my room?" Sasuke asked

"No," Naruto took a bandage out and closed the box, putting it back in the cabinet," It's not the first time I wake up in your room in the morning, I'm just surprised we're not both naked," Naruto opened the wrapper and took the bandage out, throwing the wrapper away and putting the bandage around his finger. Naruto reached for the back of his head again, attempting to get the extensions again. He flicked and flipped, but just made it worse.

Sasuke laughed at Naruto's failed attempts as he went over to help," Here, let me do it," Sasuke swatted Naruto's hands away as he went for the extensions. It took a while for Sasuke to get the tangles out until he could finally find the base of the extensions.

"You have really bad bed hair," Sasuke pointed out to the fox as he now crossed his arms over his chest

"Well at least I don't have a duck's butt on my head…," Naruto looked at his Sauske's hair," when it's dry," Naruto pouted

"But I'm not a solar flare," Sasuke smiled

Naruto blew his hair out of his face in boredom as he looked at Sasuke in the mirror," Are you done yet, Mr. Duckbutt?"

Sasuke stopped his motions raising his eye brows, daring him to go further with the names," Wait just a minute, Mrs. Bedhead," Sasuke pulled the first extension out of Naruto's hair

"OW! Jeez do you have to do it that harshly, it was a joke," Naruto held the back of his head

"Well you sounded like you were getting bored, so I went faster," Sasuke pulled the second, and last extension out of his hair.

"Ouch!" Naruto squinted his eyes tightly

"Aw, did I go a little too far that time," Sasuke put on a face

Naruto frowned at Sasuke and turned around walking out of the bathroom, flopping himself on the center of the bed and looked up.

Sasuke smirked as he put a pair of pants on and walked out of the bathroom and looked over at Naruto, joining him on the bed, as he got on top. Sasuke smiled as water dripped from his hair and landed on Naruto.

Naruto flinched as he raised an arm and grabbed a fraction of Sasuke's straight hair," It's still wet, go dry it before you get a headache again," Naruto turned to his sides face the window.

"Oh come on, don't I look awesome with straighter hair, I look like Itachi "I need a girlfriend," Sasuke imitated. Naruto laughed and turned back over looking at Sasuke, as he put wrapped his arms over his neck and pulled himself up

"Well I think I like you better with a duck butt on your head," Naruto smiled and leaned in closer to land a kiss on Sasuke, until the door flew opened, and showed sleepy Itachi and Deidara. The two froze knowing what they just interrupted, looking at Naruto's kimono on the floor and a shirtless Sasuke with Naruto around him.

Itachi scratched the back of his head," Hehehe, I think we should probably leave now, but Mother said to be downstairs for breakfast soon,"

Deidara showed a guilty smile," Uhuh," Deidara grabbed the door knob," you guys can continue whatever the heck you were doing just now,"

Sasuke removed Naruto's arms, making him fall back on the bed," No, it's fine, we were just about to go downstairs anyway, after Naruto takes a shower," Sasuke turned around, finding Naruto on his feet.

"Alright, just be downs-," Itachi was cut off

"Just be downstairs when breakfast is ready, I know, I know," Sasuke moved his hands in a swatted motion.

Itachi yawned and closed the door, leaving the two, Sasuke turned back around to Naruto, watching him stretch his arms.

Sasuke shrugged," So are you going to take a shower or what, we have to go downstairs and eat," Sasuke complained

"No, I'm too tired," Naruto fell back onto to the bed," go downstairs yourself, but save me something," Naruto swatted his hands

Sasuke sighed," No, that's not going to happen," he got up and walked over," you're going to take a shower and come down to breakfast with me whether you like it or not," Sasuke smirked

Naruto sat up and looked at him, but only lied back down again," Yeah, what are you going to do, rape me and drag me to the bathroom," Naruto threw his hands in the air

"I can always try," Sasuke gave out an evil smirk as he climb on the bed and topped Naruto," but I'd probably drag you to the bathroom first,"

"You wouldn't," Naruto glared

"Try me," Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto's ankles and tugged on him. Naruto yelped as he turned the upper part of his body around and grabbed on to the covers. Sasuke smiled as he gave another tug, loosening Naruto's grip on the blankets.

"Come on, it's just one quick shower," Sasuke emit

"I hate water and you know that, besides, it's not like I skip showering, I just prefer not doing so in the morning," Naruto turned around and sat up, with Sasuke still on his ankles.

"And, your point is, you're a fire type, and you said that you don't skip showering, so why not just do so now," Sasuke tugged one more time, leaving Naruto on the floor," It's not like you're saving a shower for an important event today, we have nothing to do today."

Naruto glared even more as he pouted and shook Sasuke's grip off of his feet, as he quickly got up and stormed away," You wanted me to take a fucking shower right?" Naruto went over to the closet, grabbing a change of clothes, and walked back out, heading to the bathroom, loudly slamming the door.

Sasuke looked at the bathroom door and was surprised. He stood there amazed, but quickly snapped out of his trance and went in his closet to get a towel.

He emerged back out of the closet with the towel on his head, as Sasuke leaned over and put his hands on his head, wiping the towel over his wet hair.

Sasuke stopped as he looked over at the bathroom door and walked over, knocking on it.

"Naruto, can I come in for a sec," Sasuke knocked again when no response was heard, except for the sound of running water.

Sasuke knocked again," Naruto?" Sasuke heard a click on the door as it was opened revealing Naruto wearing only a towel around his waist with a bucket of water. Sasuke looked at the blue, big bucket as he raised a brow," What's the bucket for?"

"This," Naruto glared as he threw the water on Sasuke and jetted back, slamming the door on Sasuke's now, wet face.

Sasuke glared at the door, and wiped his face with the towel, he gripped the towel tightly as he pounded on the white door," Naruto! Open the door RIGHT NOW!" Sasuke pounded on the door again. Naruto ignored this demand and continued turning the hot water in the shower.

"Naruto! Open the fucking door! NOW!" Naruto sighed as he walked over to the door and clicked it open, quickly opening it

"There I opened it, happy," Naruto frowned as he closed the door again, locking it.

"Naruto! I Mean It, Open Right Now!" Sasuke knocked on the door, and glared.

Naruto could only sigh once again, getting the bucket and filling it up with water again, he was quite sure that Sasuke wouldn't see it coming, since the sound of hot water would block the sound of the water being captivated by the bucket.

Sasuke knocked one more time," Naruto! Open the God Damn Fucking Door Now!"

Naruto opened it and didn't hesitate to throw the second bucket of water on him," Do you really like it when I throw water at you?" Naruto glared again.

"Do you like making me mad?" Sasuke glared back

"Make you mad, yeah, you're always the one getting mad. I have to put up with your stupid crap,"

"Oh, my stupid crap, what about you, always going on and on about pointless shit," Sasuke leaned in closer only to slammed at again. Sasuke glared at the door one more time before he threw the towel on the chair, not bothering to dry himself, and left the room, furious.

Naruto walked over to the shower, which was now burning, he looked back at the door and sighed in sorrow. He got inside the tub as he closed the glass doors and turned the water temperate down, walking into the rain of water that was now pouring down his face.

Sasuke walked into the dining room as Itachi, Deidara, and Fugaku sat at the dinner table talking about plans for something, while Mikoto was in the kitchen getting plates and the food ready. Sasuke pulled a chair and sat down, with water dripping down his face. The three looked over in question, as Itachi was the first one to ask

"So, Sasuke, I suppose you like water, right?" Itachi leaned in

"No," Sasuke rested his head on his hand

"So, then, can you explain why water is dripping everywhere from your hair and face," Fugaku asked holding the newspaper

Sasuke sighed as he looked away. Deidara's eyes flashed as he stood up and leaned across the table and came closer to Sasuke's face," I bet I know why,"

Sasuke looked over," Oh really why?..." Sasuke asked Deidara, hoping he didn't know the answer

"I bet you made a certain nine tail fox pissed this morning," Deidara smiled and sat back down," Aren't I right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke eyes widened as he still kept eye contact off of the list. Deidara laughed," I knew it! What did you do, get in on him while he was showering and attacked you?"

"No!" Sasuke stood up," I just…got him mad," Sasuke sat back down

Deidara smiled," Wow, this is only your second day of dating him and you guys are already fighting,"

Mikoto walked into the room," Deidara, go easy on Sasuke, it's only his second day, he's just not use to it, I mean you and Itachi fight all the time don't you?"

"Yeah, but our first fight was in two months," Deidara stated

"I know but-," Mikoto was cut off when Naruto walked into the room. Everybody's mouth drop when they saw Naruto enter the dining room, or they thought he was Naruto. He had straight hair and a pin to keep the bang from blocking his sight. His hair was more of a dirty blond color than a bright yellow, the most obvious thing, the small markings on the side of his cheeks were gone, and that the color of his eyes were more green.

Fugaku stood up as he walked over," May I ask, who are you, and how did you get in the house?"

Naruto sighed as he walked over into the room and sat down on a chair," What you haven't seen me in straight hair before?"

Deidara examined his hair," Yeah, but what about the dirty blond color?"

"And the whiskers?" Itachi pointed out

"Oh and don't forget about the eyes," Mikoto added

"This is why I don't take showers in the morning, I don't know how, but everything turns like this, my face isn't my face anymore and my hair is the worst, my markings are gone, and my blue eyes disappear. I'm a fire type, I don't do good with water, especially in the mornings and afternoons," Naruto looked over and glared at Sasuke as he turned away.

Fugaku sat back down," So, how long does this usually last?"

"Well at the most, until the afternoon, it never took longer," Naruto looked over.

"I see, well enough about that why don't we eat," Fugaku took his newspaper back and threw it back in the cabinet.

Mikoto looked over at Fugaku," Fugaku! Don't throw things, how many times do I have to tell you,"

Fugaku made a scared smile," Sorry Dear," Mikoto smiled.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~S.A~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, and Deidara watch Naruto and Sasuke glaring at each other during breakfast, and couldn't help to notice an electric current between the two.

Mikoto loosened up as she went on a quest to get the atmosphere into a better condition," Why don't we talk about the upcoming birthdays,"

Deidara looked over," But all of our birthdays passed already," looking back down at his food

"Oh really, I didn't know, I thought there was one more," Mikoto put a finger on her chin as she thought

Naruto looked up from his food as she cut her off from her concentration," Yeah, you forgot about mine,"

Mikoto clapped her hands," Oh yes, Naruto's birthday is still to come, but come to think of it, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up," What,"

"You birthday is…?" Mikoto smiled

Naruto sighed," October Tenth,"

Mikoto smiled," Oh yes and October Tenth is on…" Mikoto looked over at the calendar which was hanging on the wall

Naruto sighed again as he wiped his mouth and threw it back on the table," It's today,"

Mikoto looked over and smiled," Oh yes it's…..IT'S TODAY!?" Mikoto looked back over at the calendar," Oh dear, it is today," she looked back at Naruto

Everybody in the room looked over at Naruto who looked around," OH YEAH, WHAT A BIG SHOCKER!" Naruto said with loads of sarcasm.

* * *

**Another chapter done! It brings loads off of my back. Well about my story, I'm planning on posting it near the end of this story, or sooner. But yeah.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW BELOW AND TELL ME HOW THIS CHAPTER WAS!**

**I APPRECIATE IT!**

**Thank you!**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes. **


	17. Surprise

**Two chapter in a day….well yeah. So, did you like the last one, I'm typing this chapter so early because my electricity...is down, so now I'm hoping my little fishies don't die on me and my lobster, no seriously I have a mini lobster, and it turns color. So enough about that, let's just…yeah.**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes.**

**Surprise!**

* * *

The five sat at the table, staring at Naruto in awe, who was eating a slice of bread. Naruto looked around dully at the others, and sighed," If you guys are going to be staring at me through breakfast, then I might as well not eat breakfast," Naruto threw his slice of bread onto his plate as he stood up, picked up the plate, and walked over to the kitchen. He threw away the remaining food, and put the plate in the sink. He walked out of the kitchen, and went upstairs, back into his room.

When Naruto was out of sight, everybody looked over at Sasuke, eyeing him.

Mikoto leaned in closely to Sasuke," You forgot Naruto's birthday…..," Mikoto glared

Deidara leaned in as well," So that's why he was mad at you, you forgot his birthday, and you didn't even know, HA!" Deidara sat back down laughing.

Itachi looked over at Deidara and put his coffee down," Deidara…?" Itachi called

Deidara looked over," What?"

"Do you remember my~ birthday?" Itachi questioned

Deidara leaned in," Of course I do Itachi,"

Itachi took a sip of his coffee," Oh really, when is it,"

Deidara sat back down," It's…it's…oh it's April twentieth,"

Itachi sighed," Wrong, don't go criticizing people if you can't even remember your mate's birthday,"

"Alright,"

Mikoto clapped her hands together," Why don't we throw a surprise party for Naruto!?" Mikoto shouted.

Fugaku shushed her," You don't have to be so loud,"

"Sorry…," Mikoto whispered

Itachi stood up and went over to the kitchen," With just the six of us? How boring,"

Mikoto glared," Well what's wrong with just the six of us," she crossed her arms over her chest

Itachi came back into the room," Oh, nothing, except for the fact we probably be playing with cards the whole time, acting like seniors," putting his hands on his hips

Deidara thought for a second," Well that is true, we would need more people,"

Mikoto protested," No but this is-,"

Itachi cut her off," Why don't we just invite some of our friends make it more….lively (?),"

"I guess we can…..," Deidara looked over at Sasuke," What about you Sasuke,"

Sasuke looked over and shrugged," I'll invite some, but don't you dare," Sasuke glared at Itachi and Deidara," invite, any of my fan girls," he warned

Itachi and Deidara hid a smirk," Oh don't worry we won't," the two said in unison.

Sasuke walked over to the living room," Great then why don't we go to my room, since we always end up in my room," Sasuke headed up the stairs, until he was stopped by Itachi

Itachi put a hand on Sasuke's shouler," I don't think your room is available right now," Itachi looked up at Sasuke's room.

"Oh yeah, forgot," Sasuke headed up the stairs followed by the other two. The three entered Itachi's room, as they all found a place on the floor, they got themselves comfortable, and sat in silence.

Itachi looked at the two and shrugged," So, how do we get our friends?...,"

Deidara rested his head on his hand," Psh, what friends, they're all bitches and whores, I mean do you remember Kisame and his muscles," Deidara raised his arm and pushed his sleeves up and made a stupid," Look at my biceps and my eight-packs, aren't they nice? Hurhurhur," Deidara looked at the two and made a poker face," What, it's true,"

Itachi rolled his eyes at Deidara," Why don't we drive around town and-," Itachi was stopped by Sasuke

"If you say drive around time and pass by each and everyone's house….I'm not paying for gas, and no I'm not tagging along," Sasuke made a dull face and he sighed

"Well then, we're in a predicament," Itachi stated.

"Why don't we just not have a surprise party, it's such a pain," Sasuke dropped himself on the floor.

"Do you want Naruto to stay mad at you forever," Deidara questioned the raven on the floor

"No, but it's-," Sasuke was cut off

" Are you guys stupid, we have phones don't we? Just text them or something," Deidara exclaimed

Itachi raised his eyes," But doesn't that make us sound like-,"

"Girls," Sasuke cut off and made a face.

"Well then Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uchiha, tell me, what else are we suppose to do, huh,"

Itachi and Sasuke sighed as Sasuke opened his mouth," Fine….but I'm only doing this for Naruto," Sasuke pointed at Deidara

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Deidara swatted his hands," Just hurry up and tell your parents how many people will be here. And we also have to keep Naruto in his room until then," Deidara took his phone out

"He is right, we should hurry," Itachi stated his agreement as he also took out his phone

Sasuke felt around in his pockets as he opened his mouth to speak," I forgot my phone in the room," Sasuke looked up at the two who slapped themselves in the forehead

"Which room, the dining room the kitchen the-," Itachi was cut off

"My room of course!" Sasuke emit

Deidara sighed and looked up," Then go get it! Duh," he exclaims

"But Naruto's in there….," Sasuke pointed out.

"He's probably asleep, whenever I see him when you're not there, he's asleep," Deidara looked back down at his phone.

"Really? I thought he at least does something else than sleep all day," Sasuke said

"Well you thought wrong," Deidara looked back up and pointed at the door," Now hurry up and get your flipping phone,"

Sasuke chuckled," Flipping?"

Diedara made a face," Well do I really have to use bad language right now, no,"

Sasuke gave one more chuckle," Yeah, yeah," He got up as he went over to the door and left the room.

Deidara looked over at Itachi and smiled as he went over and looked down at Itachi's phone," So are we going to invite little miss redhead and gossip?" Itachi looked over at Deidara as he made a sinister smile

"I thought you'd never ask," the two chucked as they kissed and went back to texting their bitchy friends.

Sasuke walked down the hallway as he passed by a couple of empty guest rooms, he reached his room as he put a hand on the knob and clicked it open.

The room was quiet and sunny, it was a bit stuffy and hot as well. Sasuke went inside as he looked over at the bed and found a lump of orange on top of the covers. Sasuke raised a brow as he quietly opened the windows and walk over to the bed.

It was a spiral of orange with a black inner circle. Sasuke raised his brows higher and he put a hand on the spiral, it flinched and made Sasuke jet back. Sasuke walked back over as he opened a crack and peered inside, Sasuke couldn't see anything, so he opened the crack bigger, making it open entirely. What was under the spiral, was none other than Naruto himself, still with straight, dirty blond hair. Sasuke silently chuckled and swept Naruto's hair out of his face as he went down and kissed the fox's forehead, as he smiled again and went over to his desk and picked his phone up, leaving the room and smiling once more.

Naruto was awaken only a few seconds after Sasuke's leave, his eyes fluttered open, putting a hand over his face, blocking the sun's rays from his face. Naruto looked around the room, wondering what woke him up. Naruto shrugged as he dropped his head back on the bed and closed his eyes.

Sasuke entered the room again as the two looked up. Sasuke showed them the phone, and the two looked back down again.

Sasuke shrugged and sat back down again," So, how are you guys doing?" Sasuke looked around at the phones

Itachi looked up," Good, I'm halfway there,"

"So am I," Deidara raised his hand.

Sasuke shrugged as he turned his phone on and went to his messages.

Deidara looked at his phone typing on his mini touchscreen keyboard," So, Sasuke, was I right about Naruto's activities?"

"Yeah, he was curled up in a ball, using his tails as a blanket," Sasuke sent a text message to Shikamaru and Neji.

Itachi looked up," I wonder how it feels like to have nine tails?" he looked up at the ceiling

Deidara followed," That right, I never thought about that," Deidara looked over at Sasuke," Does Naruto ever complain about his tails?"

Sasuke shook his head," I've never heard him say anything about them before, he seems to like them,"

Deidara and Itachi nodded as they looked back down and started texting again.

Itachi leaned over to Deidara as he showed him something on his phone, the two smirked and chuckled.

Sasuke raised a brow and wanted and answer," What are you guys looking at," Sasuke crawled over and looked, but Itachi took his phone away," What are you guys looking at?" Sasuke leaned in close to Itachi face.

"Nothing Sasuke, it was just about a friend that you don't know, we told him to come, but he gave a stupid excuse," Itachi put his hands in front of his chest as he made a waving motion with them.

"Let me see it," Sasuke's eyes looked like he could pierce Itachi's head," Itachi! You weren't inviting my fan girls, were you!?"

Itachi shook his head," No, of course not Sasuke I swear I wouldn't do that,"

Sasuke's glared deepened, it that could happen," Itachi! I know you're lying, let me see your phone,"

Itachi put his phone in his back pocket," I'm sorry, but I never let anyone touch my phone I'm pretty sure you know that,"

Deidara looked at the two and noticed how close they were. Deidara was thinking of something, when a brilliant idea popped up in his head

'_I'm sorry Itachi, I'll make it up later, I promise,'_

Deidara leaned in on the two and did something he would regret later. He smashed the two heads together, making their lips connect.

Their eyes went wide as the crashed into each other, they hesitated to depart from the shock, but they soon snapped out of it, as they departed and coughed in disgust. Sasuke thought this day couldn't get any worse, but it did.

The three didn't notice who was standing at the door, when they looked up, they found the fox glaring at Sasuke.

The two gasped as they backed up giving the problem to Sasuke. Sasuke gulped as Naruto stepped in the room and leaned down to Sasuke's face.

"Naruto, it wasn't what you think, I swear, I didn't-,"

Sasuke was cut off," I see, so explain why you were kissing your brother," Naruto pointed to Itachi. Sasuke looked over for a second

"It was an accident, it wasn't suppose to be like that, I promise," Sasuke squinted an eye

"You forget my birthday, then you make me take a fucking shower in the morning when I already said no, and then now this, this, this, this, this fucking piece of shit! Your fucking stupid crap!" Naruto shouted. His green eyes getting bigger.

"I forgot Itachi's birthday, and he's not mad at me," Deidara butted in.

The three looked at him, Naruto just glared some more, and turned around walking to the door.

Sasuke shot a hand out," Wait Naruto," Sasuke went for his arm, but accidently grabbed a hold of his tail.

Naruto yelped as he landed on the floor.

Sasuke eyes widened," Ah! I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean to get your tail, I was trying grabbed a hold of your arm," Naruto glared some more, as he got up and left the room, slamming the door.

"Could this day get any worse," Sasuke emit and looked over at the two.

"It just did," Itachi pointed at the door," You need to loosen up, don't worry, he'll won't stay mad at you forever….I think,"

"Look on the bright side, at least he won't bother us during the planning," Deidara assured

"Come on, we need to finish inviting everyone," Itachi told the two as they nodded and went back to their phones.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+S.A.~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

It was a twelve in the afternoon and the three finally finished inviting their guest. They took a few stretches, Itachi went to the door and held the list up.

"I'll go give this to Mother," the other two nodded as Itachi left the room,

Deidara stretched one more time and headed over to the bed," I'm taking a rest, I'm so tired," Deidara emit as he flopped himself on the bed

Sasuke went over to the door," I'm going back to my room,"

Deidara looked over," Are you sure? He's going to be in there,"

Sasuke nodded as he turned the knob and left the room. Deidara just shrugged and went back to his resting.

Sasuke walked down the hall and passed by Itachi smiling at him. Sasuke raised a brow as he arrived at his room, looking at Itachi disappear into his room. Sasuke opened the door, and the room was a bit more sunnier and a little bit more cool. Sasuke took a deep breath as he walked inside and jerked when he heard the covers ruffling.

Sasuke looked over and saw Naruto on the bed sleeping again. Sasuke sighed as he walked over and gently dropped himself on the bed. Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was facing him.

Naruto didn't seem to be changing back like he said he would, there wasn't anything different. He still had his dirty blond hair and no marks. Sasuke was wondering if Naruto's eyes were still green. He shrugged and closed his eyes.

Sasuke awoke when he heard the sound of the door creaking open, he looked over and saw Itachi outside, motioning his hands to inform Sasuke to come out. Sasuke sat up as he quietly got off of the bed, he silently walked up to Itachi.

"Your friends are here," Itachi whispered. Sasuke nodded as he closed the door behind him and went downstairs.

Sasuke went into the living room as he spotted Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino on the couch talking and laughing a little bit too loud. Sasuke went over and greeted the three.

"Hey," Sasuke took a seat on the couch over. The three responded back as they looked around the room

Kiba looked over at Sasuke," I know I haven't been to your house in like seven months, but I remembered your house to be smaller!" Kiba jumped up and put his arms in the air.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we all think that," Neji stated as the rest nodded their heads

Sasuke smirked," Hn, so did you guys bring-,"

Shikamaru cut him off," our swimsuits, yes we did, but what I really want to know is, who's this person that we're suppose to give a surprise party to?" Shikamaru yawned

Sasuke froze up and looked over at the four," He's…..he's my-,"

"Co-worker," Shino stated

"No, no, no, he's his boss," Kiba nodded his head, followed by Akamaru.

"No, I think he's just a friend," Shikamaru said, yawning again.

"Uh, guys none of those answers are-," Sasuke was cut off again

"No it's his tutor," Shino commented

"No I don't have a tutor," Sasuke looked over at him.

"No it has to be his brother's mate," Shikamaru said

Sasuke sighed as he whispered something to himself," And they'd never think it's for my mate great,"

"Huh," The four said in unison and looked at Sasuke

"Oh, nothing, I was just talking to myself," Sasuke made a fake smile," why don't we just do something else until everyone else gets here," Sasuke remembered something," wait, where's Gaara and Choji,"

Neji opened his mouth to speak," He said he's be here sometime soon, and Choji said he'd come with Gaara,"

Sasuke nodded as he put his hands together and sat up," Well why don't we help my parents set everything up,"

The four nodded as everyone got up and left to the kitchen and the dining room.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+S.A.~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

It was about three and everything was set and everybody was here. But Sasuke didn't like the fact that Ino and Karin were here. He glared at Itachi and Deidara as they both smiled and gulped. Karin and Ino kept on clinging onto Sasuke as he was trying to shake them off, but it was no use.

"Sasuke," Karin let out," Why don't we go to your room, I bet it's more fun than being here,"

Sasuke shook his head as he made a dull face," I'd rather not, the guest of honor's in there,"

Karin raised a brow as well as Ino," Why's the guest of honor in your room?"

"Reasons," Sasuke glared at the two.

Mikoto cleared her throat," Okay guys you know what to do when he comes out right?" Everybody nodded

Neji raised a brow," But wait, who is "he," everybody looked over at Neji and agreed with him as they looked at Mikoto

"Uh, well everybody's down here except for him, so when I call him down, be ready," she smiled," Mikoto cleared her throat again," Naruto!"

Naruto's ears twitched as he got up off the bed," What!"

"Can You Come Down For A Sec, I Need Your, Help On Something!" Mikoto shouted

Naruto grunted as he got off the bed and walked over to the door, he left the room and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He raised a brow when all he saw where streamers and decorations. He jerked up when he saw a horde of people popped up behind the table and screamed," SURIPRISE!"

Naruto didn't look surprised, but really, he was," Uh…."

Mikoto went over," Happy Birthday Naruto! We're sorry we forgot, but we wanted to make it up to you, so we threw a party, it might not be big, but this is all we could do, and hope you like it," Mikoto smiled.

Naruto chuckled and hugged Mikoto," Thank you," as he smiled.

Mikoto clapped her hands together," Well now that our guest of honors out and….awake, why don't we change and go outside, or else my water bill will increase for nothing," Mikoto sighed.

Everybody chuckled as they went upstairs and took an empty room to change in. Karin and Ino tried to sneak into Sasuke's room and change there, but Naruto and Sasuke stopped them, and threw them in another room.

The two entered their room as Naruto went into the closet to get his swimming trunks. When Naruto was gone, Sasuke quickly went to his desk and grabbed the box that contained the necklace from yesterday. Sasuke waited outside the closet waiting for Naruto to turn around. Sasuke tightly held the box behind his back, as Naruto turned over and raised a brow.

"What are you doing?," Naruto walked over and asked

"Uh, I have something to give you," Sasuke's finger started to fidget, as he dropped the box. Sasuke turned around and when he reached down to pick it up, a flash of orange beat him to it. Sasuke went back up and saw that Naruto's tail was gripping onto the box, as Naruto took a hold of the box and unraveled the wrapping. The box was free from tape and paper and stuff, as Naruto put a hand over it, and opened the box. Naruto's eyes glimmered at the sight of the beautiful necklace the box beheld. He put the cover under the box as he took the necklace out of the box and dangled it in front of his face. Naruto looked back at Sasuke, and finally, smiled. Sasuke inner self let out a relief sigh, Naruto put the box and necklace on the table next to them and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, kissing him delightfully. Sasuke was shocked as he tried to prosper a smile under Naruto's kiss. Sasuke separated the kiss as he opened his mouth to speak," Sorry for forgetting about your birthday, Naruto,"

Naruto smiled again," Sorry for overreacting," Naruto pecked Sasuke's lips one more time as he went back to the closet to retrieve his trunks as he disappeared into the bathroom. Sasuke smiled one more time and put the necklace away in the cabinet, and locked it. Sasuke went into the closet and retrieved his own trunks and disappearing into the bathroom as well.

* * *

**Made it extra long this time. Hope you guys like this one, I didn't make it too cheesy did I?**

**WELL PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU!**

**APRRECIATE IT! **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes **


	18. Haven't You Noticed

**Hi! I'm back with more SasuNaru goodness. Uh I don't really have anything to say in this chapter, but just to inform you, for those of you expecting 'fun' from Sasuke and Naruto…I'm sorry but there will not be any, I have that planned for later, so that means lemons further in the story. So just be patient please? Well uh I have nothing el- oh and check out my new two shot, it's NaruHina, but there is a tad bit of NaruSasu, femsasu for those of you who like femsasu, but NaruSasu is in chapter two and I am working on it :P. So, NOW I have nothing to say.**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**

**Haven't You Noticed**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stepped out of the door in their swim suits, talking and laughing together, the two went over to the table as they sat down and joined Sasuke's friend. Everybody stared at Naruto with questions.

Ino and Karin gasped as they studied Naruto's body figure, eyeing him. Sasuke clapped his hands together as he stood up smiled," Well, let me introduce you guys," Sasuke looked around and saw that no one opposed," as you all know, this is Naruto," Sasuke looked over as the fox smiled," and Naruto, meet, Shikamaru," the lazy head waved," Neji, and Gaara," the two looked over and nodded their head," Kiba and his do- I mean best friend, Akamaru," Kiba gave a big smiled as Akamaru barked," Choji, Shino," the two looked over, Choji giving one of his husky smiles, and Shino giving a nod also," and finally," Sasuke looked over at his two fan girls and frowned," the whores of the day," Sasuke smiled as he looked down at Naruto again.

Ino and Karin walked over to Naruto strangling him," Hey Naruto, I'm Ino, and the bitch next to me is Karin,"

Karin looked offened," Well at least Sasuke loves ME!" Karin pointed to herself

Ino smirked," HA! Don't make me laugh, you'd be the last person Sasuke would like, Karin,"

Naruto sighed as he looked up to Sasuke

'_There both bitches,'_

Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke shrugged as he smiled at Naruto who was still being held by Ino and Karin.

"Are you sure, Ino," Karin let go of Naruto as she stood up and looked down at Ino," I'm fully aware that I have a much more….what's the word, sexual appeal," Karin smirked evilly

Ino laughed," Sexual appeal, you call those sags sexual appeal," Ino started laughing harder. Ino looked up and smiled at the stupid face Karin was making

Karin looked offended as she grabbed onto Ino's hair," I feel like cutting something right now," Kairn threatened

"Go ahead," Ino shrugged," I couldn't care less about my hair," Ino smirked," I beautiful, and my sexual appeal is so much better then Ino," the blond women said with an annoying voice.

"Are you mocking me," Karin's mouth opened wide," you little bitch,"

Ino frowned," Excuse me, you want a piece of me, redhead," Ino glared

"I'm all in, but don't cry when you break a finger, you won't be able to text to your little bitches," Karin wiggled her fingers.

"Alright then, first one down is the loser," Ino stated

Karin smirked," I can deal with that," Karin rested her hands on her hips.

"Alright then, let's do it then," Ino smirked again, and changed into her demon form of a golden hawk. Karin gave out an evil smile as she followed and changed into her form of a red loin.

"_Just because you can fly does not give you an advantage," _

Karin looked up at Ino who was now flapping her wings.

"_Think what you want, Karin, I'll beat you no matter what, and if I win, I get Sasuke," _

"_Deal Ino, but if I win, I get Sasuke," _

"_Fine, but it's not like you'll win anyway," _

Sasuke glared at the two," Hey, I am not going to be your prize," Sasuke shouted

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and looked back over to the demons in front of them, glaring.

From above, Ino dove down aiming herself at the lion at full speed. Karin smirked and moved out of the way, Ino stopped her attack just in time before she would collide with the earth.

"_You'll have to do better than that, Ino," _

Karin shot a glance and took a deep breath, opening her mouth, with an enormous amount of fire spouting out.

Naruto shot a glance at Karin

'_So she's a fire type as well, she's wasting her breath doing that stupid attack,'_

Karin missed Ino and the fire when all over.

'_Not to mention the aiming,'_

Naruto sighed as he shook his head.

Ino smiled and threw her wings back and swung them right back in place, creating powerful wind. Things started to fly out of place and land somewhere else, Karin was holding onto the metal column next to her, trying not to fly away. She took another big breath and let fire come out again.

In three seconds flat, an explosion occurred, everybody backed up in their chairs except for Naruto who sat still, shaking.

"Naruto what are you doing, get out of there!" Sasuke shouted out to the fox.

Naruto was still, looking down at his lap, still shaking in his seat. There was a big screen of smoke and was cleared up quickly by Ino's wings.

When all the fog cleared, Ino and Karin where gasping, a flash of orange hit the two and they both collided to the brick wall.

Everybody gasped, Naruto was standing between Karin and Ino, with his nine tails out swooshing in place, as he was using two to hold Ino and Karin down, who were now back into their human form. Naruto let go of the two, letting them get to their feet.

"Naruto," Ino coughed," what-,"

"You bastard, what was that for!?"Karin glared.

"It was for making a mess of the backyard, bitch," Naruto glared over.

"You wanna fight?" Karin walked over.

"Please," Naruto laughed," with your skill, you couldn't land a blow on me," Naruto smirked

"What!? I'll have you know I was trained by a professional," Karin stated.

"Well, you still suck," Naruto glared, he walked to the door and stopped," oh yeah, just to tell you, even if you beat the other to a pulp, Sasuke's not yours, and never will be," Naruto opened the door and glared at Karin with his green eyes one more time, and vanished inside the house.

Ino and Karin looked over at Sasuke and raised a brow, as the two walked over.

"What did he mean Sasuke?" Karin questioned the raven.

"Yeah Sasuke, we would like answers," Ino slammed her hands on the table.

"You never did tell us who he really was to you," Shikamaru looked over.

"Yeah, not to mention he was a nine tails," Kiba glared.

"I have my reasons," Sasuke answered.

"Alright then, try us, tell us who Naruto really is," Gaara demanded

"He's Naruto, no one else," Sasuke stated

"What is he to you," Kiba specifically questioned.

Sasuke looked over to Kiba and Akamaru," Haven't you noticed?" everybody shook their heads," he's my mate,"

* * *

**Short chapter, cliffhanger. But I haven't uploaded a chapter in a while, so I just wrote this. Hope you liked it. **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! PLEASE?!**

**THANK YOU! APPRECITAE IT!**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**


	19. Sex Maniac

**Hi! I'm back with more….. idk I think you should know :P. Well on Saturday I noticed that I used Kiba as the guy who took Naruto away, and Sasuke's friend….O.o. Damn, my bad, but I already have a way to fix it and it will be later on, but that means I have to extend this story by a couple of chapter. But yeah….oh and yes, I have the first chapter of the new story and will be publish soon, the preview is in chapter 15. WARNING! The description is not complete. It's just a short preview or whatever. Oh and it's of course SasuNaru, sad ending. **

**Well that all I really have to say!**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes…..don't forget to review!**

**Sex Maniac**

* * *

It was two in the morning, the moon was bright and beautiful, its light shining inside the raven's room. Sasuke lied in his king-sized bed with his sleeping blonde mate next to him.

Naruto's party ended somewhere around twelve thirty, each person leaving one by one. Naruto ditched the party and hopped into bed near eleven forty-five, the rest of the time, Sasuke and his friends were just watching Itachi and his group playing some stupid game that involved stripping and raving.

Sasuke sighed and put his over his sore neck, after hours and hour explaining to his idiotic friends the fact that he was gay and already had a mate.

_Flashback~_~_~_~_~_~_

"Haven't you already noticed?" the crowd shook their heads," he's my mate.

It took a couple of seconds for everybody to process that in their mind, until their jaws dropped down and could almost touch the ground. They looked at each other for a while, and went back to Sasuke, who was raising his eyebrows.

"What?" Sasuke looked around at everyone

"Y-your m-mate i-is that- that-that greened eyed nine tails!?" Ino asked stuttering

"Actually he has blue eyes and is a blonde…but something happened today that I really don't want to explain.

"What you forgot his birthday," Garra grunted

Sasuke looked over," Psh, what, no, no, I didn't forget Naruto's birthday, no way-….how did you know?" Sasuke asked

"Just a guess," Gaara chuckled

Karin snorted and stomped over to Sasuke's side," I was suppose to be your mate Sasuke! Let me at that stupid blonde and let me punch him, I bet he seduced you or something! I knew it! You're too vulnerable, Sasuke!" Kairn yelled as she walked over to the door, only to be stopped by Sasuke.

"Uh, no, no, that won't do, because you know what…" Sasuke leaned in," If you even lay a scratch on him," Sasuke smiled evilly," I'll break every single bone in your body, but I won't kill you, I'll let you live to suffer even more," Karin's eyes widened and gulped, backing up.

"Sasuke….wait, your gay?" Neji asked the raven who looked over.

"No, I'm a lesbian," Sasuke gave a look

Kiba gasped," I knew it! You were so les, I mean I remember that one time were you had to cross dress for a school project and-," Sasuke put a hand over Kiba's mouth

"That'll be enough, Kiba," Sasuke glared. Kiba nodded, taking Sasuke's hand off of his mouth.

Everybody looked around again as they all strangled Sasuke with ridiculous questions at the same time, giving Sasuke a really bad headache.

And this went on and on….longer than expected…..

_Flashback End~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Sasuke gave another sigh and looked out the window, the curtains blowing from the breeze. Sasuke turned back around when he felt trembling next to him. Sasuke raised a brow at the trembling lump under the covers

Sasuke sat up and put a hand on the lump and dipped his head to the side," Naruto, are you okay," Naruto stopped his movements, popping his head out from under, nodding.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's arm getting red, his eyes widened when the arm started to bleed. Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled it up, taking Naruto with it.

Sasuke pointed to Naruto's left upper arm," What is this?" Sasuke questioned the fox. Naruto head was turned away, not wanting Sasuke to see his face.

Naruto sat up taking his arm back," It's nothing," Naruto used his right hand to cover the wound, with his back facing the raven. Sasuke glared at the fox

"It can't be nothing, let me see it," Sasuke reached over to Naruto's arm. The fox shifted his arm away

"I said it's nothing," Naruto stated.

"Naruto, do you think I'm stupid, I know it's not nothing," Sasuke reached over again but retreated when Naruto started to tremble again, the fox let go of his arm and clutched his stomach, pain invading his abdomen.

Sasuke eyes widened as he crawled over to Naruto, wrapping his arms around the foxes stomach," You were holding the pain in this whole time, weren't you?" Sasuke felt guilty about the fact that he didn't even seem to notice Naruto in pain. Sasuke looked at Naruto's face, as a stream of blood flowed down his bottom lip.

Sasuke dropped on his side, dragging Naruto down with him. Naruto began to whimper at the pain of his developing body, trembling here and there. Sasuke took a hold of Naruto's shoulders, turning him around and taking him into another embrace.

Sasuke's hearts broke in two as he looked at Naruto's face, showing immense pain. Sasuke put his hands on the back of Naruto's head, pushing the foxes head closer to his chest.

He sighed, closing his eyes.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~S.A.+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Sasuke eyes shot up as he looked over at his digital clock, which read three. It was still early morning, the moon got brighter.

Sasuke sighed again, looking down at Naruto, and thought to himself

"_So much for sex," _

Sasuke sighed one more time

"Sex maniac," Naruto spoke

"What!?" Sasuke jetted back

"Remember I can hear your thoughts," Naruto sighed and sat up," Well most of them,"

"Wh-what! You can! I can't hear yours!" Sasuke exclaimed

"Well then that's too bad, Sex Maniac," Naruto smiled and then smirked

"Well, well… ugh forget you, what about your stomach pain!" Sasuke pouted sitting up, back against Naruto

"It doesn't hurt anymore," Naruto chuckled one more time as he crawled over to Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the raven's neck," We can always get comfortable to massive kissing, and only massive kissing," Naruto watched as a tint of red crept across Sasuke's face.

"But you do know massive kissing leads to sex right?" Sasuke turned his head around.

"Uh, not when you do it with me, I have self-control," Naruto smiled proudly

Sasuke laughed," You call moaning "Sasuke, ahn- ha- harder, fuck me ha-rder" is self-control," Sasuke smirked

Naruto jetted back falling back supporting his self with his hands," I- I moaned no such-,"

"Say what you want," Sasuke turned around and went over between the foxes legs, getting himself on top of Naruto, supporting himself with his arms," but I remember every second,"

"Every second?" Naruto raised a brow

"Every second, I can reenact it if you wanting," Sasuk leaned in closer, kissing the fox

Naruto separated the kiss," Well, seeing a hot Uchiha masturbate…..would be even hotter," Naruto stated, cupping Sasuke's cheeks

"I did not masturbate!"

"Uhuh, say what you want," Naruto smiled

"Are you mocking me!" Sasuke frowned.

Naruto laughed," Maybe," he wrapped his arms around the raven, connecting his lips to the other.

Sasuke sat up and dragged Naruto to sit on top of him, still with their lips connected. Their kiss went deeper and deeper, and now, for Naruto, it felt like Sasuke's tongue throbbing down his throat. Everything was in the right mood and perfect atmosphere, and Sasuke finally thought he could get laid with Naruto again…but of course, they just had to get interrupted by their 'favorite' two.

Deidara and Itachi flung the door opened, as they smiled, even though they knew that they'd probably get killed by Sasuke later on for interrupting," Sasuke, my dear brother, I have important news that Mother told me to tell you," Itachi put on a fake smile, sweat trickling down his head.

"HUH! WHAT! COULD IT BE THAT IMPORTANT! IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING!" Sasuke shouted at his brother and his stupid submissive.

"Actually it's not that important," Deidara yawned

"No, no, no, Deidara, it is quite important," Itachi stated

"Oh really what's that," Naruto glared, the fox was really going to reconsider the sex part after kissing, but since they got interrupted…

"_You're going to start school on Wednesday_," Itachi stated quickly, grabbing Deidara's arm and dragging him out the room, slamming the door behind them quickly.

Sasuke breathed heavily," Tha- that's what he wanted to tell me! He just couldn't wait until tomorrow morning! REALLY!" Sasuke glared down.

"Well it is the morning," Naruto chuckled

"What's so funny!?" Sasuke asked loudly

Naruto started to laugh," The funny thing is that I was going to reconsider, and have sex with you, but you have the worst luck, your brother just ruined the mood, and I'm not into it anymore," Naruto started laughing harder

Sasuke eyes got bigger as they started twitching," A-are y-you serious!?" Sasuke shouted grabbing his hair

Naruto nodded," Yeah, but I'm tired and sleepy, night," Naruto ducked under the covers

"What! Wait oh come on Naruto," Sasuke pleaded

"Uh, no Sasuke, I would not like my ass hurting more," Naruto chuckled again.

"_Maybe I could rape him when he's sleeping, he is a deep sleeper," _

Sasuke thought to himself.

"Excuse me!? Rape me," Naruto sat back up and looked at Sasuke

"Yeah, I was hoping you couldn't hear that one,"

"Look here, if you rape me and make me pregnant, I will castrate you with my bare hands and abort the kid," Naruto stated glaring, although he didn't really mean the abortion part, but the castrate part…" And I am not a deep sleeper…I just tend to ignore disturbance in the land of dreams," Naruto made a double dream hand.

Sasuke gulped," Okay…"

Naruto rolled back into the cover, closing his eyes.

"_Stupid Itachi, I am really going to kill him, I was just about to fuck a tender ass, tch"_

Sasuke eyes widened as he looked over at Naruto, and let out a relief sigh

"_Good he didn't hear me that time," _

"_I heard you Sex Maniac," _

Sasuke jerked up and looked under the covers, finding bright blue eyes staring at him. Sasuke gulped one more time and went under the covers facing the other direction from Naruto, closing his eyes, and the two fell asleep.

* * *

**Grr I need to update more. Did you guys see the new thing I posted up on my profile, you should see it, it's at the very end of my profile. **

**WELL AS ALWAYS!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**I APPRECIATE IT! **

**THANK YOU!**


	20. Morning Duty

**I am back, I will tell you that I will not update that much after August 22, 2012, because school starts for me then.**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**

**Morning Duty**

* * *

The rest of Sasuke's week break flash past them, and in no time at all, it was finally Monday. Sasuke woke up, just ten minutes from his alarm exploding annoying sounds, and waking both Naruto and him up. Sasuke sat up and looked to his right, only to find Naruto sound asleep. Sasuke smiled as he leaned down and pecked his forehead, before climbing off the bed and into the bathroom, getting ready for school.

Sasuke closed the bathroom door, as he went over to the shower and turned the warm water on. He stripped himself of his clothes, and went over to the sink, grabbing his tooth brush and applying the paste. Sasuke opened his mouth and put the toothbrush in. Sasuke waited for a few minutes and went to the shower and felt the water, he went back to the sink and spit the foam out of his mouth, as he rinsed.

Sasuke jumped into the shower, as he relaxed in the warm water, running over his body. Sasuke stood under the water, beginning to wonder off in thought for a while.

Sasuke stopped his trance when he jerked at the sound of his…alarm clock

"Shit," Sasuke leaped out of the shower and grabbed a towel putting it around his waist as he opened the door, and walked over to his alarm clock and slammed it off. Sasuke sighed, hoping that it didn't awake Naruto, but it just so happens, it did.

Naruto quickly sat up, catching Sasuke by surprise, Naruto looked around the room and spotted Sasuke standing next to the bed, a hand on the alarm clock.

"What are you doing?" Naruto yawned, rubbing his eyes

"Sorry, I'm getting ready for school, just go back to sleep," Sasuke walked over to Naruto's side and kissed his cheek, pushing him back down and putting the covers back over him.

Sasuke went back to the bathroom and shut the water off, he dried his hair and put his pants back on.

Sasuke walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue opened v-neck, as he grabbed a purple checkered jacket. He went downstairs and greeted everyone.

Sasuke sat down watching everybody.

Mikoto walked in and looked at Sasuke," Where's Naruto?" she questioned

"He's still sleeping," Sasuke answered back

"But it's breakfast, he needs to wake up earlier," Mikoto stated

Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other and started to laugh," Mother, you really think that Naruto will wake up early just to eat? He loves to sleep, he's like the laziest mate I've ever seen," Itachi stated

"Hey! At least my mate doesn't act like a slut," Sasuke muttered

"Excuse me! Did you just call me a slut," Deidara yelled through the window

Itachi stood up and went to the door.

"I said you act like a slut," Sasuke answered back. Itachi opened the door and let the blonde in.

Deidara glared at Sasuke, who glared back, as the blonde took a seat across from the raven.

Mikoto chuckled as she put the last of the food down and sat next to Fugaku, who was reading the news.

"Sasuke call Naruto down," Mikoto ordered

"Why don't we just let him sleep-"

"Now!" Mikoto demanded

"Alright!" Sasuke shot up and went upstairs

"That Naruto, if he doesn't eat, he'll never grow, he's shorter than me for Pete's sakes," Mikoto criticized

"Not to mention sleeping way too much," Deidara added

"You guys worry too much, once he starts school, he'll have to wake up earlier," Itachi looked at Deidara," and he'll be able to eat breakfast,"

Fugaku looked up," and it's not like he'll have anything to do until Sasuke comes back home," Fugaku added

"I guess that's true, but he's starting school on Wednesday, and you and me come home pretty early from work," Mikoto stated

Everybody looked over when Sasuke came back down alone

Mikoto put her hands on her waist," Where's Naruto, Sasuke?"

"He's still sleeping," Sasuke took his seat

"I told you to wake him up," Mikoto said

"I know you did, but I decided to leave him, sorry Mother," Sasuke scoffed his food down and put the dishes in the sink," I'm in a hurry, I have morning duty," Sasuke looked at the clock, quarter past seven.

Sasuke said his good-byes and left with his bag. Sasuke ran down the lawn and looked back up at his room, finding a blonde waving at him.

Sasuke smiled and waved back before crossing the streets and leaving for school.

Sasuke arrived at school ten minutes later after sprinting over. Lucky for him, the school was not crowded with his fan-girls. Sasuke walked inside his building and up to the third floor.

Sasuke walked into his classroom and put his bag down on his desk. Shikamaru and Kiba surprised him from behind.

"Hey Sasuke, you're early!" Kiba stated loudly

"Speak for yourself, I have morning duty," Sasuke grunted

"So how your little mate?" Kiba smirked

Sasuke sighed as he looked at the dog," He's fine, he's starting school on Wednesday,"

"Oh really?" Shikamaru asked

"Yeah, he's at home right now….sleeping," Sasuke stated

"I wonder what it feels like to have a lazy mate?" Kiba questioned

"He's right next to you," said the raven as he walked up to the whiteboard

Kiba looked over at Shikamaru who was yawning, as the dog made a disgusted face," Yeah, uh, no," Sasuke chuckled.

The door swung opened, as it revealed a blonde who was smiling brightly," Hi, Sasuke,"

Sasuke looked over and smiled," Hey, Naruko," the girl walked to her desk and dropped her stuff," Sorry I was a little late,"

"Oh it's alright," Sasuke wrote the date on the board," Oh and yeah," Sasuke put the Expo marker down and went over to his desk," I got you something," Sasuke took out the box from the jewelry store last week,"

Naruko eyes were sparkling," Oh really!" Naruko ran over as Sasuke gave her the box. Naruko looked at it for a while," can I open it?"

"Sure, go ahead,"

Naruko took the wrapping off the box, leaving it plain and white. She opened the top, as it revealed a bracelet. Her eyes sparkled more as she hugged Sasuke," AWW, thank you, Sasuke!"

"You're welcome," Sasuke stumbled on the desk behind him.

"You went out of your way just to buy this for me?" Naruko smiled

"Uh, I guess you can put it that way, but I ended up buying a necklace for someone else," Sasuke rubbed the back of his head

"Oh really who?" Naruko asked

"My mate, he got really jealous when I told you that I was buying something for you, and I saw something that matched him,"

"You have a MATE! Oh my gosh! Congrats, Sasuke!" Naruko started to jump," Who is sh- I mean he?" she questioned

"Wow you're like the only person who didn't flip out about me being gay," Sasuke stated

"Yep, I don't really care if people are gay, bi, or les, they're all the same to me," Naruko stated," so who is he!" Naruko smiled

"Oh yes, his names Naruto" Sasuke stated

Naruko stopped smiling, as she looked down," Naruto, you say?"

"Uh yeah," Sasuke raised a brow

"Is he coming to school?"

"Oh yes, he's coming on Wednesday,"

Naruko started to smile again," Alright, I'll wait until then to see him, I'm so eager," Naruko chuckled as she went over to the front desk and grabbed the flowers," well I'm going to get some water for these guys," as she went over to the door and left.

Shikamaru and Kiba looked at Sasuke," So, are you cheating on little Naruto?" Kiba teased

Sasuke turned around," What! Of course not!" Sasuke shouted

"Uhuh, say what you want, but I'm going to tell him," Kiba teased again

"WHAT! I said I'm not cheating on him!"

"He's going to be so sad," Shikamaru made a despaired pose

"Not you too Shikamaru!" Sasuke yelled as the three laughed

Naruko walked down the hallway, clutching the vase as she walked over to the sinks. She bit her lip.

"_Naruto~ if it really is you...…"_

Naruto eyes opened as he shot up and looked around the room and saw no one. He looked over at the clock that read quarter to eight. Naruto grunted as he fell back into bed.

"_Who was that?..."_

* * *

**Yay finally another chapter, I'm starting to get really lazy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE, WITH…..LEMONS ON TOP! APPRECIATE IT! THANK YOU!**


	21. We Meet Again On Wednesday

**Hey guys, it doesn't seem like I will have a lot of hw this week so I get to write MORE! Yay! I will try to get as much written as possible, so….yeah**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**

**I did not write those lyrics "Thousand Years" **

**We Meet Again On, Wednesday**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were huddled on the bed Wednesday morning. Sasuke alarm clock rang throughout the room. Sasuke groaned, as he left go off Naruto and turned around and slammed the clock. Sasuke yawned and sat up, wiping a hand over his eyes, opening them. Sasuke looked over at Naruto, and smiled. He leaned down, and blew into the fox's, making Naruto jerk.

"Wake up, Dobe, you're going to school today," Sasuke told the fox. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, yawning.

"Do I really have to go!?" Naruto moaned and flopped onto Sasuke, making both of them fall onto the bed

"Yes, you have to, or else Mother will come up here and make you," Sasuke chuckled. Naruto widened his eyes, as he sat up and climbed off the bed quickly

"Yeah, I think I'll go to school," Naruto walked over to the bathroom and glided in

Sasuke laughed as he got off the bed as well and made his way to the bathroom.

Sasuke entered the brightly lit room, finding his fox mate undressing himself for a warm shower. Sasuke smirked as he walked over and roughly embraced the fox from the back," You're taking a shower?"

Naruto was in the middle of taking his shirt off as he grunted," Yeah, I'm freezing,"

"What about you and, you know, the change?" Sasuke asked the fox

"I'll think of something, it doesn't always happen, so just hope it doesn't happen today," Naruto answered

Sasuke chuckled," Mind if I join?" Sasuke smirked

"I'd rather not," Naruto turned around and poked Sasuke's forehead a couple of times," with your dirty mind, I'd probably limp my way to school afterwards," Naruto smiled as he got out of Sasuke's embrace, taking off his shirt and dropping it on the floor.

"I don't always think of sex you know," Sasuke stated

"Then what do you think of when you're not thinking of sex?" Naruto questioned, smirking, putting a towel over his waist

"I mostly think of my studies, since vacation is over," Sasuke walked over to the sink

Naruto frowned, as he caught up to Sasuke," So you think about studies more than me?" Naruto asked seductively

"Yeah, you can put it that way," Sasuke smiled

Naruto frowned again, as he turned around and walked into the shower. Sasuke laughed while he brushed his teeth.

About fifteen minutes later, the two walked downstairs, fully dressed and ready. Mikoto and the others were sitting at the table chatting and doing their usual routine.

Sasuke and Naruto took their seats, Sasuke looked at Deidara who was sitting next to him," Are you going to come here every morning?" Sasuke asked

Deidara looked over," Yes, I am, do you have a problem with it?"

"No, I'm just asking, because if you're going to come here every morning, stay late here every night, then why don't you just move in, gosh," Sasuke grunted

Mikoto's eyes sparkled," Oh yes! You have to move in Deidara!" she clapped her hand together

"I'd rather not," Deidara glared at Itachi

Naruto leaned in his chair," Oh does your mate want to have sex with you 24/7 too?" Naruto asked

Sasuke glared at Naruto. Deidara shot out of his chair and leaned into Naruto," Sasuke does that too! It's like every chance they get, they just start stripping and tugging on your clothes,"

Itachi took a sip of his water and slammed it back on the table," I DO NOT STRIP!" he shouted

Deidara turned back around," Yes you do, there was that one time in the bathroom-,"

"I was going to take a shower!" Itachi emit, cutting Deidara off

"You were still stripping! And you started….."

Sasuke leaned into Naruto and whispered something," Just finish your food quickly,"

Naruto nodded his chewing quickened

The two were done with their food after a few minutes. Sauske and Naruto put their plates in the sink and headed back upstairs to get their bags.

The two came back down and headed to the door," We're leaving," Sasuke shouted. The two slipped on their shoes and headed out the door.

"So, you think you'll get along with the girls in my school after they find out that-,"

"No I do not get along with bitches that get everything they want," Naruto cut Sasuke off," especially whores, ho's, and sluts," Naruto grunted

Sasuke laughed and patted Naruto on the head," And that's why you're my mate," Naruto smiled.

"So why are we going so early?" the fox questioned

"Because I have morning duty this week," Sasuke answered

"Oh~….,"

"Naruko has it with me, she said she's eager to meet you," Sasuke stated

"Naruko? Oh really?" Naruto made a dull face

Sasuke smirked," Are you jealous of her already?"

"NO!" Naruto pouted. Sasuke laughed at Naruto

"No need to be jealous my little fox," Sasuke chuckled

The two stood in front of the school, as Sasuke took Naruto's arm," Come on, the faculty office is this way," Sasuke lead Naruto to his building and pointed the directions

"I have morning duty, so I can't come with you, but the faculty office is on this floor last room to your left, and the teacher will show you were the classroom is," Sasuke stated. Naruto nodded, as he walked off and grunted.

Sasuke smiled as he went upstairs to the third floor and into the classroom, where Naruko stood wiping the board

Naruko turned, smiling," Hey Sasuke," she greeted

"Hey Naruko, sorry I was late," Sasuke stated his apology

"Oh, it's alright, so were you with Naruto just now?" she questioned,

"Oh yeah, I told him where the faculty office was," Sasuke answered back

Naruko smiled again as she turned back around and continued wiping the board," I seriously can't wait to meet Naruto!"

Sasuke chuckled as he looked up at the clock, reading quarter to seven

"Wow, you're really early today

Naruko looked up at the clock," Yeah, I couldn't sleep for some reason, but I don't sleep often anyway," Naruko smiled

Sasuke raised a brow," You should try to sleep more, or else you're just killing yourself," Sasuke stated

"I know," Naruko looked up," but I just can't help it,"

Sasuke chuckled and went over to the windows and began to open the them and let the air come in. Naruko went over and stood next to Sasuke as they both let the breeze relax them

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~S.A.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now eight, they bell rang around the whole school, everybody took their seats and watched Iruka come inside the classroom with his notebook

"Hi, class" Iruka smiled

The class responded with a small 'hi' back

"We have a new student," he shouted to the class trying to get them to stop talking, which did. Iruka looked over to the door," come in!"

The door slid opened, as Naruto walked in and grunted again

"_New people, great,"_

Naruto thought to himself

"His names Naruto Uzumaki, he lives with the Uchiha's because of matters only Naruto will share," Iruka explained

The class stared at the fox in awe, as they whispered amongst themselves

"_He lives with the Uchiha's" _

""_His last names Uzumaki!" _

"Tch," Naruto took a deep breath," Names Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you," he faked a smiled

Naruko looked at the fox, as her eyes widened. She shot up from her seat, everybody turned over and looked at her, including Sasuke who was sitting next to her.

"What's wrong Naruko?" Iruka questioned

"Naruto," she said

"Uh, yeah?" Naruto gulped

Naruko walked over to Naruto, eyes keeping hold on Naruto. She put her hands on Naruto's shoulders and examined him, as she thought to herself.

"_Whiskers…check. Blue eyes….check. Golden blond hair…..check."_

"_It's him….!"_

"Naruto," Naruko's eyes started to get teary as she embraced him," it's really you!"

"Uh, yeah, but who are you," Naruto's questioned

Naruko faced Naruto," Remember Naruto," she looked into his eyes

"_Remember, Naruto!" _

Naruto's eyes began to widen, memories flashing back to him. In the small village the Uzumaki clan use to live in.

He saw his two parents, laughing as if everything were perfect, and next to him, holding his hand, was his older sister, who died along with his parents, uncles, aunts, grandparents, and the rest of the family. He was a duplicate of his sister, because they were twins. His sister's name. What was his sister's name again? Naruto had almost completely forgotten about his life with his real family. He would remember pieces and pieces, but he couldn't remember the details to his life.

Naruko stared into Naruto's eyes. Naruto stared at her raising a brow," Uh, I think you have the wrong Naruto," he told her

"You really think there is another Uzumaki Naruto in the world?" she raised a brow

Naruto shrugged," Possibly,"

Naruko smiled," No….. I have _my_ Naruto," she embraced him again," my little brother," Naruto's eyes widened, the class gasped and stared in awe

Naruto pushed her away," Whoa, whoa, whoa, my family died, it was broadcasted live all over to world, my sister died along with them," he glared.

She wiped a tear from her eye," You don't believe me?"

"No, not one bit,"

"Alright then, I'll prove it to you," she smiled," close your eyes,"

"No, wha-,"

"Just do it!" she demanded. Naruto gulped, closing his eyes. Naruko smiled, as she took his hand and connecting their foreheads together.

"_Naruto….don't you remember anything_

"…_.No," _

"_Do you remember what Mother sang to us whenever we couldn't sleep?" _

"_Maybe….." _

Naruko smiled

"_**I have died every day waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more…..**_

_**All along I believe I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you a thousand more…" **_

Naruto's eyes opened widely as he looked at the girl standing next to him, his eyes became teary as he pulled her into an embrace and whispered," Naru-nee, I thought I lost you in the fire,"

Naruko smiled," I thought I died as well," the class gasped again

They shouted out," YOU WERE AN UZUMAKI ALL THIS TIME!" the all gasped

Naruko looked over," Oh, yes, haven't you ever wondered why I didn't have a last name except for the letter 'U'?" the class shook their heads," well then it's not my fault that you didn't know," Naruko turned over to Sasuke as she walked over and leaned in on him, glaring," you better take good care of him, Sasuke. For if he comes back hurt, I will slice your throat with no hesitation, I was nice to you before, but since you are now mated to him, I will keep an eye on-"

"YOU'RE SASUKE'S MATE!?" a random fan pointed at Naruto, the class gasped

Naruto turned around," Yes and why, are you one of those girls who thought Sasuke was yours?" he questioned

"YES!" she shouted

Naruto looked back over to Naruko who was glaring at his mate still," Well to bad bitch, he's mine," he turned back over and glared, walking over to Sasuke and taking his arm, smirking at the fan girl.

The class gasped again, and Sasuke grunted and turned over to them," WOULD YOU STOP GASPING! JEEZ!" Naruto chuckled

* * *

**Yay! I'm done with another chappie! **

**I was thinking, wouldn't it be cool if I animated it and posted it on youtube. Then I remember about my deviant art account, and I thought about making my story into a manga. I still thinking about it, or I might even make it into a small fan anime! And post if on youtube! But I probably wouldn't, because I just too lazy and too busy to do so, but, maybe! **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL MW IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

**THANK YOU! APPRECIATE IT!**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**


	22. An Underestimated Fox

**It's finally the weekends here in Orange County CA, and that means that I have loads of time to write more. Hoped you liked the last chapter. Oh and I am going to be making a sequel to this story after I finish this, some bonus chapters and some of my other stories as well! **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**

**An Underestimated Fox**

* * *

They bell rang about twenty minutes ago, and Kakashi finally arrived and went over to his desk and threw his books and clipboard on his desk

"Sorry I was late, I got stuck in traffic because of the rain," he rubbed the back of his head, sitting down on his seat

"Kakashi!" one girl said," it's not raining at all," she stated

"It was, but you just couldn't see it," he looked over

"Right….."

Kakashi took a stack of papers from his desk and handed them out upside down," I have a pop quiz for you, don't flip it over until I tell you to, it's not a timed test, but take as much time as you want," he stated.

The class groaned at another pop quiz, starting to get tired from them," Kakashi, we had a pop quiz yesterday!" Kiba shouted out to him

"Well it's good to know how you are doing in my physics class by doing pop quizzes," he looked over and made an evil smile. He went back over to his desk and found that his book was missing. He raised a brow and looked up to his class, who was staring at him

"Has anybody seen my book?" he asked the group

"Yeah, they're right there," Kiba pointed to the stack of heavy books

"Not those books, Kiba," he looked down at his desk again

"Is it that Icha Icha Paradi-,"

Kiba cut the silvered haird man off," Ohh, your porn book," the class chuckled

"Yes and it's not porn, it's just….education," He looked over at the door," I would like to finish it while you're taking your test,"

"Hey!" Ino shouted," so does that mean you make us take these pop quizzes because you just want time to read your porn?!" she pointed at him

"Yeah, why else would I give you pop quizzes?" he shrugged

"Well you just said it's to test us and see where we are at," she stated

"Yes I do care about your grades, but I would choose reading between the two," He smiled

Sasuke grunted," Tch, damn teacher,"

Kakshi raised a brow and walked over," Oh my, Sasuke seems to have a change in attitude," he poked Sasuke's nose," it's someone's time of the month," Sasuke slapped Kakashi's and away," or is somebody's little mate here, and oh boring Sasuke's trying to act cool," Kakashi turned and looked over at Naruto who was talking to Naruko.

"Hn, you wish," Sasuke grunted again before looking out the window.

Kakashi shrugged," Well, I'm pretty damn sure I left my book in the faculty office, so I'll go get it," He walked over to the door and left.

Everybody started to talk again, but Karin had different plans. She stood up and walked over to Naruto, slamming her hand on his desk and leaning down," Hey…..Naruto," she stated

Naruto casually looked up at her as he rolled his eyes," What do you want, Karin," he questioned the red head

"I'll challenge you," she stated

Naruto smiled, as it evolved to a loud laugh, everybody turned and looked over at the laughing fox and raised a brow," Didn't I already tell you last time?" he pointed at her," you can't land a single blow on me," he laughed," and you think that you can kill me? You'll be considered lucky if I don't break all your bones, or worse, kill _you_," he glared

"Well, I never said it was that kind of, challenge," she leaned in on Naruto's face

"Oh really, then what?" he questioned the red head, leaning in his chair

She smirked," Whoever has the highest score between the two of us, on Kakashi's pop quiz, wins," she smirked at Naruto's frown

"Are you serious?" he made a dull face

"What," she stood back up," you can't handle a small quiz?"

"No, I just thought it'd be something…..more…..fun and enjoyable than a pop quiz," he frowned again

"Well too bad, so, are you going to accept the challenge?" she smirked again," or are you going to chicken out?"

Naruto laughed a little. Sasuke went over and whispered in his ear," Don't do it, Naruto. Trust me, she's smarter than sh-","

Naruto cut Sasuke off and stood up," I'll accept your challenge,"

Karin smiled," Good, if I win," she pointed at Sasuke," Sasuke's mine, and I'll be his mate, and not you," she smirked

Sasuke's eyes widened," Naruto, if you do this, I'm going to kill you when we-"

"Alright then," he agreed

"Naruto!" Naruko yelled

"Shut up Naruko," Karin hissed," so, what would you like in if you won?" she raised a brow

"Nothing, I don't really want anything," he stated to the red head

"Alright, then, when Kakashi comes back, we'll start that little quiz, and remember, if I win, you'll have to break up with Sasuke,"

"I remember perfectly well," Naruto made a small glare. Karin smirked and went back to her desk

Naruko and Sasuke glared at Naruto as Naruko stood up," Naruto! Why would you agree to her! She ranked top ten in the whole school!"

Naruto eyes widened," Are you serious?!"

"Yes!" Sasuke shouted," She is serious, and because of you! She's going to be bearing my pups when I get old," He glared at Naruto

"Don't jump to conclusions Sasuke, I might have a chance in this," Naruto looked the other way

"Oh yeah, if you lose this, you won't have another chance with me," Sasuke glared again and went back over to his seat and sat down.

Naruto casually looked over at the door and saw Kakashi come in with his book," Alright class, you may start, you only have to do numbers 1-10 because we don't have much time left,"

Everybody flipped their paper.

Karin smirked one more time at Naruto

'_Sasuke's going to be all mine, and Naruto, won't be able to stop it,'_

Karin made a small laugh and started on her test.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto as well, and watched him working out the problems. Erasing here and there, now Sasuke, was really, really, worried. He looked over at Naruko, who looked back and shrugged.

Naruto looked down at his problems and checked all them out, as he dug his pencil into the paper. He would make mistakes, but would soon notice them.

Karin was almost done with her test, as she looked back at Naruto.

'_Underestimate me all you want, Uzumaki,' _

Ten minutes already passed, and everybody was done and handed in their paper, as there was about seven minutes left of class.

Kakashi began to hand them back, calling each name," Ino," Ino stood up and walked over to get her test," do a better job next time," he said looked down at her sixty four on her paper

"Yes, Kakashi," she frowned and went back over to her desk

"Karin," Karin stood up and walked over, smirking at the fox who was looking at her," Good job Kairn, ninety-nine percent," he smiled

"Thank you," she smiled as well and went back over to her seat, looking at the fox

"Naruto," Naruto stood up and walked over to Kakashi who was holding the paper, and looking surprised," Wow, Naruto, umm,"

Naruto took the paper and walked back over to his desk.

Karin stood up and ran over to Sasuke hugging his arm," Sasuke's all mine!" Sasuke grunted at Naruto.

Naruto smirked and began laughing loudly. Karin looked over and raised a brow," Why are you laughing, you LOST! Have you gone crazy because you lost Sasuke?" she smirked

"No," Naruto wiped the tear away from his eye," it's because you're too confident," Naruto showed his test score up at her," a beautiful, hundred perfect," he laughed harder

"WHAT!" she snatched the paper from him," thi-this can't be,"

"Oh but it is," he smirked

"But Kakashi was frowning," she shouted pointed to the man

"I was not frowning, I was surprised, to have such a high score on his first day of school,"

"No!" Karin shouted

"Deal with it," Naruto laughed," you lose," Karin stomped her foot on her paper and walked back over to her seat, biting on the tip of her thumb

"Tch, just because you think I haven't had education for over half a year, doesn't mean I'm stupid and forgot everything." Naruto grunted and looked over at Sasuke, and glared

Sasuke saw Naruto's glare and looked out the window, biting his lips.

'_Shit…,' _

The bell rang, and math class arrived, and passed, and Naruto, was still pissed at Sasuke for not believing in him and saying cruel words. Sasuke was going to invite the fox to lunch, but Naruko beat him to it

"Naruto, want me to show you around the school!?" she smiled

"Uh, sure Naruko," he smiled back

"Yay," the two stood up and left the room.

Sasuke cussed at himself and went over to his brother who was already waiting at the door for him with Deidara.

"Let me, guess," Deidara smirked," you two got in a fight again,"

"Hn," Sasuke looked over at Naruto and Naruko

"Sasuke," Itachi put a shoulder on his little brother's shoulder," you can't keep doing this, you haven't even been dating for more than two weeks and this is your second fight with him," Itachi looked at him

"I know, but it was nothing, I'm going to apologize to him after school," Sasuke stated

"Alright, but I don't think apologizing will do,"

"Well what am I suppose to do, give him another necklace!" he shouted

"Sasuke, you're not getting the point here, I'm trying to say that if you don't take care of him, you'll lose him, and you won't get another chance,"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he remembered the cruel words he said to Naruto," Alright, I will take care of him,"

"You better, or else," Deidara warned

The three went up to the roof, and began to eat their lunch.

_After School_

Naruto walked out his sister by his side as she jumped in front of him," I want to go to your house," she told him

"What!" he shouted

"I want to go to your house, please!?" she begged

"Uh, I don't think so Naruko," he kept on walking

"Why! Is it because of Sasuke?" Naruto turned around and looked down on the floor. Naruko made a sad smile," I thought so," she put an arm over him," then I'll go next time," Naruto nodded," alright then, I'm going to go back," she walked the other direction and waved to Naruto.

Naruto waved back, watching his sister run along home. Naruto began to walked and arrived outside the gate, stopped when he heard Sasuke calling for him

"Naruto! Wait up!" Sasuke ran over. Naruto frowned, and left running," Naruto! Wait," Sasuke was determined, and ran faster.

The two were already at the port, Sasuke finally caught a hold of the foxes wrist and turned him around, making and embrace," Naruto, I-,"

Naruto jerked and pulled away, turning around," What,"

"I'm sorry, Naruto, for saying those things to you, I have no excuses," Sasuke admit

Naruto turned around," And what makes you think I can _trust you_?" Naruto looked at the port

"You're right," Sasuke took a step forward," I don't have reasons for you to trust me," Naruto looked at him," I don't know why you should trust me, but I do know one thing," Sasuke smiled and held Naruto's hand," I love you, and no one else, I need you, and I can't imagine myself with anyone else," Sasuke smiled," and I know that I might make mistakes here and there, and we'll get into small or big arguments, but I want you to know, that even then, I'll still love you,"

Naruto smiled," You better not imagine yourself with someone else," Sasuke chuckled

"My one and only little fox, that no one can feast upon, but me," Sasuke smiled and held the fox in an embrace.

Naruto returned the embrace and held onto him.

A black car past by them, and the two inside, smirked

"Looks like my little brother learned his lesson," Itachi stated

"Or he might have to learn it again, the hard way," Deidara said, looking over at Itachi

"Maybe….."

* * *

**I have finally finished this chapter! I'm so sleepy! But oh whatever! I hoped you liked it**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT!**

**THANK YOU! APPRECIATE IT!**


	23. Moan and Groan All You Want

**Hiya! I'm going to try to write as much as possible, I'M ON A STREAK! DON'T YOU DARE RECK IT KAMISAMA!...please?! Okay….weird wish…err I all got to tell you something that I think you'll like, but I also have something that's not so great. I'll start with the bad one first, the bad news is, I'm not going to be making this a manga/fan anime, yeah sorry, I don't have the time! The good news is…..drum roll please…LEMONS ARE COMING SOON…SOONER THAN YOU EXPECT! And….yeah. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**

**Moan and Groan All You Want**

* * *

**Two Months Later…..**

It was now mid December, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the couch, with Itachi, Deidara, and surprisingly Naruko! Mikoto had secretly found out where Naruko had been living, and called in someone to haul her things into the Uchiha estate after she found out that she was another survivor of the Uzumaki clan. And she did the exact same thing to Deidara.

_Flashback~_

Naruto lied on top of the raven, as they connected their lips on a Wednesday night, a couple hours after their fight. One of Naruto's hands roamed his lover's chest, as the other hand found its way to the back of the raven's head, pulling him closer. Naruto moaned as Sasuke hands traced along his sides, inserting his thumb inside Naruto's jeans, pulling them off along with his boxers. Sasuke separated the kiss and caught Naruto's shoulders, bringing him down and crawling on top of the fox. Sasuke smirked, laying kisses on Naruto's neck, marking his property. Naruto moaned, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him closer. Sasuke went down to Naruto's chest, swirling his tongue around Naruto's left nipple. Sasuke went up and faced his lover, coming down closer, looking at Naruto's blue eyes, illuminating as the moon's light hit them. Sasuke leaned down to plant a kiss, but a specific ringtone stopped him. The two quickly looked over, as Sasuke eyes twitched and looked at his clock; it was twelve in the morning.

Naruto groaned," Leave it!"

Sasuke was trying to remember the ringtone," Wait, I think I know who it is?" he reached over and grabbed his phone

Naruto groaned again," Fine, you'll regret picking the phone up," Naruto grunted and put his pants back on

"What!" Sasuke looked over at the fox dressing

"I said leave it!" Naruto put his shirt on," but you still picked the phone up!"

Sauske growled at his phone

'_Who the fuck!'_

He unlocked his phone as it read 'Naruko.' Sasuke raised a brow and looked back over at Naruto," Hey, it's your sister!"

Naruto quickly looked over," Really!" he went over, Naruto looked at the phone, as it was true. Naruto took the phone and pressed the 'Accept' button.

He brought the phone to his ears," Hello,"

"Naruto!" the girl shouted," I have a problem!"

"What is it?" he raised a brow

"M-my house!" she yelled," it's gone!" she screamed into the phone

Naruto took the phone away from his ears," What! How does a house just disappear like that?" he questioned. Sasuke raised a brow and pressed his ear against his phone

"I don't know! I came back from my shift at work, and when I drove home, it was…gone!"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted when Itachi came into the room" Itachi?"

Itachi had his phone away from his ear, as the person on the other end was shouting," We have a problem," Naruto and Sasuke looked at eachother

Sasuke looked back over to his brother," Let me guess, Deidara's house has…vanished," Sasuke said making a small double dream hand

Itachi nodded.

"Uh, Naruko, I gotta go, call you back later,"

"Wait what Naruto where am I suppose to go!"

"Just come over right now,"

"What-," Naruto hung up and looked back over at Itachi

Sasuke and Itachi sighed," Mother….." they said in unison, Itachi hung up on Deidara, and put his phone in his pocket.

Naruto made a face palm, as the three went over to Mikoto's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Mikoto shouted.

Sasuke opened the door, Mikoto and Fugaku were playing a game of Monopoly on the bed, as they both seem to have a large pile of money stacked.

"Mother," Sasuke sighed," what did you do this time?"

Mikoto froze up and looked over," What d-do you m-mean?" she faked a smile

The three groaned in pain," You took down Naruko and Deidara's house!?" Itachi questioned loudly," you didn't have to go that far!"

Mikoto started to play with her fingers," Well…..yeah," she pouted. Fugaku shook his head and rolled the dice.

"What did you do to their stuff?" Naruto questioned

"Well…. I sort of, well…..how do you put it, I put their things here, so they can live with us," she made a guilty laugh

The three sighed as Itachi turned around," What room is Deidara in now,"

"Your room," she smiled

"Oh, am I going to die," he sighed again," I'm going to call him over,"

"What about Naruko?" Sasuke asked

"I put her things in Naruto's old room," she looked back around and rolled the dice

The two groaned as they went back to their room.

Sasuke grunted and started pounding on the bed," ARGH! Mother can be so annoying sometimes," Naruto chuckled," but she's a unique Mother, mine was more of a sporty Mother, she was a big tomboy, but she was my Mother," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke smiled and walked over to Naruto," I'm tired, let's get some sleep," Sasuke yawned. Naruto happily nodded as the two walked over to the bathroom.

_Flashback End_

The five were huddled on the couch together, because it was cold outside, they lit the fireplace and turned the heater on, but it was still very cool.

They watched Mikoto and Fugaku having difficulty putting the Christmas tree up

"Mother, do we really have to go to-?"

Mikoto cut Sasuke off," Yes! We are going as a family, all of us!" She spat at them

"But I don't like going on planes?" Naruto complained

"Me neither, I hate heights," Deidara shouted out

Everybody looked at him," Liar," they all said in unison

"What!" he yelled

"Deidara, babe, you're a bird," Itachi told the blonde," you fly," he raised a brow

"Oh yeah….~," everybody groaned

"But do we really have to go that far!?" Naruko asked her

"No, but I want to, I've always wanted to go there!" she smiled

"But it so foreign!" Sasuke stated

"We'll be alright," Mikoto smiled again," I mean, who would miss a chance to go to Las Vegas?!"

The five groaned again," We Would!" the five said in unison

Mikoto pouted and went over, taking their blanket," No! We are all going no matter what!" she shouted.

The five sighed, as they shivered in the cold," Okay, we'll go, we'll go, but please, give us the blanket," Naruto reached out

Mikoto raised a brow and brought it back," Uh no, it's not that cold, stop acting like you're going to freeze to death," she folded the blamket up," now help me and Fugaku do the Christmas tree,"

The five moaned and got off the couch, walking over to the Christmas tree and grabbing the decorations.

* * *

Naruto flopped on the couch, after putting on mountains of white decorations, the Christmas tree was now glowing in beauty. Sasuke went over and squashed Naruto. The fox groaned in pain

"AH! Get off of me!" Naruto tried getting up," you're so heavy!" everybody laughed. Naruko went over and flopped herself on, sitting on Sasuke's back, as both the raven and fox were now groaning

"Naruko!" the fox yelled. Deidara and Itachi looked at each other, as they smirked and went over, sitting next to Naruko on Sasuke's back

Sasuke and the fox groaned even louder," Itachi, Deidara!" the raven shout

"No more!~," Naruto pushed himself with all he got, and everybody on top started to stuble, and fell to the floor.

"OW! Naruto!" Naruko yelled and dragged Sasuke's off the fox, and getting Naruto's collar and started to shake him," NARUTO!" Naruto was pale, gasping for air

The fox lifted and arm and gaped," So~ Heavy~!" he dropped his hand and his head fell back. Everybody laughed again enjoying this moment.

Naruto started to laugh as well, his sister finally let go of his collar.

"_Is this what it feels like to have a family?..." _

Sasuke looked at Naruto, eyes widened

"_If so, I don't want these moments to end…." _

Naruto laughed some more, Sasuke looked at the fox and smiled

"_Yes, Dobe, we're your family," _

Naruto looked at Sasuke quickly, and smiled.

Mikoto clapped her hands together and smiled," Well now that were done with that, go pack up, we're leaving tomorrow morning," she scurried them away

"TOMORROW!?" they all shouted in unison

"NO! WE'RE GOING RIGHT NOW!"

The five groaned again as they started to walk to the stairs

"Yes, yes I know, moan and groan, you'll feel so much better," everybody laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Mikoto shouted

"We'll be staying there for a week and three days!" everybody came stumbling down and ended up on the floor all their eyes twitching," and then, we'll be going to San Francisco," she smiled

Everybody moaned….again and started their second trip up the stairs.

* * *

**I finished! Sorry it's such a short chapter! But I'll make it longer next chapter! Oh and just to tell you, that was the lemon!...JK! Of course not, that's not even close! The lemons coming soon! **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT!**

**THANK YOU!**

**APPRECIATE IT!**


	24. You're Acting Weird

**HI GUY! Sorry for not updating for a while, I was….busy, so much drama at school! And my piano lessons and other crap. Well um, I don't have much to say, but I will have to delay the lemons for a bit, sorry guys! I just don't have the confidence to write one. But I will write one! Sorry**

**And so I'm and skyping with my friends so sorry for typos and mistakes**

**You're Acting Weird?**

* * *

Naruto arched his back, Sasuke's left hand slithering down his small stomach, as he snacked on the fox's neck gently.

Naruto moaned when Sasuke grabbed his member, stroking it gently.

Sasuke smirked, as he when up to Naruto's lips and kissed them hardly, probably bruising them. Sasuke's hand reached the table next the bed, his lips still connected to his lover's, as he grabbed a bottle of the lube, and popped his opened, finally separating the lips. He squirted at generous amount on his fingers and kissed Naruto's lips again. His hand reached down to Naruto's entrance, as he circled it, teasing the little fox. Naruto gasped and bucked up, looking at his lover's eyes, the raven smirked as he kissed the top of his forehead.

"I'll try not to make it hurt much," he mumbled loud enough for the fox to hear, starting to bit on his neck.

Sasuke put his finger at the center of Naruto's entrance, teasing him one last time. He put the first finger inside, feeling the reaction from Naruto. The fox bit his lips and clutched Sasuke's hair. The raven reached up to Naruto's face and kissed Naruto's obviously bruised lips, Naruto let go of his lover's hair and wrapped his arms around his neck, moaning as Sasuke's finger wiggled around inside of him.

Sasuke deepened the kiss and let his second finger enter, making a scissor motion. Naruto whimpered and arched his back again the sensation getting to him. Sasuke let the kiss deepen even more, trying to take Naruto's mind off the pain. Sasuke's left hand grabbed his lover's member again, and began pumping it slowly.

Naruto prospered a moan under the kiss, and pulled Sasuke closer to him, loving the tension and warmth he was getting from the other.

Sasuke separated the kiss, and kissed down his chest. He let his tongue swirl Naruto's erected nipple, getting moans from the one above. Sasuke smirked at bit hard, as Naruto gasped loudly and looked down at him, who was still smirking

Sasuke, began to pump Naruto harder, and went back to kissing his neck, as his two fingers separated, and finally put the third finger in. Naruto moaned and groaned, clutching onto the raven's hair again, biting his lips. Naruto wrapped his legs around the raven's waist, clutching his hair harder, making it a little hurtful for Sasuke.

Sasuke fingers wiggled inside of Naruto, making the fox buck up in temptation.

Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed, he separated his fingers, making it look like a triangle, as he slowly welcomed himself into Naruto.

Naruto gasped even louder this time, and looked at the raven," What the hell! You never asked me!?"

"I never asked you last time," the raven smirked

"Yeah but last time was like two months ag- ha," Sasuke thrust himself in and out of Naruto, as he kissed his lips before Naruto could scream and started yelling at him.

Sasuke sat up, bringing Naruto with him and sitting on his lap, separating the kiss and began to nibble on his neck, his hands on Naruto's waist, pushing the fox up and down.

"Sa-Sasuke….I- fu-ck!" Naruto emit, burrowing into the raven's neck, wrapping his arms around.

Sasuke separated his lips from the fox's neck, and kissed his bruised lip.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~Sorry if it wasn't a…..intense (?) lemon…if you want to know why, read the note below :3+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Sasuke groaned and woke up to the sunlight shining on his face, he kept his eyes closed and cursed," Damn out of all the rooms, we just had to get the one where you could see dawn, damn America," Sasuke groaned again, turning the other way facing Naruto

'_Wait I thought I closed the curtains last night?'_

Sasuke's eye's shot open, as he looked over to the window, the curtain was open. Sasuke looked over to the table next to it, and found Naruko's wallet on top. Then when he looked over at the couch, there was a newspaper resting on it.

"What the hell?" he scratched his head. Then he looked over to the television in front of them, but oh, Sasuke didn't see the T.V. what he saw, was the whole family standing in front, staring," well fuck this morning," Sasuke groaned again and fell back onto his pillow," what do you want?"

Naruko's eyes twitched, as she glared at the raven, pointing at him," Wh-what w-we want….You- you- you-you bastard! You, you," she pointed at Naruto, and then back at the raven

"I what? What did I do now," he raised a brow

"YOU! YOU!-"

"She's just mad that you just fucked her little brother senseless, no biggie," Deidara cut in

"Mad? I'm not mad. Psh, what made you think I was _Mad_?" she asked and looked over to Deidara faking a smile, gripping his arm until her knuckles turned white

"OW, ow ouch! Watch it!" Jeez," he swatted her hand away

"So how did you guys get in here?" Sasuke questioned, yawning

"Master key~," Mikoto smiled," we got it from the front desk," he chuckled," they're such nice people,"

"Or she just scared the living daylights from them," Deidara whispered to Itachi, earning a glare from the female raven.

"Well," she looked back at Sasuke," I was wondering if we could, oh, you know…go hang together as a family?" she started to play with her fingers

"We can't," Sasuke answered, as Mikoto frowned," we're underage, and the only thing you can do here when you're legal, is drink till you puke, party till you drop, and gamble until you lose all of your savings," Sasuke raised a brow

"But, but, but, we can walked around~," she suggested

"Or we can stay in our rooms, drink coffee and read the news, although I can't read this…..English?" Fugaku cut in

"Father~," Itachi and Sasuke said in unison

"Fine, fine, I just wanted to relax after that long plane trip, it was like what, somewhat close to….twelve hours?" he grunted

"Father's right Mother, can't we just stay in," Itachi looked over

"No, we have to, please!?" she begged

"But Naruto's still asleep," Sasuke pointed to the fox next to him," you think he's that easy to wake?"

"We can always try," Naruko suggested," I know this one way!" she pointed out

"Oh please don't," Sasuke pleaded

Naruko walked over to Naruto's side, and poked him for a while," Well if I remember it, it was something to do with embarrassing…." She thought for a while.

"Oh yes," she jerked, leaning down and whispering into the fox's ear.

"…" the room fell silent, as they all looked at the two

"It's not worki-,"

"I got this," Naruko cut the raven off," it works every time, but it has it's kinks,"

"So what is it your suppose to do lik-,"

"It's an Uzumaki thing," the girl cut Itachi off

The room fell silent once again

"FUCK YOU, NARUKO!," with that one shout out, the fox fell off the bed along with one of the blankets, which the raven was glad that there was more than one blanket, or else things would've gotten ugly.

"I told you it works every time~," she chuckled," but to be honest, I was sort of doubting it, I mean, I haven't used it since we were kids," she smiled again

"Tch, I hate it when she does that!" the fox glared at the other

Everyone chuckled as Mikoto put her hands together," Well, you better get change, because-,"

"I don't want to go!" Naruto whined, climbing back onto bed

"But you don't know where-,"

"There's nothing to do here when you're under aged, and if you're not, you drink till you puked, party till you drop, and gamble until you lose all of-,"

"Your savings?," everybody, except Sasuke, said in unison

"Hey how did you…..," Naruto raised a brow

"Sasuke! What the hell did you do to my brother! I'm going to kill you! KILL YOU!," Naruko shouted

"Shut up Naruko," Naruto grunted

Everybody looked over at the fox and gasped, as they turned to Naruko who was gaping like a fish," Naruto! You never! You never said that to me before!" Naruko started to tear up, looking at Naruto for one of his apologies again,

"And…," Naruto raised a brow shrugginh

Naruko frowned," Well fine then! If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room! Sulking, and punching my pillow, pretending it the evil demon who changed my little brother, SASUKE!" as she did a 'hmph' and stomped to the door, opening it, and then shutting it again.

"Naruto, you're acting weird?" Deidara raised a brow

"Oh really?" Naruto looked over

"Yeah~," everyone said in harmony, beginning to nod

* * *

**Hi guys, sorry if its been a while. I was having writers block and I couldn't think of anything. And as for the lemon, I'm not really good at writing them, so yeah, I'll make like what do you call them….limes I think, I'll write more of those things to make up for it!**

**WELL PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**


	25. Ugh, Girls

**HI! Sorry if you guys are mad that you didn't get the lemon you wanted : (! Um I'll try to update more often, like I use to. I remember when I first started this story! I would update like everyday until I was sleeping at like two in the morning and hurting my eyes like hell! Ah~ good times : )! Well hope you enjoy the chapter! And um I skipped the whole vacation after that last chapter because this story is going longer than it should be, I'm suppose to have a sequel! It can't be this long, I have all my other stories to finish too! **

**Sorry! for typos and mistakes! Review!**

**Ugh, Girls**

* * *

Naruto sat in the car, and leaned on Sasuke's shoulder, he was sleeping silently, he was quite tired from driving, yes driving! It took like four hours to get back home from the airport, cause Deidara seemed to have ordered the tickets at the wrong place…. And for that, the family decided not to let Deidara buy their tickets in the future. It was now Naruko's turn to take the wheel, so Sasuke switched with her at the closest gas station, stopping for some gas as well.

Naruto eyes fluttered open, sitting back properly, and looked around.

"You finally awake, Naruto," the said person's sister looked back for a quick glance," You slept for a while," she chuckled

"How long was I asleep?" he arched a brow

"About an hour and a half, it's you turn to take the wheel when we reached the next stop," Sasuke looked at him, patting him on the head, pecking his forehead

"Ugh, stop, you're ruining my virgin eyes," Naruko complained

"It's not our fault you're still single," Sasuke stated back

"I'll have you know I _choose _to be single," she pouted

"Yeah, you little bitch," Sasuke chuckled

"I've been called worse," she said back

"Oh yeah, like what?" the raven questioned

"You're girlfriend," she laughed

"Burn!" Naruto laughed along with his sister

Sasuke grunted, followed by a pout," Well at least I'm not single, virgin,"

"Don't, push it, I'm proud to be a virgin," she stuck a tongue out

"You wanna hear a joke about my penis? It's too long, virgin," Sasuke smirked

Naruko frowned, but quickly turned it upside down," You wanna hear a joke about my vagina? Oh wait, you'll never get it, asshole," she smirked

Naruto looked at the raven and poked him in the head a couple times," If he does get it I'll kick you and him out of this car," he glared

"What! I'd never cheat!" Sasuke emit," Not on you!"

"Hmmm!? We'll see about that," he smirked," just kidding," the fox smiled and pecked his lips.

"Okay, time to switch, it's Naruto's turn!" the Naruko emit.

Naruto groaned, as the said girl pulled over next to a station and got out. Naruto followed," I have to go to the restroom first," as the fox walked over to the convenient store

"Alright but hurry," Naruko shouted out

"Alright!" he replied back.

Naruto entered the store and looked around, as he finally found the men's restroom. He pushed the door open, and went to the sink, turning on the faucet and splashing cold water onto his face. He quickly got a paper towel and wiped his face dry. Naruto didn't feel very good, was it jet lag? Naruto just didn't know, he always felt like he wanted to puke, well, mating season is almost over, it's probably just his womb reacting to the time, so Naruto just brushed it off. After splashing his face with the cold water, Naruto felt much, much, better. He quickly exited the store and went back into the driver's seat.

"What took you?" Naruko questioned

"Naruko's it was only two minutes," he arched a brow

"Well still," she pouted

Sasuke decided to sit in the front with the fox, leaving Naruko to sit in the back, who was beginning to drift off. Sasuke looked over at Naruto's blushed face," Are you okay?" the raven asked

Naruto quickly glanced at him," What do you mean, I'm perfectly fine," he faked a smile

"Hmm, you don't look so good," Sasuke arched a brow," are you sure?"

"Yes, Sasuke, I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired," the fox chuckled

"Hm, then you want some of my coffee?" Sasuke picked his latte up

"Uh, no, I hate how you drink your coffee, it's just so bitter!" Naruto declined

"Alright, then, suit yourself," the raven took a sip and put it back down in the cup holder.

Silence crept in, as the raven began to fall asleep as well, and Naruto sighed," This is going to be a long drive,"

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+S.A.~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Sasuke awoke when the car suddenly stop, he opened his eyes, and gave out a relieved sigh while looking around," Home~,"

Sasuke stretched his arms a little and opened the door, stepping out of the car. He closed the door and stood inside the garage watching everyone getting out of their cars and grabbing their bags. He stretched a couple more times and noticed Naruto wasn't there. The raven crooked a brow and saw Mikoto walked over to his direction," Mother?"

Mikoto looked over," Hm?"

"Where's Naruto?" he asked the women

"Hm," she thought," I'm pretty sure he was the first one to get out of the car and zip into the house, he's probably inside his room," she answered and walked past the raven.

Sasuke looked back over at everyone else and found Naruko. She looked over at him and smiled. Sasuke gave a smile back and ran over to her.

Naruko continued smiling," Doesn't it feel good to be back at home?" she opened the trunk of the car

"Uh, yeah, uhuh," Sasuke answered back anxious

"It's just so relaxing," she chuckled and took her back out of the trunk

"Okay~? Do you know what's going on with Naruto?" he arched a brow

Naruko looked back at Sasuke and gave a curious face," Naruto? No," she closed the trunk," but he does look a bit paler,"

"That' what I thought, he looked like he wanted to barf," Sasuke spoke

"Hm, but he didn't say anything," Naruko walked past Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around and walked with her," I guess but he doesn't say anything about his health," he said to Naruko," like remember I told you about when he was growing his womb for the first time?"

"Uhuh," she replied, looking down at her phone

"And that he fainted during a festival and we all went chaotic,"

"Yeah," she wasn't really paying attention and she smiled down at her phone

"And how we finally-…" Sasuke arched a brow and looked at Naruko," are you even listening to me?"

Naruko laughed," W-what," Sasuke sighed as she stopped laughing," sorry Sasuke but, I think you're worrying about it too much,"

"What! Naruko-,"

"Sasuke," she cut the raven off," maybe it's a simple case of jet lag," she assured him

"Hm, I guess," he said

"Yes, maybe, so, don't worry about it, it's Naruto, he'll get better soon," she spoke

"Okay,"

"Alright, he's in his room, why don't you give him some company," she told him

"I-I guess,"

"Uhuh, now go talk to Naruto or something," Sasuke arched a brow and turned around and left up the stairs and to his room.

Sasuke knocked on the door, and paused, waiting for a reply when he realized_," Wait, what the hell! Why am I knocking, it's my room!"_

The raven sighed and opened the door, Naruto wasn't there, Sasuke stepped back looked around the hallway. He stepped back into the room and yelled out," Naruto! You here!?"

Sasuke heard the running of water, the bathroom door opened revealing the blonde," Yeah, just…doing something," his face dripped water, as his eyes were turning green.

"Are you okay?" The raven took a step forward

Naruto smiled," Yeah! Why would you ask that? I feel great," he faked a smile

"I'm not sure about that, you don't usually splash water on your face for no apparent reason," Sasuke spoke

"It was just really hot, that's all," he stated back

"It's snowing outside, Dope," he pointed at the window

Naruto chuckled," we'll maybe someone turned the heater on a little too high?" he shrugged

Sasuke walked over to Naruto," Naruto?"

The fox looked up," Yeah?"

"Are you hiding something from me?" he questioned

Naruto jerked back," Wha-what!? N-n-no! Wh-why would I hide something," he laughed

"Hmm," Sasuke arched a brow," you look really pale,"

"Eh….," Naruto spoke

"Maybe I should call Tsuna-,"

Sasuke was cut off when Naruko went rampaging into the room and caught Sasuke by the collar and dragged him out of the room, slamming the door

Naruto let out a relived sigh_," Thank you, Naruko~," _

Naruko led Sasuke into her room and closed the door. Sasuke turned around and looked at her.

Naruko turned around as well and looked at him also," I know what you're thinking, why did I bring you here?" Sasuke nodded," well, I need your help on something?"

"What is it now Naruko?"

"Well…I need help choosing something out to wear tonight," Sasuke stared at her for a while

Naruko raised a brow, and started waving her hand in front of the raven," Hello? Anybody there!?"

Sasuke caught her arm," So, let me get this straight, you want me to, help you pick out a set of clothes for you, for a date?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," she nodded

"Who do I look like to you, a fashion designer?! I'm not good at those things! And you could've asked Mother to help you-"

"Yes, yes, yes, I know, but you mother is a little bit too, enthusiastic about these kind of things, no offense,"

Sasuke sighed," Okay, so who are you suppose to be going out with tonight?"

Naruko hesitated a bit," Well~….er,"

"It's not one of my friends right?" he asked

Naruko froze and laughed a bit," Uhh…. Well~," she started to chuckled

"You're going out with one of my friends!?" he asked loudly

"Well, well…okay, maybe I am but we just started!"

Sasuke grunted," So, who is it?"

Naruko started to mumble a little," G-g-g,"

"Well," he encouraged her," spit it out, who?"

"Gaara…," she spoke

Sasuke froze," G-Gaara…."

Naruko nodded," He's the nicest guy in the world," she blushed," and well….yeah," she fiddled with her fingers

"Let me tell you something," he spoke, Naruko stepped closer," don't go out with him,"

Naruko pouted," Why!?"

"Trust me, don't you wouldn't want to go out with him,"

"Why!?"

"He's a player," Sasuke grunted

"That doesn't bother me, as long as he-,"

"No, you're not getting this," Sasuke cut Naruko off," he doesn't do with people like you," he told her

"What- what! How would you know that!"

"Uh, I'm his one of his closest friends, and besides he's-,"

"Well, Fine! If you're not going to help me, then I'll just ask Naruto!" she pouted and stomped out of the room

"Naruko! Ugh, girls,"

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was super busy with all of these projects and crap like that. Hehe**

**Well**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, WITH…COOKIES ON TOP….**

**REVIEW! \(=.=)/ \(+.+)/ !**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**


	26. Where Have You Been?

**HI! I'm back! Again!**

**Well I've decided that I'll finish this story before I update any other story, if I count there are about nine more chapters to this story! **

**Sad~! But! I will write a sequel to this story, so do not fret! O.O **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes! Review**

**Where Have You Been?**

* * *

Sasuke woke and looked to his right, expecting one small fox curled up under the covers, but when he raven looked, Naruto, wasn't there. Sasuke arched a brow and quickly got up to his feet, and started walking over to the bathroom," Naruto~?" the raven called out, but there was no response. He opened the door and peeped inside, but it was dark. The raven sighed and closed it, he looked over to the closet, and turned around, walking over there. He flipped the light switch on from the outside and pushed the door opened," Naruto?" but again, no one was inside. Then he walked over to the door and walked into the hallway, trotting down the stairs.

'_He couldn't have woken up earlier than me….right? No, impossible, Naruto, waking up earlier than me,' _

Sasuke chuckled and reached the bottom of the staircase, and power walked over to the kitchen," Mother!?" he emit

He heard a clash of pans," In here!" Sasuke quickly ran over to the kitchen and saw Mikoto under a pile of metal pans. The raven sighed," Which one were you looking for this time?"

"Well.." Mikoto stood up and dusted herself," I was looking for the pot, but I opened the wrong cabinet and forgot that I stuffed all of the pans inside that one and…..BAM! Ta-ta," she smiled

"Okay..~?" he backed up," why were you looking for a pot, are we having soup?" he questioned

"No, Naruto is," she said, picking up the pans and stuffing them back into the medium sized compartment," he has a slight fever," Mikoto slammed the cabinet door," so he won't be attending school today, I'll call Tsunade today and make an appointment,"

"Where's Naruto," the raven asked

"On the couch in the living room," she replied

"Okay, tha-,"

Mikoto cut Sasuke off," Wait!"

Sasuke stopped, Mikoto stepped closer to him," Do not disturb him, he's sleeping, he woke up at five in the morning because he couldn't sleep, so I suggest not to wake him up," she lecture the raven

"What wh-!"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Mikoto warned," No!"

Sasuke sighed," Alright Mother,"

Mikoto pointed up," Now go up to your room and get ready for school," she order

"Yes, Mother," Sasuke turned around and powered walked back up the stairs

Mikoto looked around and paused," AH! There it is," she went on her tippy-toes and grabbed the silver pot on the top shelf and began washing it.

She wiped the pot clean and added some filtered water inside," Maybe, just maybe!" she smiled containing her happiness, and continued on with her cooking.

_*S.A*:3* _

Sasuke sighed and grabbed some dark jeans and a dark, long sleeved, blue t shirt, with a white jacket. He walked out of his closet and into the bathroom, closing the door and turning on the lights.

He sighed again and took off his shirt," So, tired," he complained to himself and began to dress.

_*Downstairs_

Sasuke walked downstairs and saw that everybody was sitting at the table yawning, looking tired. Sasuke smiled when he spotted the fox sitting on the opposite side.

He walked over and took a seat next to him," Good Moring, Father,"

Fugaku smiled," Morning Sasuke!" Naruto jerked sitting up and looking around. Sasuke pushed his chair back.

"Why are you so happy, Father?" the raven asked

"I'm happy for many reasons. I have a wonderful family," he raised his hands up in the air.

Mikoto gave Naruto his bowl of soup, setting it in front of him.

Naruto took the spoon next to him, sleepily, and began drinking his warm soup.

"And…," Fugaku's smiled widened," my family might…..expand a little bit."

Naruto chocked on his soup, and Sasuke's eyes widened, as the two looked at Itachi and Deidara, who were looking at them.

"Don't look at us, I'm not carrying," Deidara spoke to them

"I'm not either!" Naruto emit

"Say's the one who has a fever," Itachi coughed

Naruto glared at the older raven and continued on drinking his soup.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and eyed him. Naruto paused, and moved his eyes and looked back at the raven," No," he spoke

Sasuke slumped and started muttering to himself. Naruto grunted and drank his soup in silence.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+S.A.+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Naruto was inside his room under a warm pile of blankets, sleeping, as always. It was now about one or two in the afternoon, Naruto's eyes slowly opened, as he sleepily sat up and pushed the blankets off of him. He moved to the edge of the bed, as a strike of pain emit hit Naruto's stomach. The fox jerked and accidentally fell onto the floor. Then he got a horrible feeling somewhere near his diaphragm, he hurried over to the bathroom, and when he looked in the mirror, he was even more pale than Sasuke…..if that was possible. Naruto leaned over the sink and began to cough continuously. The fox temperature had not lowered at all, it seemed like he grew hotter.

Then the feeling near his diaphragm grew, until he finally couldn't take it anymore and threw up then and there. Naruto coughed a couple more times, and the pain, had subsided, for a while. Naruto stood up straight and looked at himself in the mirror again, and he thought back to the conversation they had during breakfast this morning. But him…pregnant? Naruto wasn't sure now, maybe he really was carrying, but he didn't think it was normal for someone who's still in high school to be getting pregnant….was it?

Thought to Naruto, the thought of him carrying, made him a little bit happier, his own flesh and blood growing within him. But then again, he wasn't sure. Naruto looked at the clock, two forty-five. The others would be home in about fifteen minutes. Should he just go back to bed and sleep. Naruto exited the bathroom and looked outside the window, and noticed something peculiar.

"What the hell?" Naruto squinted his eyes and saw that a fancy car was parked into their lawn. Naruto grunted, and walked to the door and exited the room," What kind of a mother fucker parks a car on a lawn? A LAWN!" Naruto walked down the stairs, and halfway down, he heard the bell ring. Naruto's ears shot up as he looked at another clock, two forty-eight. Sasuke shouldn't be home yet. Naruto went faster down the stairs and walked to the door. He unlocked it and turned the knob swinging it opened angrily and suddenly gasped.

Two people were standing in front of the raven, a women and a man. The women, had bubble gum hair and forest green eyes, as she smiled sadly. The man, resembled Sasuke in many ways. Dark black hair and eyes. Naruto took a step back and put his hands over his mouth, the people who rang the doorbell were none other than," M-mother….F-f-father…" the pink haired girl, Sakura, stepped inside the house

"Sorry for the intrusion," she slightly bowed. She looked in Naruto's eyes," Where have you been," the man, Sai, also entered the house and looked around.

Naruto eyes were wide opened, as he finally opened his mouth and spoke," I've been here and there….sort of,"

Sakura's sad smile turned into a frown, as her eyes water," We were so worried about you!" she embraced Naruto, but Naruto didn't return it," we looked everywhere for you," she spoke," America, China, France, Canada, we looked everywhere," she cried. Naruto didn't speak, instead he looked at Sai.

Naruto gently pushed Sakura off of him and looked at the clock again, two fifty-five, and he sighed," Look, Mother, I suggest you leave," he rubbed his temples

Sakura's eyes began to water more," What! Naruto what are you talking about, we need you to go home with us, back to London, and you can finally get mated with-,"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto emit, he glared at the women," just be quiet, I'm not going to accept that-that- man into my life," he hissed.

"Naruto wha-what are you talking about, he loves you and cares for you," she told him

"Loves me?! Cares for me!? He's the reason I'm here right now! If it wasn't for him I would still be home with you and Father, but…if it wasn't for him…I wouldn't be here….-"

"Naruto?" Sasuke walked into the room," who are these people,"

"If it wasn't for him," Naruto continued and walked over to Sasuke taking his arm," I wouldn't have been able to meet Sasuke, my _true_ mate." Naruto looked away," Sasuke, these are my parents from London," he answered.

"Oh," Sasuke looked over at the two," why, hello," he smiled…..sort of.

Sakura glared at the raven and ignored him and rushed over to Naruto's side," Naruto, you're being stubborn, he isn't your mate," she pointed at the raven. Sasuke glared back at her," at least, not anymore. We're going home, and back to London," she dragged him.

Naruto's hand slipped away from the raven's arm," Let me go!" he emit. Sasuke glared at the women, and quickly cut her loose from Naruto.

Sakura scowled," Get out of the way, brat,"

"I'm sorry, but I will let no one, harm Naruto. Or else," Sasuke threatened

"Or else what," she smirked," you'll kill me? Bah, that's what everybody says nowadays, nothing original,"

"Does original really matter?"

"Why maybe it does, maybe it doesn't," she smiled in anticipation. She quickly took a hold of Naruto's hand and threw him out the door.

"Naruto!" Sasuke emit

Naruto landed on the lawn next to the car. The first thing he did was clutch his stomach, he sat up straight and clutched it tightly.

He looked at the car and almost killed himself," I'm so stupid, how would I not remember my own car!" Naruto grunted, he couldn't even remember that his own car was parked on the lawn. HIS CAR!

"Yes you are stupid, Naruto," Naruto jerked and turned around, and gasped one more time, but this time louder," Y-you, g-get away from me,"

"Yes, yes whatever," the man smiled," but we're destined for each other Naruto, I mean you are _my_ mate…aren't you?"

"Shut up! I hate you!" Naruto stood up and stepped away

"You hate me? Orochimaru," the man laughed," I don't think so,"

* * *

**Sorry if it's been a while. But! If some of you know! Today is the tenth of October in California, and…..it's Naruto's Birthday! So take the time tomorrow ( or whenever the next episode of Naruto comes out ) to say a late happy birthday to him :3!**

**Well!**

**Please review! Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please!**

**Review! Thank you!**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes! **


	27. Claws That Can Scratch Diamonds

**HIYO! I'm back with another chapter. I'm going to try to fit updating stories into my daily schedule because I seriously need to finish this story so I can finish my other ones and write new ones.**

**I have soooo many but I don't have to time to write them :3.**

**Well hope you enjoy this chapter and review!**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes **

**Claws That Can Scratch Diamonds**

* * *

Naruto ran back to Sasuke's side and hid behind him, watching Sakura from the corner of his eye, holding Sasuke's shirt tightly.

Orochimaru arched a brow and walked over to Sasuke. The closer he got, the tighter Naruto held on to the raven, and it was obvious to Sasuke that Naruto didn't like this guy.

Sasuke slightly glared at the snake, watching his every move.

"Hmm….." Orochimaru hummed," so you're Naruto's so called 'mate," he spoke," you look weak," the snake insulted.

Sasuke's eye twitched. Weak….was Sasuke's least favorite word, especially when it was directed at him," W-weak, weak?! Bitch, I'll have you know I'm the exact opposite of weak!" the raven shouted loudly.

"Liar," Sakura emit from behind Naruto, who growled at her. Sakura walked a few steps forward but stopped a few feet behind the fox. The women eyes grew intense, as her demon self was starting to appear, a pink, long, tail popped up. Ears that pointed high showed, her eyes turned light green. In a matter of time, a giant pink servile cat, the size of a SUV, was right behind Naruto.

Sasuke paused for a while, as his demon was surfacing as well, his black tail and ears popped out. His eyes turning darker, as fangs appeared.

Sasuke's full demon form appeared, long sharp claws and fangs, dark, silky fur. In this form, he was huge, he only a little smaller than Naruto standing up straight.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto whispered

"_Protecting you, usuratonkachi,"_

Orochimaru hissed, as he himself was forming. Dirty white scales appeared on his skin, his tongue grew longer and more…disgusting. Fangs as sharp as Sasuke's grew, maybe even sharper.

In his full form, Orochimaru, looked fatal. He was the size of a truck, and if he tried, he could wrap himself around the Uchiha estate once or twice.

"_So you want to do it the hard way, Uchiha,"_

Sakura roared

"_It would've been so much easier if you would've just let us take Naruto home with us," _

The snaked glared at the raven

"_Not a chance,"_

Sasuke disappeared and was now behind the snake, fire began burning on the tip of his tail, he swung it once and missed the white snake by an inch.

Orochimaru jumped back and landed next to the servile. The two both got ready to attack, as Sakura got into position to pounce and kill in a second, Orochimaru let poison drip from his fangs, warning Sasuke for the worst.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who was standing still and looked into the distance.

"_Naruto…?"_

Sasuke looked back at the two, but when he did, Sakura was a foot away from slicing him with her claws. He dodged jumping to his left and ran over to the snake, baring his fangs. The snake hissed and opened his mouth, slithering towards Sasuke.

Fortunately, Sasuke was faster, and ran past him, turning around in a slit second, and bit the snake's neck.

Orochimaru hissed loudly and landed to the floor, Sasuke loosen his grip of the snake, he bit down harder, blood dripping. Orochimaru tried attacking back, but it was useless, he couldn't move his head. He swung his tail around hitting the windows and crushing the flowers. It hit Sasuke's abdomen and sliced his right arm and leg. Sasuke stepped on the white tail and dug his claws into the flesh.

"_You forgot about me!" _

Sakura sprinted toward Sasuke, his eyes opened wide, but he couldn't let go of the snake, not when he was still conscious. He looked toward where Naruto was, but no one was there. Sasuke's looked back over at Sakura, but in a slit second, orange took over and Sakura flew across the street. Sasuke looked up and Saw Naruto, but he couldn't see his face. Sasuke but a bit harder on the snakes neck, Orochimaru hissed a few more times, then he went silent, unconscious.

Sasuke let the snake go and looked up and Naruto and almost jumped a yard back. Naruto was….gigantic in his full form. He was three or four times bigger than Sasuke, his tails were unbelievably long. They were flying around everywhere. Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if Sakura was lying on the cement dead. Sasuke looked behind him and noticed that Sai, was just sitting on the couch not even noticing the fight, as if he didn't care.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, his eyes were red with anger, claws that could scratch the strongest diamonds, fangs that could tear _anything_ into shreds.

Naruto looked at Orochimaru and picked him up, throwing him across and over to Sakura's side.

Naruto's claws dug into the ground, and he growled at the two who lied still.

"_Naruto…. Calm down…" _

Naruto paused for a minute, but began growling again.

"_Naruto, it's over, calm down," _

Naruto stopped growling, as he began to shrink down into his half form (his usual demon form). His eyes, fangs, and claws turned back to normal. His tail shrinking back to regular length, Naruto's eyelids drooped, shutting tight, as the fox collapsed.

"_Naruto!" _

Sasuke turned back into his human form and rushed over to Naruto's side. Sasuke picked the unconscious fox close to him. Naruto was obviously alright, no scratches or bruises at all, except for the ones on his tails from breaking the window.

Mikoto gasped loudly," Sasuke! Naruto!" she shouted loudly. Fugaku quickly showed up next to Mikoto and widened his eyes.

"What happened," Mikoto looked around at the windows and flowers. Her eyes landed on Sai, and then on Orochimaru and Sakura, who were still unconscious. She gasped again when she saw the deep cut in Sasuke's right arm and leg," Sasuke!" she rushed over to him and looked at his arm.

Itachi and Deidara showed up after Fugaku.

"What the fuck happened to this place," Itachi smacked Deidara in the head

"Do you ever know when to shut up," he complained

"No, sorry," Deidara stuck a tongue. Itachi rolled his eyes and looked at Naruto.

Mikoto took a hold of Naruto and began stroking through his fur," Let's get you two inside, but you better explain to me what happened."

"Yes, Mother," Sasuke replied and followed Mikoto inside, as the others did the same.

Mikoto stood in front of Sai, and that's when he finally moved," I don't know what happened, but I want you and your family to leave right now," she scowled at him and pointed to the door

Sai stood up and straightened his clothes and slightly bowed," I'm sorry for the intrusion and for my wife and Orochimaru's actions, I will repay you for the broken windows and everything else that got damaged,"

"Thank you," Mikoto spoke, scowling a little still," now please, leave,"

Sai nodded and walked over to the door but stopped," Oh, and Sasuke, was it?"

Sasuke glared," Yeah,"

Sai turned back around," Don't worry about a thing, I will make sure my wife doesn't get any other plans of taking Naruto back, I know how much he loves this place,"

"Hn," Sasuke looked away

"Well then, I'll be off," Sai bowed one more time and left walking away. Mikoto closed the door and locked it.

"Who were those people Sasuke?" she looked at the raven. Itachi and Deidara sat on the couch as Fugaku stood next to them

"Naruto's parents," he spoke

Mikoto's eyes widened," We'll call Tsunade over to check up on Naruto," she smiled," I'll get some bandages for you." Mikoto said, as she disappeared from the living room and went up the stairs.

* * *

**Yay posted another chapter! Oh and if you're wondering who I am just PM me and I'll send you my facebook account, you'll probably be able to tell how old I am. :3. And maybe if one of you are really good artists, I'll reconsider about the manga : ). **

**Oh yeah, if you check the review box, you'll find that I'd reviewed, I just wanted to see if I could actually review for my own story, but I'll taking it down soon. **

**Well PLEASE, PLEASE ,PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE **

**REVIEW! **

**THANK YOU! **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**


	28. You Can't Be Serious

**HI! I'm going to write as many chapters as I can today! Well….. I'll probably start procrastinating and not post any other chapters, but I will post them tomorrow because I'll be busy and can't write a new one. So expect a chapter tomorrow as well, and hopefully Sunday too.**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes! Review! **

**You Can't Be Serious**

* * *

Tsunade sat beside the resting fox, checking his pulse and taking some blood test. Mikoto was biting her lips in anticipation, waiting for some positive results. Itachi and Deidara stood outside in the hallway, watching from afar, as Fugaku was watching his wife almost breaking down every time Tsunade sighed and shook her head. Sasuke sat on the other side of the bed and watched Tsunade and would occasionally look out the window in boredom.

Tsunade stood up and went over to her bag, taking out some medications and a few needles, walking back beside Naruto, she sighed again," Well…" she looked at Mikoto

Mikoto flinched," Well! Is he okay!?"

Tsunade looked back at Naruto," there are no external injuries, I assure you, obviously."

"So, is he alright?" she questioned in a hurry

"I guess you can put it that way, but….," Tsunade rubbed her chin," there's just something…wrong,"

"What is it!?" Mikoto emit

"His temperature is pretty high, his face looks flushed, almost like…" she looked at Sasuke who was staring out the window.

"Like…..?! You're killing me Tsunade! Like What!" Mikoto shouted into the women's ear

Tsunade turned her head and looked at Mikoto, pushing her face away and the turning back to Naruto," I need to do some tests again, so~" she looked at everyone," shoo," she swatted her hands

"Why! Why can't we just stay here?" Mikoto pleaded

Tsunade sighed again," Because I Can't Concentrate With You Screaming In My Ear Every Five Seconds!" she emit

Mikoto eyes widened, as she backed away," Okay….. I'll just….heh," she made a smile and zipped out the door.

Fugaku shook his head and followed his wife, walking out the door and dragging Deidara and Itachi with him

"Oh wait!" Tsunade shouted out at Fugaku," I'm going to need Deidara!" Fugaku backed up and looked at Tsunade

"Okay," Fugaku let Deidara go and walked out from sight.

"Why do you need me for?" Deidara pointed to himself

"Because, I just do," Tsunade spoke and looked at Sasuke," Ahem," she coughed

Sasuke flinched and looked at Deidara and Tsunade," What happened?" she questioned

"Out!" Tsunade pointed to the door

Sasuke flinched again and stood up immediately, power walking out the door, mumbling something to himself.

Deidara went over to the door and closed it, walking back to Tsunade

"Okay," the women cracked her knuckles," I guess we should start,"

Deidara gulped at the sound of Tsunade's knuckles and pulled on his collar.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~S.A.+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Mikoto sat on the couch, watching T.V. although she wasn't really watching, she was probably having a nervous breakdown inside.  
_"Is Naruto going to be okay!?"_

"_Why did she need Deidara!" _

"_She's not going to cut Naruto open is she!"_

"_Deidara was always known for his maniac self but….."_

"_Oh my gosh I'm panicking!"_

"_I'm sure Naruto will be alright, right?" _

Mikoto sighed and looked over at Sasuke who was looking out the window again. Mikoto raised a brow and crooked her head," Sasuke…?" she called out to him.

Sasuke didn't answer, he stayed still and continued to look out the window.

Mikoto called out louder this time," Sasuke!" she emit

But the young raven still did not answer. Mikoto frowned and walked over to Sasuke and stood in front of him. Mikoto raised a hand and bam! She smacked Sasuke in the head. Sasuke finally moved and held his head," OW! What was that for!?" he looked at her.

"Why weren't you answering?"

"Answering what?" he squinted his eyes

"I was calling your name!" she shouted out," Twice!"

"Sorry, Mother, I was just….thinking about something," he replied

"Hmm," Mikoto rubbed her chin," like what? Huh?"

Sasuke jerked and turned his head the other way," Something," he answered

"What is it, come one tell me-,"

Naruko jumped into the house happy and cheery, cutting off Mikoto," Success!" she emit!

Sasuke and Mikoto looked at her in a weird way. Itachi walked into the living room, holding a cup of freshly brewed coffee, and stared at her as well.

~Stare~

"What? What did I miss?" she asked

"Everything," Sasuke grunted," where were you?!"

"Somewhere," she stuck a tongue out at the raven

"Were you with Gaara?" he questioned her, already knowing the answer

"N-no!...Maybe…," she started fidgeting with her hands," but anyways, what did I miss?"

Sasuke sighed and looked out the window again," Naruto's in his bedroom if you want to know ask Tsunade."

Naruko's eyes widened," Why is Tsunade here?" she asked him," the only time she's here is when Naruto's….," she glared at Sasuke and ran over to him," what did you do!?"

"Nothing!" he emit

Naruko grunted," I know you did something!"

"Well I didn't, okay, now if you really want to know what's wrong with Naruto, go ask Tsunade!" he shouted

Naruko turned to Mikoto, as the female raven shook her head. Naruko sighed and threw her hands up in the air," Fine, whatever," she walked out of the living room and up the stairs heading to Naruto's room.

"Gosh!" Sasuke emit

"Now, Sasuke," Mikoto spoke," let's not get mad at Naruko, she's just worried about Naruto, he is her only blood-relative left in this world,"

"I know," Sasuke sighed.

_~Five Minutes Later~_

"AHHHHHHHH," Sasuke and Mikoto jumped up, and Itachi almost spilled his coffee on himself. Deidara and Naruko ran down the stair. Deidara jumped on Itachi, which really made him spill his coffee all over himself and Deidara.

Deidara looked horrified as well did Naruko," Itachi!" Deidara cried out

"What!" the older raven grumbled

"I will never be the same again!"

"What do you mean?" the raven cocked his head

"I mean….." Deidara leaned into Itachi's ears and whispered something.

Deidara separated from him, it took a while for Itachi to process everything. Itachi jumped up looked at the blonde," No….."

"Yeah….." Deidara bit his lip.

"Sasuke! I knew you did something!" Naruko did the same and leaned into Sasuke's ear and whispered something.

Sasuke jerked as Naruko stood back up. Sasuke gulped and looked at Naruto with serious eyes," You're not serious, right,"

"No I'm serious," Naruko looked back at him with a straight face.

Sasuke clutched his head," Wait Deidara too!" Naruko nodded

"You're pregnant!"  
"Naruto's pregnant!" Itachi and Sasuke emit in unison.

Itachi and Sasuke got paler and looked like they wanted to faint then and there.

Mikoto gasped and jumped on Sasuke," Oh My Gosh! Wait until I tell your father about this," Mikoto laughed," we're finally going to be grandparents!" Mikoto let go of Sasuke and trotted happily up the stairs.

* * *

**Hi! I think all of you knew this was going to happen already XD Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU~SU! **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes :3 **


	29. You Can Miss A Lot of Things In a Day

**HI peoples! At the moment I am quite pissed off, but writing seems to make me feel a bit happier : ). **

**Oh and some of you may have noticed that I changes my pen name " Fanfiction Lover 9" into " SasuNaru Lover 9" I've been waiting to change it for a while, so, I changed it. I didn't change it much, so yeah…. **

**Well, hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**

**You Can Miss A Lot of Things In a Day**

* * *

Naruto and Deidara alone in the dining room, everybody else was at school or work. After finding out that the two were indeed carrying, everybody voted to let Naruto and Deidara skip school for the next eight or nine months.

Naruto sighed and dropped his head on the table," There's nothing to do," he whined

Deidara sighed as well and looked up at the clock," and it's only eleven thirty," Naruto sat back up and looked at Deidara. The two stared at each other, only to sigh again and dropped their heads back down.

"There has to be something to do than just sitting around!" the fox emit

"We can always watch T.V. again," Deidara suggested

"No, there's nothing to watch!" Naruto complained," I can't believe that we have to stay home! We have to endure this for the next nine months!"

"I know right," Deidara sighed," What haven't we done,"

"Didn't we have that stupid idea of jumping off the roof and into the pool," Naruto said

"Oh yeah….. but I think we did that already,"

"You serious!"

"Yeah, remember like during Sasuke's birthday party," Deidara reminded him," I was quite sober and persuaded you into doing it,"

"That was stupid," Naruto glared at him

"What bitch, it was probably the greatest thing you will ever do," Deidara grunted

"Greatest thing!? I could've have broken something!" Naruto shouted back

"No you wouldn't!" Deidara yelled at him," You'd probably die instead!"

"My point exactly!" Naruto spoke back

Deidara and Naruto both grunted and turned away from each other.

The two sighed again," mood swings," they said in unison

"I'm going to kill Itachi when he gets back. No way am I going to stay at home and do nothing all day!" Deidara raged

"We can go….exploring!" Naruto suggested

Deidara turned and looked at him," What?" he questioned

"Exploring, you know, we haven't really looked around the house before," Naruto said

"Do I look like Dora the Explorer to you?" Deidara pointed to himself

"No," Naruto said," but you do look like a girl,"

"You son of a-"

"I'm just saying," the fox cut him off

Deidara grunted again," Fine, I guess. Since there's nothing better to do,"

"Okay then," Naruto stood up," let's start downstairs," Naruto walked out of the kitchen

Deidara sighed one more time," I don't think we'll find anything interesting though~,"

"Whatever!" Naruto made a shooing motion with his hands

Naruto and Deidara walked into the living room," Why don't we start…" Naruto though," Nah, nothing interesting here," he walked over to the coat hanger and took his jacket, swinging it over his shoulder," Come on, let's check outside in the shed,"

"What! It's freezing outside!" Deidara spoke

"So," Naruto slid the glass door opened and stepped outside and turned around, waiting for Deidara.

Deidara groaned and took his jacket and put it on, following Naruto out the door.

Naruto ran over to the shed and opened the door revealing….tools.

Deidara rolled his eyes," There's nothing interesting here,"

"Hmm," Naruto walked inside," what's that?" Naruto walked further inside and bent over picking something up," It looks like a weird shaped…." Naruto turned over and showed Deidara.

Deidara chocked and stole the object from Naruto's grasp and threw it over the fence into the neighbor's

"What the hell did you do that for!" Naruto emit

"I just saved your childhood!" Deidara shouted at him

"What are you talking about! My childhood sucked," Naruto told him

"Good point" Deidara agreed," but I still saved it,"

Naruto rolled his eyes," Well, you just threw possibly the most interesting thing over that fence," as he closed the shed doors.

Naruto and Deidara jerked when someone shouted," WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" a women's voice echoed. Deidara and Naruto looked over to where the voice came from, it was the neighbors.

"Hey, isn't that where you threw that weird object to," Naruto asked Deidara

"Shit," Deidara took Naruto's hand and started dashing to the door.

"IT LOOKS LIKE A-"

Deidara threw Naruto inside and closed the shut the door, locking it and turning around to face Naruto. He sighed and slid down the door.

"Ouch!" Naruto sat up rubbing the small of his back

"I saved you again, Uzumaki,"

"What?!"

"Nevermind!" Deidara shouted

Naruto stood up, continuing to rub his back," Whatever, let's go to the library next," Naruto spoke and walked off into the hallway

Deidara followed the fox into the hallway," Hmm, I haven't really been in this part of the house a lot," the blonde spoke

"Me neither, to be honest," the fox spoke back," I never been inside of the library before,"

"Yeah, I haven't either," Deidara agreed

"So what do you think we'll find in there?" the fox questioned

"I don't really know, maybe journals!" the blonde got excited

"Maybe," Naruto smirked," or maybe, some of Itachi's porn books,"

Deidara glared at Naruto," What!" he growled," Itachi doesn't have any porn!"

"Well, have you asked him before?" the fox asked

"Well….no,"

"My point exactly," Naruto laughed

"Well have you seen them before!?" Deidara questioned childishly

"Maybe…maybe not," Naruto stuck out a tongue

Deidara started mumbling to himself, as Naruto caught some cursing.

The two reached the library as Naruto turned the knob and opened the door.

The library was quite big. It was about the size of a small apartment, with opened curtains, letting the sunlight shine through. There was a desk in the middle, as Naruto walked over to it and sat down," Wow, it's pretty big!"

"Yeah, it's bigger than I'd thought it'd be," Deidara looked around and walked over to Naruto's side

Naruto examined the desk and opened the drawers one at a time.

"Are you sure we should be doing this," Deidara asked

Naruto paused and turned around to look at Deidara," Who are you? You're not Deidara!" Naruto emit

"What!" the blonde shouted

"Deidara would've been the first one to trash this place," Naruto told him

"Well, no, please I seriously want to trash this place," the blonde said," I mean , are you sure you want to do something this….simple," he asked

"What?"

"I mean, you're checking the desks like a sissy," the blonde insulted

"What did you say!?" Naruto shouted

"Nothing!" Deidara coughed," I'll just go check over there," he pointed to the right and walked off

Naruto grunted and walked the other way, to the left.

Deidara glided his hands over the books and mumbled the names," Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, Twelve Days of Nowhere, How to Kill a Mockingbird, The Hobbit," Deidara stopped when he stumbled on something and tripped," fuck," Deidara balanced himself with the book shelf," the hell," he looked down and found a blue book with the Uchiha Fan printed on it.

Deidara arched a brow and bent down to pick it up. He flipped it open a couple of pages and gasped dropping the book," Naruto!"

Naruto's ears perked up and he turned around," Deidara? What's wrong!" the fox paused

"Just come over! Quickly!" Naruto dashed over to the right of the library and found Deidara sitting on the floor cupping his face, with a smile.

"What?" Naruto walked over

"Look at this!" Deidara shoved the book in his face.

Naruto gasped and fell on his bottom," O-oh my gosh!" Naruto emit," give it to me!" he snatched the book out of Deidara's hands

"Hey!" the blonde shouted

"Aw, look at Itachi, he's so cute!" Naruto laughed

"Oh and look at Sasuke! He's actually smiling," the two laughed. What they found wasn't a book, it was the family album.

"Sasuke smiles….," Naruto spoke

"Well, not to me," Deidara looked at him

"Where did you find this?" Naruto asked

"I don't know, I tripped over it," Deidara rubbed the back of his head and laughed

"Oh my gosh, Deidara!"

"What…"

"Behind you!" Deidara turned over and gasped

Behind them was a door that was labeled "Uchiha" in bolded letters

"What do you thinks in there," Deidara asked Naruto

"I don't know, but let's check it out," the two agreed and stood up opened the door. It was completely dark inside. Naruto walked over to the left and flipped a switch, as the lights when on.

The two walked inside and looked around. It was filled with family albums. It started when Fugaku was first born, to now," Whoa," Deidara sang

"Yeah, Deidara, look at this," he pulled a book out," it's when Sasuke and Itachi were still toddlers,"

"What!" Deidara rushed over

Naruto opened the book, as the two laughed," Itachi's so chubby~!"

"So is Sasuke" Deidara spoke," I can't believe they were actually this cute before."

"There're more!" Naruto went on his tippy-toes and took a book," it's when Sasuke and Itachi were in elementary," Deidara took the book and opened it.

One of the pictures was of Mikoto picking up Itachi from kindergarten holding Sasuke in her arms. Another one was of Sasuke's first day of school.

Deidara gave the book to Naruto and took another one out of the shelf," Look, this one's is when they went to America,"

Deidara flipped the book opened and examined the pictures," Looks like they were in New York," Naruto told him

"Yeah, and this one is in California," Deidara pointed to one.

Naruto took another one out of the shelf," and this one's…" Naruto flipped the book open," Oh, my gosh we're in here!"

Deidara dropped the book down and went over to Naruto.

"Oh my god!" Deidara emit," This is when me and Itachi first met in the beginning of high school," the blonde pointed,"

"And this one is when Sasuke and I had that big fight," the fox pointed

"Oh and this one's when the four of us were in Sasuke's room when we first brought you over,"

"Dude, we're not ever in eye contact with the camera in these pictures," Naruto informed him

"Whoa, you're right,"

"You think their mom was like, stalking us!?" Naruto asked Deidara loudly

"Most likely," Deidara looked at another picture," it's like she knew we were going to be Sasuke and Itachi's mate. I mean, besides Itachi, Sasuke, and their dad, we're the only guys here,"

"Oh no, besides Gaara," Naruto pointed," He's with Naruko!?" Naruto emit," What?"

"You didn't know, I heard they started dating," Deidara looked at Naruto," well that's what I heard,"

"I never knew that!"

"Well you can miss a lot in a day," Deidara patted Naruto on the back

"Good point," Naruto sighed

"Well, on to the next book!" Deidara and Naruto laughed as the pulled out more books.

S.A.

Itachi and Sasuke came back home. The house was quit and still, which the two ravens noticed was peculiar.

"What the….. I expected this place to be…trashed," Itachi arched a brow

"Why is the library door opened?" Sasuke looked at Itachi

"They didn't trash the library did they?" Itachi looked worried

"Worse, they didn't find our photo albums did they!?" Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other frantically

"Shit," the two emit and dashed over to the library.

"Those are filled with our most embarrassing moments ever!" Sasuke said. Itachi nodded in agreement, as they entered the room.

"AH! Too late!" Sasuke emit

"They already got to the albums," Itachi hit himself," I told myself to lock that door!"

The two walked over to the door and found Deidara and Naruto behind a huge pile of book, as the two were asleep.

Itachi and Sasuke stood in front of the two and sighed," I guess this is what we get when we make them stay at home by themselves," Itachi groaned

"Whatever, let's take them upstairs and put the books back in," Sasuke and Itachi agreed as the two picked their mates up and started walking to their rooms

"So who do you think got the stupid idea to go into the library," Sasuke asked his older brother

"Well, it was either Naruto or Deidara who got bored and got the idea to "explore" the house and they ended up stumbling upon the library,"

"It was probably Deidara," Sasuke said

"Well, who knows. The two are starting to develop some mood swings, maybe it was Naruto," Itachi informed Sasuke

"Maybe…."

* * *

**God! I'm soo, tired! Well, sorry if this chapter was late, I totally forgot about it and, yeah ^ ^.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU~SU!  
Sorry for typos and mistakes **


	30. He Didn't Bother

**YO! Sorry about the delay…I had a deadline for this stupid project! Well, err, to be honest I can't wait until I finish this story! Every single flipping night, I have new ideas for more SasuNaru/NaruSasu stories! And I just can't wait until I publish them, but first I have to finish this story and then a couple other stories and voila`~ a new story :3/ **

**Well hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**

**He Didn't Bother **

* * *

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened one early morning.

The raven sneezed, as he noticed that the blanket wasn't in his possession. He looked to his right, the blanket was rolled up in a perfect ball underneath the white, fluffy pillow.

The pillow moved up and down in a slow and steady pattern. Sasuke sighed and leaned over grabbing the pillow and threw it off of the bed, as it landed on the floor.

Sasuke poked at the object, as it jerked and almost landed on the floor next to the pillow.

Sasuke chuckled," Naruto's way of sleeping it so weird, surprises you ever morning," Sasuke slowly lifted the blanket up and threw that on the floor was well.

Sasuke looked back, shocked," Eh….," Naruto's tails were wrapped around himself making a perfect dome over him. Sasuke chuckled again," Was it really that cold?" Sasuke removed the tails one by one, until they were brushed off to the side, revealing the curled up fox.

Naruto sneezed and his eyes shot opened. He looked off to the side, and saw the raven staring down at him.

The two continued to stare at each other in silence, blue and onyx clashing. Sasuke quickly poked Naruto on the side, making the fox jerked, as he scattered off the bed and fell.

Naruto hit his head in the process and landed on his back, although Naruto wasn't lucky enough to land on the blanket. Sasuke bent over the side of the bed and smiled," Morning, Naruto,"

"Ouch!" Naruto's ears drooped down as he held his head," what was that for!?" as he turned around and looked at the raven with watery eyes.

Sasuke laughed and leaned over to Naruto, his body still on the bed, as he wrapped his arms around the fox and kissed his cheek," Sorry,"

Naruto blushed and turned back around. Sasuke rested his head in the crook of Naruto's neck, as his hands slithered down, landing on Naruto's stomach. Naruto flinched, putting his hands on top of the raven's," Morning," the fox pouted.

Sasuke laughed and went back onto the bed, only to get back off, and sit in front of Naruto. Sasuke reached for Naruto's hand, grasping them, and dropping both his and Naruto's on the floor," Were you that cold?" Sasuke smiled

Naruto blushed again," I-I don't know," he answered back

Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto's lips passionately.

The two quickly separated and jerked, when something hit the window. Sasuke and Naruto stood up; their hands still clung to each other. Sasuke let go of one, as they bother walked over to the window and looked down. Deidara, Itachi, Mikoto, and Fugaku were outside in the cold, wearing their coats and gloves.

Sasuke opened the window as he and Naruto sneezed at the same time. When Sasuke looked back down, a snowball hit him in the face, as he stumbled and fell on his ass.

Naruto gasped as he looked back down as well, only to make the same mistake as Sasuke and get his as well, stumbling next to Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted and wiped the snow off his face and walked back to the window," Itachi!" Sasuke glared

"Hey! It wasn't me!" Itachi laughed

"It was him," Deidara shouted at him

Naruto the snow off of him and stood back next to Sasuke," Deidara! Bitch!" Naruto stomped to the door and slammed it open. Sasuke watched as the fox was glaring holes in the wall while walking out the door.

The raven looked back down at Deidara and lipped_' You are so dead,'_

Deidara gulped and looked at the door and over to Itachi," Shit," he ran over to the older raven," Itachi! Help me!" he begged

"Hey, I wasn't the one who threw a snowball at the short tempered pregnant one with really bad case of mood swings," Itachi lifted his hands up

"Deidara!" Naruto swung the door opened and stomped over to Deidara, picking up some snow on the way and shaping it into a ball and threw it at the other blonde.

"Uh, Naruto. Honey," Mikoto spoke

"How does he do that?" Fugaku rubbed his chin," he doesn't even notice,"

"Naruto~!" Deidara chuckled awkwardly," morning, and Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas to you too," Naruto glared

"Naruto, dear," Mikoto walked over and stood in front of him," you're going to get frostbites if you don't put some shoes on," Mikoto informed him

"What?" Naruto looked down at his feet and noticed, he really didn't have shoes on, not even socks, and they looked like they were starting to turn purple," oh~," Naruto laughed," I forgot to put some shoes on…..whoops," he laughed. He walked back to the door, as he was still facing everybody.

When he reached the door he bumped into the raven, as he turned around and was swept off his feet.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke threw Naruto over his shoulder," what am I suppose to do when you get frostbites,"

"Ah! Let me go," Naruto pounded on the raven's back, as the two left and went back upstairs.

Mikoto couldn't help but smile and blush," Aw, how cute is that," she chuckled," Itachi, why don't you treat Deidara like that?" she turned to him

Itachi couldn't help but laugh," that may be the funniest thing you will ever ask me," Itachi chuckled and made his way to the door

"Wait, Itachi!" Deidara ran after the older raven.

Mikoto sighed and walked over to Fugaku," And I thought the whole family would come out here and have some fun," Mikoto sobbed

"Well Dear, things don't always go your way," Fugaku smiled

Mikoto sighed again, as the two followed Itachi and Deidara to the house.

Sasuke opened the bathroom door and walked over to the counter, as he finally let Naruto go and sat him next to the sink.

"I can't feel my feet anymore," Naruto complained

"Who's the one who walked out the door with no shoes on?" Sasuke looked at him

"I forgot," Naruto pouted

Sasuke chuckled and walked over to the tub, turning on the hot water," Just dip your feet in for a while,"

Naruto sighed and looked up at the ceiling squinting from the light bulb.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and rested a hand on his hips; he made his way over and stood in front of him.

The raven leaned in and placed his hands on the counter. Naruto faced Sasuke, as their faces were only inches apart.

The raven placed his hands on top of Naruto's stomach and looked down at it," What are we going to name the baby?"

Naruto shrugged," I don't know, Natsu sounds nice if the baby is a girl," Naruto suggested

"What about Suguha," Sasuke asked

"Hmm maybe, or Asuna," Naruto said

"If the baby is a boy, what about…Rokuro," Sasuke made an option

"Or….Katashi," Naruto spoke

Sasuke shook his head," Sounds too much like Kakashi," the two laughed.

"It can be Seiichi?" Naruto suggested

"That sounds nice," Sasuke agreed," but who knows,"

Naruto's ears popped up," What is Itachi and Deidara going to name their kid?"

Sasuke shrugged," Beats me," Sasuke wrapped his arms around the ravens neck," knowing Deidara, probably something stupid and immature,"

"I'm sure Deidara wouldn't be so low as to name their kid something stupid, he or she would be stuck with it the rest of their lives!" Naruto said

"They can always change it," Sasuke smiled

"I guess, but…..,"

The raven jerked when something hot stung his feet," Ah!" Sasuke looked down and gasped," Shit!" Sasuke and Naruto looked at the bathtub, which was…..flooded.

"Teme! You didn't turn off the hot water," Naruto emit

"I totally forgot about it," Sasuke walked over to the bathtub and leaned over to turn it off.

"Ah~," Naruto emit.

"What," Sasuke quickly turned around, but accidentally slipped.

"Don't slip-," the raven's feet slid off the ground as he fell into the water, making a big wave of hot liquid pour out.

"Sasuke!" Naruto carefully walked over.

Sasuke resurfaced and laughed," I'm okay,"

Naruto let out a hand, as the raven took it. Naruto pulled the raven up, but couldn't finish the job because he slipped and fell in as well….

"Shit!" the fox emit and tumbled, falling on top of Sasuke.

The two came back up, Naruto groaned," my clothes are all wet now," he complained

"But isn't it warm?" Sasuke laughed

"I guess," Naruto agreed," and I could feel my feet now," the two laughed

"Well, since we're in here, why don't we just relax for a while," Sasuke suggested

Naruto nodded and leaned in on Sasuke," That sounds nice," as he kissed the raven.

Sasuke prospered a smile under the kiss and put his hands on Naruto's back.

Now the whole entire bathroom floor was wet with water, from the bathtub, and from the two's wet clothes on the floor.

Sasuke didn't bother getting out and wiping everything, not when Naruto finally let him take a bath together.

Sasuke wrapped him arms around Naruto and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder," Merry Christmas,"

* * *

**Wondering where Naruko was? HUH? Lol, well she was busy with…..certain things…it will all be explained in the next chapter…. :D well very short chapter, I hope to make them longer, but right now, my neck feels like crap! ….. I'm not naming this chapter 'Merry Christmas' because...well I don't know, I just don't want to . **

**Hope you liked it : ) **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thank you! **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes **


	31. Squirrles

**YAHO! I'm back with more SasuNaru *mukyu*! **

**I bet you were all wondering where Naruko was! HUH!**

**Well this chapter will explain EVERYTHING!... I think…. I hope so….because I need to get to Naruto's pregnancy and crap like that….hehe **

**Well hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review!**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**

**Squirrels**

* * *

Naruko stood next to the tall, teal colored pole in the center of the park. She wore her thick, brown coat, a pair of warm gloves, light brown boots, dark skinny jeans, and some yellow ear mitts.

She stuck her hand inside the pocket of her coat and took her phone out. She flipped the device opened and checked the time.

Naruko sighed and titled her head up, looking up at the gray, cloudy sky," Eleven thirty…..he's late," Naruko spun around twice, suddenly stopping when she spotted a redhead coming her way

"Naruko," Gaara ran over and smiled," sorry I'm late, Neji was being a little….yeah,"

'_Neji….he's always talking about Neji…..,'_

Naruko smiled," It's alright, Gaara, Naruto keeps me busy sometimes as well," she laughed," so….where do you want to go?" she asked

Gaara looked a little agitated for a second, but quickly smiled back," Wherever you want to go," he insisted

"Alright then…," Naruko found the floor interesting at the moment, she quickly looked back up at him and pointed at a random store," what about that,"

Gaara looked over her and raised a brow," Okay…..?" he looked back at her

Naruko turned around and almost wanted to die _,' A video game store! AH! FUCK!" _

She straightened up and started walking over to the store," Well let's go….," she turned around and looked at him

Gaara caught up to her as the two crossed the street and over to the store.

The two entered the store as video games surround them," Whoa….," Naruko gasped," I've never really seen this many video games in one place before

Gaara laughed for a moment," So…why did you want to come here,"

Naruko froze for a second

'_Crap….. why did I come here…. I just pointed to this store randomly,'_

"Uhhh…..I wanted to get Sasuke a quick Christmas present…seeing that today is Christmas…," she chuckled awkwardly

"Right….?" Gaara raised a brow," I'm going to check out the games over there," he pointed to his right

"Oh…okay," Naruko looked away," then I'll just over there," she pointed the other direction

"Alright," Gaara turned around and started walking away

The redhead began scanning the games," Today's Christmas…I'm supposed to be with Neji right now….," he stopped when he noticed a game in particular," Alfheim Online?" Gaara grabbed the small, rectangular box and examined it,"…..nerve gear needed…..? What the fuck is that?" Gaara looked to his right and found a helmet object of some sort. He put the game back and walked over to the glass case. The redhead walked around it in circles, rubbing his chin the whole time.

"Excuse me, do you need any help sir?" Gaara jerked and turned around quickly. A slim girl smiled at him, wearing a jacket and some sweats with her name tag on them, except Gaara didn't bother reading it.

"Uh, I was just wondering what this…..object.. is?" he pointed at the helmet

"Oh," she smiled again," this is the nerve gear," she walked over to it," it's a gaming device made by Kayaba Akihiko," she explained," it's a very advanced technology," she left and grabbed the game Gaara was holding not too long ago, and walked back over," err, how do I explain it, it brings gaming into real life, I guess that's how you were to explain it. You hook the nerve gear into your computer or gaming console of some sort, and put it on your head. Your mind, then gets transported into the game itself," she explained," do you get it?"

Gaara rubbed his chin once again," Interesting… how much is it?" he asked

"Oh this one…is not on sale….. actually, were out of stock, every store in Japan has been waiting for more of them…..,"

"It can't be that great," Gaara spoke

"Actually, since Alfheim Online was made, it is. But there was this one time, where nerve gears were never bought," she informed," the people were scared… There was this game, Sword Art Online," she continued," it was a brilliant game, made a brilliant maker, but everybody who logged in….couldn't log out…Kayaba Akihiko….locked everybody inside the game."

Gaara seemed interested in this, even though he wasn't a fan of gaming….

"A couple thousand people died beca-,"

"Gaara!" the redhead turned around and spotted Naruko waving at him

The girl smiled again," well this nerve gear is owned by the savior from SAO, Sword Art Online, Kirigaya Kazuto, he finished the game, and everybody was free," she laughed," well your girlfriends waiting for you,"

"Oh she's not m-,"

"Gaara!" the redhead sighed

"Well, guess I got to go," he turned around and started walking over to Naruko

"Alright, please come again," she bowed," and if you ever need me again, my names is Asu-,"

"Gaara! What took you so long, I already bought a game for Sasuke," she ran over to him

"Oh sorry I was just…" he turned around and looked back at the brown haired girl who was now helping another customer," Nothing….. uh Naruko, I think I need to go," Gaara explained

Naruko eyes widened," Eh?"

"Well as you said….it is Christmas….and-,"

Naruko cut him off," It's Neji isn't it….," she looked down, and clutched her pants

"Uh well yeah…..he is my mate….,"

Naruko head shot up," What?" she gasped," he is?"

"Yeah….and well he's not feeling so good..," he explained

"Oh well, that's okay Gaara, go home and take care of Neji," she smiled," I already got what I needed anyway..," she laughed," That's for coming along with me,"

"Alright, you want me to walk you home?" he suggested

"Oh no," she shook her head," Neji's waiting for you, don't worry I can go by myself,"

"Alright…see you at school," he turned around and waved 'bye'

"Okay, tell Neji I said 'hi'," she waved back

Gaara nodded, as his figure grew smaller and smaller, until he was gone.

Naruko put her hands on her mouth, threatening herself not to cry," Don't cry Naruko….don't cry, you can't cry…,"

"Naruko!"

The blonde jerked and turned around and gasped, spotting Naruto and Sasuke across the street," Naruko!"

Naruko's eyes widened _,' I can't let Naruto see me like this,'_

Naruko ran away from the two and sprinted forward

"Naruko!" the light went green and Naruto ran after his sister

"Hey Naruto don't-!" Sasuke tried to grab Naruto but he was too fast, the blonde started to sprint_,' What's wrong with Naruko?'_

Naruko turned around and gasped," Naruto! Don't chase me!," she screamed at him

"EH?! Why not!?" he asked," I haven't ran in a long time! It's sort of nice" he laughed

Naruko began to run faster," Naruto! Stop!" she shouted to him

"Why don't you stop!" he shouted back

Naruko stopped," Idiot…." Naruko turned around, waiting for Naruto to come

Naruto's eyes widened….Naruko was….crying…..,"Naruko…?" the fox stopped in front of his sister," Naruko…what wrong?"

"I never wanted you to see me like this….," she spoke

"Naruko?" Naruto's ears showed, as they dropped to the sides.

"Why am I always alone….?" she questioned herself," everybody has a perfect mate who loves them and protects them with their life," she fisted her hands to the side," and what do I have….nothing….," a tear ran down her cheek

"Naruko…?" Naruto whimpered

"I might sound selfish right now but…after years of being alone and taking care of myself, it would be nice if someone where by my side the rest of my life…..," she explained to her little brother

Naruto walked over and stared at Naruko," Naruko…. I know how you feel-,"

"Naruto!" the blonde emit," you don't know how it feels to be alone. You were taken in by a wonderful and wealthy family in London. I was living in the streets for two years, getting warmth from stray dogs, stealing food from bakeries, being pitied by ever body…even the dogs pitied me," tears rained from Naruko's eyes, as she tried to wipe them all before they left her face

Naruto couldn't fight the urge, he raised his hands and slapped Naruko in the face," Naruko, enough….!"

Naruko gasped and placed her hand where Naruto had slapped her," Naruto…..,"

"My life wasn't exactly great either, my family, yeah, they were rich and I had a wonderful home." Naruto agreed," but I never fit in properly, I was treated differently by everybody else, I was a like a gem in their eyes, kept me in a glass case to keep me safe from harm. Locking me away from my friends, as they left me. Life isn't easy, Naruko." Naruto took her hands grasping them gently," you'll meet him one day, he's waiting for you somewhere as well," Naruko head shot up as she looked at Naruto, who had a big smile on his face.

Naruko smiled back at him, as she cupped his face," your smiles….are the only good thing you have," she laughed

"Eh!? What's that suppose to mean," Naruto looked offended

"Nothing," she smiled," if I were a boy, I would snatch you away from Sasuke," she laughed

"That would be….nevermind," he laughed," why don't we go back to Sasuke, he's probably waiting for us," he smiled

Naruko nodded in agreement," alright, let's go," the two turned around and started to walked back over to the curb.

When the two came near, Sasuke was insight, glaring a hole in the two of them. Naruto gulped and stopped," Oh crap~," he hummed

"Naruto~!" Sasuke threatened

Naruto gulped again and turned around," oh look a sale on cof-," Sasuke was quicker this time and grabbed the collar of Narutos jacket

"Where do you think you're going…," Sasuke glared

"There's a sale on coffee," Naruto pointed to the shop

"You can't drink coffee…..Naruto," Sasuke sounded pissed," and why the hell did you sprint after Naruko?" he questioned

"Be-because I-I was….was…..," Naruto stopped and awkwardly laughed

"Come on, where going back home, where I'm tying you to a leash so you won't be able to run off after squirrels,"

"Hey, I'm not a squirrel!" Naruko emit

"It was an example…," he rolled his eyes

"Still, I'm not a squirrel," she pouted

"Come on, we're going home," the raven spoke, dragging the fox with him

Naruko laughed and followed the couple _,'I hate it when Naruto acts mature…..it makes me feel like the younger sibling,'_ Naruko smiled as the three were on their way back home, and for Naruto, a dog leash…

* * *

**Poor Naruto he'll be stuck with Sasuke for a while haha. **

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter!**

**Please, Please, Please REVIEW!**

**Thank you!**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**


	32. If I Drown, I'll Drown

**Yo! I need to start updating more….although I think I update more than the average fan fiction writer…..but….yeah. **

**Have you guys seen my profile! I listed my stories on it and identified them into complete or in-complete, SasuNaru or NaruSasu. And! I also listed stories that I will publish! But..after I finish this story! **

**Well hope you like this chapter! Review!**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes **

**If I Drown, I'll Drown**

* * *

It is February 21, Naruto and Sasuke sat outside on a table next to the pool. The sky was bright blue, as the sun was shining, 'it's a perfect day to be outside'….or that's what Mikoto said, so she kicked the two out of the house and into the backyard to get some fresh air.

Naruto was blabbing nonsense again, Sasuke knew almost nothing important comes out of the fox's mouth, so he took a book outside with him and started flipping through the pages. Naruto already knew that Sasuke wasn't really paying attention but he kept talking anyway, just to annoy the raven.

"So then! Deidara liked slammed the thing right in Itachi's face!" Naruto emit, standing up and slamming his hands on the table," but of course Itachi got made and dragged him to their room," Naruto smiled

"Oh really~?" Sasuke spoke, his eyes still on his book," that's nice….,"

"There was also this other time in the kitchen when Deidara spilled milk all over him!" Naruto laughed," so Itachi's fancy suit got ruined. Of course Deidara got in trouble….again," Naruto looked to the side.

"I see…..," Sasuke took a sip of water," that's nice…," he said again

Naruto pouted and sat back down, setting his eyes on the pool," you know if you're not interested you could at least tell me….," Naruto eyes landed on the raven, who didn't look away from his book

"That's nice, Naruto," Sasuke flipped a page.

Something inside of Naruto started to snap," what are you reading about?" he stood up and leaned over to see

Sasuke's eyes were zipping past the pages, as he continued to flip through them.

"Hey I wasn't done with that! And what the hell is a-,"

"That's nice, Naruto," Sasuke flipped to another page, cutting the fox off

Naruto knew that Sasuke liked to read and study and stuff like that, but he didn't know that he would ignore his mate just to read a book, and Naruto was pretty sure it was a book on flower reproduction, something about mitosis and anther or some shit like that.

"Sasuke why don't we ask your mom is we can go back inside, the flies are irritating me," Naruto swatted a fly out of his face

"I see….," the raven flipped a page, noticing that there were no more pages, and finally putting the book down. Naruto thought Sasuke would actually stop reading and start paying attention to him but that idea shattered when Sasuke leaned down and picked up another book, opening that one. This time, Naruto was positive it was about the human body.

Sasuke seemed like he was in his little own world of science and books, only getting little signals from the outside world, but he wasn't really paying attention to those signals either

Naruto eyes started twitching and his tails started to hit things, his ears pointing straight up_,' Calm down, Naruto. I'm sure he will notice me if I take his book away…..,' _

Naruto stood up and leaned over placing his hands on the rim of Sasuke's book, grasping it, and started to tug on it….but it wouldn't budge. It was like trying to remove a piece of paper that's stuck onto a table with super glue….without ripping the paper.

"Sasuke, let go of the book, " Naruto spoke, but Sasuke didn't move. Naruto sighed," I'm sure you have other things to do than to read three hundred pages about the human body."

"That's nice, Naruto, I'm sure you'll do fine on that hundred meter race next week at school," Sasuke told the fox.

'_He's really has no idea as to what I am saying!'_

Naruto stood back up and glared down at the raven," Sasuke…..," he spoke, his voice sounding firm.

Sasuke's eyes didn't look at Naruto, they were still on the book, not seeming to want to move away.

"Sasuke," Naruto's glare hardened," Teme!"

"That's nice Naruto," just those three words, made Naruto snap

"Sasuke. Fucking. Uchiha!" Naruto slammed his foot on the metal chair he was just sitting on, his foot went straight through the metal, as steam was floating into the air.

Sasuke finally flinched, and his eyes stopped, the raven looked at Naruto for a second, then at the chair, then at his foot, and then back at Naruto," What….?"

Naruto's eyes were blood red, a black aura circulating him," Have you been listening to me this," Naruto asked, even though he already knew that Sasuke wasn't listening to him since the second they walked out of the door

"What are you talking about, I was listening the whole entire time…..no, I wasn't," Sasuke admitted

"Oh, then I have to explain it again," Naruto pulled his foot out of the chair," I was talking about getting an abortion," Naruto made a smile, teasing the raven

Sasuke slammed his book down on the table and stood straight up," What!?" he shouted

"What, I said I was planning on going to the convenience store and getting some chips for Deidara and a new coffee mug for Itachi….." Naruto arched his brow

"Oh I thought that you said you were going to get an abortion," Sasuke chuckled

"What?! No!" Naruto emit," so you wanna come to the mall with me?" he offered

"What, I thought you were going to the convenience store….?" Sasuke made a weird face

"No…. I said the theaters…" Naruto told him, Naruto was dying inside, Sasuke looked so confused right now. Although I was hard for Naruto not to laugh

"The theater!? You just said the mall!" Sasuke emit

"Theater, what? I said the pet store," Naruto raised his hands," I'm thinking of getting a fish, like a fighting fish you know?" Naruto said.

"Pet store!" Sasuke backed up

"Pet store?" Naruto started scratching his head," I said the park….," Naruto stated

"Park!? Wh-what!" Sasuke paused for a moment and sighed," Okay! Okay!" Sasuke threw his hands up in the air," I'm sorry for not paying attention to you," Sasuke looked at Naruto.

Naruto smirked, as he smiled and started laughing like a maniac.

Sasuke sighed and started walking over to the door," This is ridiculous," the raven threw his hands up in the air

Naruto continued laughing and noticed the raven leaving," Wh-what!? Sasuke, wait!" Naruto got up from his chair (yes the one with the hole) and started running over to Sasuke," wait!" Naruto kept on laughing

"I have no time to deal with this Naruto," Sasuke swatted his hands," I'm suppose to finish a project for physics," Sasuke continued walked. It's quite a long walk, it takes like a minute or two to get to the door, since well, their house is big, so why wouldn't the patio and the backyard.

"But wait," Naruto spoke and smiled, as he stopped laughing," come on don't be like that, Sasuke," Naruto pleaded," I was just teasing you," Naruto started to laugh again," I mean come on, can't I tease someone sometimes as well- Ah!" Naruto tripped on a stud and then…..

_**SPLASH!* _

Naruto fell into the pool and started to sink down, his head still processing what's happening

"Naruto what was that scream just now-" Sasuke turned around, as his eyes widened," Naruto!" Sasuke walked back over to where Naruto fell and looked down at the sinking figure.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to take his shirt off and jump into the pool. Sasuke always thought it was pathetic for those guys in movies to take of their shirt and jump into like pools and shit, with everything else still on. 'Seriously, might as well just take everything off,' Sasuke would always say. But this time, he didn't know what he was doing.

His skin touched the water, as his body shot through the water.

Sasuke had his eyes shut for a while, then, they shot opened and he spotted Naruto in a split second. The fox was calm, he had his legs and arms crossed, as he looked at Sasuke and arched a brow. His face expression was reading _'What the fuck are you waiting for, I'm right here…..,' _

Sasuke swam over to the sinking fox and grabbed his hands_,' What the hell usuratonkachi,'_

'_What, it's not like I fell in on purpose,' _Naruto looked at him

Sasuke rolled his eyes, as he grasped Naruto's hands tighter. The two sank to the bottom of the pool, sitting down on the floor, their hands still intact to each other. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto on the forehead. The fox blushed, his tails swished in the water. Sasuke smiled and gave him a passionate kiss.

Naruto wasn't trying to show it, but right now, he was suffocating, and needed oxygen, but he didn't want to ruin the moment, so he decided not to go back up.

'_If I drown, I'll drown…. I guess,' _Naruto thought

* * *

**HIYA! I was suppose to post this chapter yesterday and stuff like that, but it was Halloween yesterday so~ yeah. I sort of decided to post a new story, I don't know, maybe just a one shot, because it was Halloween yesterday, I might as well give you a bonus or something, lol. **

**The reason why I put it down here is because I noticed that most people read what I write down here, not up there, so~ yeah. **

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! REVIEW!**

**Thank you! **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**


	33. For Us, And Our Future Child

**Hello, hello! I have returned *sparkle*….*face palm* **

**Okay, back to business, have you read my new story I published….yesterday! Here is the link for it ! - s/8669963/1/I-Am-Your-Guardian**

**Well, I hope you like this chapter! **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes!**

**For Us, And Our Future Child**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto emerged from under the water, the fox gasping for air. Sasuke chuckled and pat Naruto wet hair," Dope," he called him.

Naruto scowled and splashed water into the raven's face. Sasuke blinked, then glared at the fox," Usuratonkachi," he grunted and got out of the water. Naruto grinned and followed to raven up.

"Wait here, I'm going to go get us some towels," Sasuke informed him. Naruto nodded and sat down under the sun, hugging his knees.

The sunlight made Naruto's hair even brighter than it already was, if that was possible. Naruto looked at the pool, watching the water dance from the wind, as the air glided across the water. Naruto then looked over at a stray cat that seemed to have gotten over the fence, it was sitting about five or ten feet away from the fox, licking its paw. Naruto let out a hand, and snapped his fingers.

The cat's ear twitched, it put its paw down and looked over at Naruto," _meow,"_ the cat stared at Naruto

"Bark," he stared back at it. The cat got on its legs and started to walk over to Naruto, cautiously. The cat sniffed Naruto's hand and jerked its head back for a moment, but walked closer to Naruto.

Naruto smiled and raised his hands to pet the cat, but the cat jerked backwards and scratched Naruto, hissing at him.

Naruto brought his hand back and held it in pain. The cat continued to hiss at Naruto and wouldn't move from its spot.

"Hey, Naruto, I brought the towels," Sasuke shouted and walked over to Naruto. Sasuke looked over at the hissing cat," What the…," Sasuke walked over to Naruto.

"Here," Sasuke held the towel out. Naruto didn't looked away from the cat, as the two were glaring at each other. Naruto reached out for the towel, but Sasuke stopped him when he saw an injury and grabbed his hand," hey, what is this?" Sasuke asked

Naruto looked at Sasuke, then at the scratch," the cat scratched me when I was trying to pet it," Naruto answered the raven's question

Sasuke glared at the cat and scared it away," Dope, don't go petting stray cats, you don't know what the hell they're thinking about," he scolded

Naruto chuckled," You scared away your own kind," he said

"What the hell is that suppose to mean," Sasuke sat down in front of Naruto, took the towel and started to dry Naruto's hair

"Nothing…" he grinned

"Let me see," Sasuke took Naruto's hand again.

"I'm fine," he stated

"It's starting to bleed," Sasuke informed him

"No, really," Naruto rolled his eyes in sarcasm

Sasuke sighed," stop acting so immature," he scolded

"I am not acting immature, you're just stating-,"

Sasuke licked Naruto injury and took a bandage out of his back pocket.

Naruto blushed," W-why do you have bandages in your back pocket?" Naruto stuttered

Sasuke ripped the paper," Because my mate is a yutz (yes a 'yutz')," he answered," who goes and tries to pet stray cats and trips on nothing and falls into a pool," Sasuke continued," making me panic for nothing and jump into the pool even though he already knows how to swim," Sasuke stuck the bandage on the cut and looked up at Naruto," that's why I keep bandages in my pocket,"

Naruto blushed and started mumbling to himself," Well sorry if I'm not as perfect as _somebody_," he said

Sasuke chuckled and stood back up," Come on, let's go back in," he put a hand out," Mother said 'Oh I was just pissed off because Deidara seemed to have broken another teacup, and that's why I kicked you two out…..and because Deidara wasn't here for me to scold him," Sasuke stated

Naruto laughed and grabbed Sasuke's hand and stood back up, as the two headed for the door. Sasuke opened the door and let Naruto in, as he followed. The two laughed, still soaking wet, but the happiness stopped when Naruto looked over.

Orochimaru, Sakura, and Sais sat on the couch, Mikoto and Fugaku sitting across from them on the other couch.

"Naruto, Dear," Sakura called out and rushed over to Naruto's side, hugging him, but jerking back in disgust," why are you wet?" she asked

Naruto gently pushed her back," We fell in the pool," he answered

"What, in the pool!" she emit," are you alright, Dear, you could've drown," she stated, and looked over at Sasuke," you…" she glared

Sasuke glared back at her," What…," he growled

"Nothing," she replied.

"Naruto," Mikoto called," Come sit down,"

Naruto and Sasuke looked over, Mikoto looked hurt, like something bad happened, but something bad always happens when Orochimaru's here.

Naruto and Sasuke walked over to Mikoto and sat down next to her and Fugaku.

Orochimaru smirked," Naruto….," Naruto jerked and looked over at him," don't you want to sit next to me," he pat the couch. Naruto growled and glared a hole in Orochimaru's face," I'll take that as a 'no," he said

Mikoto hands shook," Naruto," she called him," we- we have no custody over you," she continued," we can't keep you here," she cried.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked over at Sakura, who was waving some paper work around," We have the papers," she smirked," we can take you back home with us," she laughed," and you can't do anything about it,"

Naruto's head hurt," I-…,"

"No," Sasuke put an arm in front of Naruto," he is also my mate," he stated," and the law says you may not take that right away," he said

"But he is also my mate," Orochimaru said," well, it wasn't official, but we was suppose to be my mate, before you happened to take him away from me,"

"I didn't take him away! You left him," he emit," you were the one that hurt him and he ended up here!" he shouted," I will not take anymore if this shit! Get out!" he pointed to the door

Orochimaru smirked," I'm sorry, but we will not leave until Naruto comes with us, not this time,"

Sasuke growled," You bastard,"

"You want to fight?" Orochimaru hissed

"Stop, Sasuke," Naruto held him back," they're right," he agreed

Sasuke eyes widened," Naruto…..,"

"You don't have custody over me," he spoke," but," he continued," that doesn't mean, I'm going to go with them," he told him," so calm down," Naruto assured him

"Fool, Naruto. You've always been a fool," Sakura stated," we are you're real family," she said," and you're going back with us, whether you like it or not," she continued, and smirked," I mean, we are the only people in the world who knows what really killed your family, including yourself of course,"

Naruto's eyes widened," You wouldn't dare!" he emit

"Naruto Uzumaki," Sakura spoke," one of the last remaining fox demons," she continued," who's only blood relative is his sister," she said," but, may I ask," she spoke," why did you spare her?,"

"Naruto," Sasuke gasped

"No!" he screamed and covered his ears," I didn't!" he emit," I-,"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Sakura shouted," the demon who killed his own clan!" she yelled," the one who burned everything down. You even murdered your mother and father with your own hands," she continued," and left everyone in the fire, except for Naruko," she said," why did you save her, was she that precious to you?"

"No!" Naruto screamed," I didn't kill them!" he fell off the couch and landed on his knees," I didn't mean to,"

"Naruto," Sasuke got down and embraced him," Naruto, it's okay, don't-,"

"I didn't kill them," he cried," believe me, please," he begged

"I believe you Naruto," Sasuke spoke," stopped crying," he said

"Lies," Orochimaru shouted," you did kill them, you went berserk and killed them, one by one," he emit

"No!" Naruto emit," I didn't kill them!"

"Everybody says you'll be the savior of the Uzumaki Clan," Sakura said," but you're just a demon,"

Naruto heart sank," No…..," he whimpered," I'm not a demon,"

"Sakura!" Sai shouted," you've gone too far," Sai scolded

"Sai!" she shouted," don't you want Naruto to come home!"

"Yes, I do,"

"Then why-!"

"Because we don't deserve him," he said," what have we done for Naruto?" Sai questioned

"We gave him a home, we-,"

"These people gave him more than a home," he cut her off," they gave him a home, a real family, happiness, love, he is even going to be a parent soon," he listed," we just made him suffer,"

_Flash Back_

"_Mother…?" Naruto called out to Sakura_

"_Yes, Dear," she answered_

"_Can….can I go outside today?" _

"_No.., not today Naruto, maybe tomorrow," she smiled at him _

'_But that's what you said yesterday,' he thought_

"_Now go to your room," she ordered," Orochimaru will be visiting soon," she told him_

_Naruto shook," Alright," _

_Next Day_

"_Mother, can I go outside today?" he asked_

"_No, Naruto," she scolded," I have come to the conclusion that you will be home schooled," she told him," I don't want you going outside, it's too dangerous," she stated_

"_But Mother, I don't want to stay inside, all of my friends-" _

"_NO!" she slapped him across the face," I told you, your friends don't care about you," she shouted," but we do, Naruto," she went over and hugged him," we're the only ones who care about you," _

'_Liars' _

"_No go to your room," she said," go read a book," _

"_Alright," Naruto left to his room, and stayed in his room, and never, left._

_Flash Back End_

"This is ridiculous," Orochimaru called it," Sasuke Uchiha," he said," I will fight you," he spoke," and the winner gets Naruto, no, excuses," he said

Sasuke's eyes widened," If I win, you won't come back and bother Naruto, you'll leave us alone?"

"Cross my heart," he said

"Sasuke no don't-,"

"Alright," he said, cutting Naruto off

"Fight to the death," Orochimaru added

Sasuke gulped," A-alright, you have a challenge,"

"No, Sasuke," Naruto pleaded," stop, you won't be able to win,"

"Naruto…" he smiled," I'm going to win," he said," for us, and for our future child, so don't worry,"

"Sasuke…"

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! LOL**

**Don't worry, I will have to next chapter soon! **

**Check out my new story here - s/8669963/1/I-Am-Your-Guardian**

**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! ReViEw! **

**THANK YOU~SU!**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes! **


	34. I Believe You

**Ho, ho, ho MERRY CHRISTMAS…wait….what? **

**I am back with a new chapter! Left you on a cliffhanger right after Orochimaru challenged the young *cough* stupid *cough* raven. **

**Will he win and be able to break Naruto out of his past, or shall he die and let the mother fuckers take him? Or maybe, something else happens* spoiler!*? It will all reveal in this chapter!**

**Hope you like this chapter and please REVIEW!**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**

**I Believe You**

* * *

Orochimaru and Sasuke stood facing each other, the pool between them, which was probably about forty meters away?

Orochimaru smirked_,' You'll be surprised, Uchiha,'_

Sasuke obviously couldn't hear Orochimaru's thought, but he could feel a chill going down his back. Sasuke glared at the snake, waiting for the match to start.

"Are you sure you don't want to back out, Sasuke," the snake offered," it would be so much easier for both of us," he said

"No. Thank. You," Sasuke spoke firmly

"Oh, really?" he questioned," are you sure about that," he continued," neither of us would have to die. Naruto will go back with me, instead of weeping over your death AND coming back with me," Orochimaru smiled

Sasuke glared even harder," I said 'No. Thank. You," the raven repeated

"Alright then," the snake smirked," oh, and don't worry, when you die, I'm be sure that Naruto makes it to your funeral," he chuckled

Sasuke growled," Shut up, when you die, I'll make sure Naruto doesn't hear your name ever, again," he threatened

The snake laughed," Whatever," he swatted his hands and his body started turning into a pearl white color, his scales appearing.

Sasuke tail hit the floor, his hear pointing to the sky. He crouched as he started turning into a midnight black, his eyes piercing cold, and his fangs sharpening.

"Let's start easy, half demon form," Orochimaru said," and when things get serious, then we go into our full forms," he listed before turning into his snake form.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter," Sasuke replied and turned into his form.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted," stop!" Sasuke looked over and found Naruto struggling in Mikoto's and Fugaku's grasp

"Naruto, don't be an idiot," Mikoto told him," you'll get hurt if you get out there,"

"Sasuke! Don't do it!" Naruto warned him," you won't be able to defeat him!" he informed the raven/wolf.

"Naruto," Mikoto called," Sasuke will be alright," she tried to assure him

"She's right," Fugaku stated," he is my son, he'll be fine," he said tightening his grasp on Naruto

"Now, come on, Naruto," Mikoto said gently," let's go inside, and let the two deal with it,"

"_Even Naruto knows that you'll die," _The snake told him

"_I won't lose," _ He barked _," not to you at least," _

"_Dashing, but you'll have to do more than pretty words alone," _ Orochimaru slithered across the water and went for Sasuke

Sasuke took one more glance at the struggling Naruto before looking back at the snake

"Sasuke!" Naruto emit one more time before he was dragged inside the house.

The snake opened its mouth and aimed for Sasuke's neck, small drops of poison dripping out of his mouth.

Sasuke dodged at the last second and scratched Orochimaru's back, scales flying everywhere.

The snake hissed_," Ouch, that hurt,"_ he turned around and faced Sasuke. The raven/wolf jumped back, almost falling into the pool and risking his life.

Sasuke gained balance again and looked at Orochimaru…..one problem, where was Orochimaru?

"_Can you find me, Uchiha?" _ the snake hissed.

Sasuke turned around and saw a flash of white before flying through the air and landing on the hard asphalt.

Sasuke slowly got up, only to fly up into the air and fall back down again.

The snake laughed_," I'm not even on my full form yet and you already seem to be losing your strength,"_

Sasuke got up quicker this time, but it was no use, Orochimaru swung his tail and hit Sasuke on the side, making him shoot through the glass door and into the living room.

Naruto tensed, as he saw the raven get up slowly," Sasuke!" the fox went over to him and kneeled on the floor

"_S-stop, Naruto, I'm fine," _ Sasuke got to his feet and walked outside the door _," stay here, and don't come out," _

Mikoto went back over to Naruto and put her arms over him," Come on Naruto, let's go to my room, we'll call Naruko," Mikoto help him up, and walked with him up the stairs

Sasuke emerged and glared at Orochimaru_," You still haven't had enough yet?" _ the snake slithered over

Sasuke growled and sprinted closer to the snake, his claws growing sharper, as he took them and slashed them across the snakes face, as scales, and blood, flew from his paws

Orochimaru screamed and shot back, his tail now inside the pool. Sasuke got all of his energy, as something red grew in his mouth, fire.

"_Oh, so you want to use fire now eh?" _Orochimaru snickered

The fire shot out of Sasuke's mouth, and missed the snake by an inch. The snake could feel the extreme heat, as it burned his scales.

Sasuke cursed in his mind and sent another flying, this time hitting the snake on the side and shot him across the pool.

Orochimaru's scales burned like hell. He got up from the ground and stared at the other_," are you finally getting serious,"_

Sasuke, growled again and sent electricity sparking through the air, it touched the water and BAM! Explosion, fortunately, Sasuke was far away from the pool and only got a burn, but Orochimaru wasn't that lucky, the explosion happened right next to him and he flew over and hit the flowers.

Sasuke took this chance and ran over getting close enough, as Sasuke barked and a cage surrounded the snake. And this time, it wasn't made out of electricity, it was actually metal.

Sasuke smiled, he improved, a lot. Orochimaru hissed and tried to get out of the cage by slipping through one of the cracks, but Sasuke was quick enough to catch that and made the spaces smaller. Orochimaru tried biting his way out, but that wasn't helping either.

" _Alright then, if you want to play that way," _ Orochimaru said, as his body started to grow bigger and bigger, he slithered his tongue and laughed. When the cage was too small for Orochimaru, it shattered and its parts were scattered everywhere. Sasuke cursed and jumped away from Orochimaru.

The raven shifted form, and grew bigger, his claws and fangs sharper, his fur grew darker, if that was possible. His eyes turned red, which never happened before, but it made him feel much stronger.

Last time, poison dripped out of the snakes mouth, this time, it seems like…..acid.

Sasuke gulped when he saw the cement dissolving from the liquid. Orochimaru laughed and picked up one of the broken metal bars _," Wait…" _ he said _," aren't one of wolfs weaknesses, metal?" _

Sasuke eyes grew wide as he looked at the snake holding the bar.

"_You made an mistake of locking me in a metal cage," _he informed him

Orochimaru threw the bar over at Sasuke, missing him by a foot, as it screeched across the fence and landed on the floor.

Orochimaru quickly picked up another one and threw it at him. Sasuke dodged and jumped back from him.

The snake continued to throw the metal at the fox.

Sasuke dodged again, but this time, luck wasn't on his side, he fell to the ground and wasn't quick enough to dodge it again. Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for it to slice him across his back.

"Naruto!" Mikoto screamed.

Sasuke jerked and opened his eyes, the ravens jaws dropped _," Naruto!" _ Naruto found a way to get out of Mikoto's grasp, he jumped out of the window and landed in front of Sasuke, using himself as a shield to protect him.

"_Naruto,"_ Orochimaru hissed

Sasuke quickly went over to his side and broke apart, the metal slashed across Naruto side and stomach, as his blood began to drip in the pool.

Sasuke changed back into his human form and picked Naruto's head up from the ground. The blonde was in his small fox form, as his ears drooped down and his tails were wagging slowly. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke.

"_Sasuke….," _Naruto whimpered

A tear rolled down the ravens cheek," Naruto!"

The fox turned back into his human form, he put his tail over his stomach and clutched it," the child….,"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he quickly looked over at Naruto's stomach that was covered by blood soaked tails. More tears rolled down Sasuke cheek, as he quickly picked Naruto up and rushed him inside the house, glaring on more time at Orochimaru with his teary eyes, before disappearing into the house.

Inside Sakura sat on the couch and looked over at Naruto," Naruto!" she screamed. Sakura rushed to their side and reached out for him, but Sasuke jerked back," Don't. Touch. Him," he growled and continued up the stairs, leaving Sakura in worry. Sasuke ran into Mikoto's room," Mother!" he cried

Mikoto turned around from the window and rushed over," Sasuke, Naruto," Mikoto looked at the blonde," Oh, Dear, I'll start the car," she said grabbing her key's," we're going to the hospital," she continued," Now!" she shouted and went down stairs.

Sasuke followed her and ran into the garage opening the door and entering the lawn. Mikoto shouted for Fugaku to hurry up. The man ran out of the house with the others, both Mikoto and Sasuke glared at them.

"Orochimaru, Sai, and Sakura, you'll be riding your own car," she ordered them, Sai agreed and hurried to the car to start it

"What, why do we-,"

"Shut up!" Mikoto yelled," now hurry and start the car, cause we're not going to wait for you." She glared

The four got into Sasuke's car and started to back up and enter the streets zipping out of the neighborhood and heading towards the hospital.

Sasuke held Naruto in his arms, the blood soaking his shirt," Mother, hurry!" he shouted

Mikoto bit her lip and stepped a little harder on the peddle, shooting through the empty highway, which Sasuke thanked was empty.

"How is Naruto, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked

"He's getting paler by the minute," Sasuke informed her.

Mikoto shot out of the highway and into the hospital parking lot, stopping in front of the emergency building. The three got out of the car and dashed into the building. Mikoto stopped at the front desked.

"May we help you?" a man asked

"Wh-where is Dr. Tsunade!?" she shouted, gasping for air

"She's currently doing a check up on a patient-,"

"Please, call her out!" she emit again

"But Ma'am-,"

"Please….just…do it," she begged. The man sighed and picked up the phone," , please come to the front desk, it's an emergency," the man put the phone down," she'll be right with you.

Sai, Sakura, and Orochimaru showed up and stood next to them. They were silent, nobody talked, not even Mikoto who would always try to brighten everybody's mood.

Tsunade and Shizune showed up and stood in front of them," You needed me?" she spoke

"Tsunade," Mikoto cried," Naruto.." everybody stepped aside and showed Sasuke, still holding Naruto. Tsunade's eyes widened," Come with me," she said.

The group followed her and walked down the hall and into a patient room," Shizune!" Tsunade emit

"Yes," she bowed and left to go retrieve something

"Let me see him," Tsunade pointed to the bed," put him down." Sasuke looked at Tsuande and then walked over to the bed and placed Naruto down.

"Doesn't he need surgery!" Sakura emit," he's bleeding like hell, he's going to die if you don't-"

"Be quiet!" Tsunade scolded her. She examined the wounds and gave a relieved sigh," He's alright," she assured them

"What! He can't be," Mikoto disagreed," he was sliced across the stomach-,"

Tsunade cut her off and showed her Naruto's stomach. Everybody gasped and looked at each other. His wounds starting to heal slowly

"Naruto is a special case, he is an Uzumaki," she smiled at them, but her smile turned into a frown," Naruto's life may be safe, but I don't know about the baby," she rubbed her chin," with such deep injuries like those," she continued," the child has a very low chance of survival," she told them," or most likely zero chance of survival

Everybody's eyes widened," Tsunade, isn't there a way-,"

"I'm sorry….," she apologized," there is nothing I can do for the child, we'll have to do an abortion to get it out," she informed them

"What!" Sasuke emit," but-,"

"Sasuke," Mikoto stopped him," there is nothing we can do," she said," at least be grateful that Naruto is alright," she told him

Sasuke's eyes widened," I- I'm going to go to the restroom," he said leaving the room.

Mikoto and Fugaku looked at each other, and frowned.

"We'll do the surgery either later today, or tomorrow, if Naruto wakes up, I suggest you inform him," Tsunade said," so that he knows,"

Mikoto nodded, Shizune entered the room and gave the doctor bags of I.V. and some needles. Tsunade stuck the needled into Naruto's arm and hooked it to the I.V.

After they finished their job, Tsunade and Shizune bowed and left the room.

Everything became silent again, Mikoto balled her fist, as she grasped her jeans, and she started to cry. Sakura was the first to break the silence," Orochimaru," she called," we'll be leaving soon, so pack your bags and get ready," she finally came through

"What! What about Naruto-,"

"Enough is enough, Orochimaru," she scolded," How could I have been so stupid," she smacked herself," Naruto really loves it here," she said," we've caused enough problems for this family," she continued,' after Naruto is let out of the hospital, we'll be leaving,"

"What, Sakura!-,"

"Orochimaru!" she shouted," we've done something that can never be fixed, we killed Naruto's child," she admit

Orochimaru looked away.

"Sasuke…," Naruto moaned and he opened his eyes

"Naruto!" Mikoto stood up and went over to Naruto," Naruto, are you alright? You feel okay, do you need anything?"

"I- I'm fine," he answered," where is Sasuke?" he asked weakly

"He's in the restroom, he'll be back soon-,"

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted and rushed over to his side," Are you okay?" Sasuke grasped Naruto's hands.

Mikoto stepped away and looked every one, pointing to the door. Everybody got to message and left the room, Mikoto went outside last," We'll be in the lobby,"

Sasuke nodded, Mikoto closed the door behind her and left the two alone.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto and brushed strands of hair off of his face. Naruto made a weak smile and placed his hands on top of Sasuke's

"I was, so, worried," the raven admit

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized," I wasn't thinking, I just saw-,"

"Why are you apologizing, I should be the one say 'sorry" Sasuke admit and pulled a chair over and sat down," I'm the one who agreed to Orochimaru's stupid challenge," Sasuke said

Naruto smiled and placed a hand on Sasuke's face," Sasuke…" Naruto called out to him

"Yeah," he smiled

"Kiss me," he ordered

Sasuke chuckled and bent down," Alright," Sasuke's lip's touched Naruto's dried ones, it felt weird, but Sasuke didn't mind, as long as Naruto was okay, he doesn't need anything else.

"Naruto….," Sasuke separated the kiss and bit his lip

"Yeah," he responded

"The child….," Sasuke paused

Naruto's eyes widened, but he smiled," It's alright," he assured the raven," the child is okay,"

"What?" Sasuke looked at him," but Tsunade says it has almost zero chance of surviving..,"

"I can fell the baby inside of me," he said," and it's perfectly fine,"

"Naruto, Tsunade says that you're going to be needing an abortion-,"

"No," Naruto cut the raven off," I will not need it," he said," I assure you," he told him," has Tsunade even looked at the child, has she tested me yet….?"

"No but-,"

"Then how does she know…..I know the child more than anyone else," Naruto told him," I can feel his or hers heartbeat," he placed his hand on his stomach," the child is fine,"

Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's hands," I will believe you then," Sasuke smiled

"Thank you," Naruto said

**YAY! Finished! The drama is finally over…I think….. maybe…**

**Hope you liked this chapter! **

**PLEASE, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW! LOL JK but seriously…..please. **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes **


	35. What Happens If I Have Twins?

**Sup! I have finally written another chapter! Since it's going to be Veteran's day here in America, I have a day off! Yay! **

**After this drama I'm just going to zip through the story, so right now, I'm not going to say how many chapters are left, because I know I'm going to write more….. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes! **

**What Happens If I Have Twins?**

* * *

Tsunade and Shizune walked inside the room two hours later, everybody was attended for, except for Orochimaru and Sai who were out for a bit to get some things.

Tsunade stepped between Sasuke and Naruto , she looked down at the blonde who had enough strength to sit up. She looked at everyone else, including her assistant, Shizune, and pointed to the door," Everybody out, I need to talk to Naruto," she ordered them.

Everybody jerked in surprise and looked at Tsunade. The women sighed," I said "Out," she scowled," Now!"

Everybody stood up and raced to the door, afraid of the women's wrath, they all fell over and landed on their faces, except for Sasuke, who seemed to have finally gotten out of his chair. He went over to the door and looked down at all of the adults and shook his head. He jumped over all of them and turned back around, waiting for the rest," Well, aren't you going to get up off your faces?" Sasuke rested his hands on his waist.

Sakura was the first to get up as she dusted herself and straightened her clothes, combing her hair with her hands and fixing her headband. Mikoto got up next and straightened herself as well and help Fugaku up.

The five closed the door and left down the hallway, heading to the lobby to wait for Tsunade, as Shizune went the other way to another room

The women sighed and shook her head," You're family…..," she said

"They're weird….," he continued her dialog

"No…more like…..crazy, and, weird at the same time," she said, smiling.

Naruto chuckled and rested his hands on his lap.

Tsunade's smile, turned upside down, as she stared at the blonde," Naruto…I'm sure Sasuke has told you about what I was planning on do-,"

"Abortion?" he asked, but before she could answer, he continued," yes, he told me," the fox nodded

"Well, the child has almost no chance of surviving that wound," she said," that was a fatal attack, but you, obviously are already getting better and it's only been three hours," she chuckled

Naruto looked out the window," I'm not going to do it," he said," I can tell you that," he continued

"Naruto," she called," don't be stupid, even if the child survived, think of the consequences, he or she could be born with brain damage or it can even be premature," she told him

"Nothing will change my mind," Naruto argued," I'm not going through with abortion," he continued," I know the child will survive with no problems,"

"Naruto," she said," are you trying to torture it?" she yelled," do you really want to let it stay in your body, think of your health, the baby dies and you won't let me remove it you 'll just get-,"

"So killing will solve the problems," he said," if so, why not just kill the people we hate, it would make our lives much easier," he glared," wouldn't it, maybe if I kill myself right here, you wouldn't have to argue with me," he said cutting her off

"That is not what I meant," she stated," I was just saying, I don't want to do this either Naruto, I really don't, but it can't keep on going like this," she cautioned him

"As I said " Nothing will change my mind," he stated," if you strap me down and try to take the baby out right now…. I will not hesitate to kill you, I can tear this building down, brick by, brick," he said glaring a hole into Tsunade's forehead

Tsunade glared back at him," You're being stubborn, Naruto," she insulted," if you just let me do the surgery," she said," I won't have to hear you threatening me,"

"Sucks for you," he said back

"Are you really going to act like this, Naruto?" she asked," you're not the only sad about the child's health," she told him," think about Sasuke," she said," think about how he feels, I'm sure he doesn't want this either," she informed him," and he's not threatening me, he's taking it calmly,"

"It's only because I told not to panic a few seconds before you came in," he told her

"Correct me if I'm wrong," she said," but Sasuke said you didn't want to be carrying before," she stated

"That was then, and this is now," he told her

" AHH!," Tsunade threw her hands up in the air and sighed," Fine!" she yelled and took a deep breath," I'll run some test," she said turning about and facing the wall," we'll see who's right and who's wrong," she stated," Then we can finally get this over with," she put her hand on the wall," alright, Naruto?" she asked. There was no answer," did you hear what I said Naruto?" she asked, still facing the wall," I'll will to some test! Naruto!" she turned around, and her eyes widened, as she gasped and then started to gap," Naruto!" she headed for the door and sprinted down the hallway.

The fox, seemed to have escaped Tsunade's lecture and went out the door…or had the most 'greatest' idea and decided to jump out the window, down fifty stories, then Tsunade would be sure, that the baby, and, he, would be a goner.

Tsunade found the family as they sat on a couch and started talking about Naruto, but Sasuke didn't seem interested in what the adults had to say about his mate, so he took a random magazine from the table and started flipping through the pages

Tsunade stomped over and blew wind out of her ears," Where, is, Naruto?!" she asked

"Up your ass around the corner," Sasuke said, twirling his finger around

"Sasuke, I'm serious," she scolded," He Left!" she emit," I Turned Around For One Second, And When I Look Back Around He Is GONE!" she shouted and clutched her head

"What!?" Sakura emit," You Lost Him!?" she asked loudly, as everybody in the lobby seemed to turn around and look at them.

Tsunade smiled awkwardly at the guest nearby and then glared back down at Sakura," Would you keep your voice down?" she asked," you made it seem like I lost a child!" she emit

"You did," Sasuke told her," a child, and a nineteen year-old teenager," he said

"Correction," Tsunade pointed a finger up," a _stubborn_ nineteen year-old teenager with, possibly, a dying child,"

"Do not call my mate stubborn," Sasuke said," only I get to call him that,"

"Sasuke, stop joking around," Tsunade said," Naruto is gone, and I have no idea where he is," she waved her hands in the air," he could've jumped out of the window!" she grabbed her two low pony tails

"Sucks for you," Sasuke said, flipping another page," good luck finding him,"

Tsunade raised a brow and leaned in on Sasuke," You are acting very, very, calm about this," she eyed him," you don't, perhaps, know, where he is. Do you?" she asked

Sasuke shrugged," I have an idea," he closed the magazine and rolled it up, smacking something next to him.

Tsunade stared and then quickly leaned over to look at what he smack, but nothing was there," What did you just hit with that magazine?"

"What are you talking about," Sasuke unrolled the magazine and placed back on the table and grabbed another one.

Tsunade pointed next to him," You just hit something-"

"I know," Sasuke clapped his hands, cutting Tsunade off," maybe he went to the restroom," Sasuke shrugged

"W-what, how could be possibly have gone to the restroom, I mean I never-,"

"Maybe he's outside," Sasuke pointed to the door," he could be taking a stroll with the other patients,"

Tsunade sighed," Well, I guess," she rubbed her temples," but when I find him, I will give him an earful about leaving…..," she walked away, as she continued to speak to herself

"My, my, I hope Tsunade finds Naruto," Mikoto chuckled," but I'm sure he's not that far away,"

"He's probably looking for something to eat," Fugaku said," he didn't really eat much today,"

"He did not go far, and he didn't go find something to eat," Sasuke assured them

"Well, it's possible," Mikoto and Fugaku said in unison

"No it is not," he told them

"How do you know!?" Sakura emit," I mean, he could've been kidnapped or-or-or-or even worse, ran over by a car!" she shouted

"That's just stupid," Sasuke said

"You _are_ acting very calm about this," Fugaku said," you do know where he is, don't you?" Fugaku said

Sasuke smirked and raised his arm, revealing a fluffy orange fox, who look relieved.

"When did he get here?" Mikoto chuckled

"A couple seconds before Tsunade came stomping over," Sasuke laughed. Naruto stared at Sakura for a bit before climbing on to Sasuke's shoulders and licking his cheek as a 'thank you for saving my ass.' Sasuke laughed and took the fox off his shoulders," you may be small," Sasuke said bringing him on his lap," but you're quite heavy, you know," Sasuke laughed. Naruto rolled his eyes as he started to change back into his human form.

Sasuke chuckled and pat the blonde's head," Let's go home before Tsunade comes back," Sasuke winked, he actually winked.

The family laughed as everybody got up and straightened themselves, picking up their stuff and heading for the elevator.

"So what did Tsunade say about the kid?" Sasuke asked

Naruto coughed and tried to mimic Tsunade," Think about your health, Naruto. Think about how everybody else feels. FINE! I'll Run Some Test!" Naruto coughed one more time

Sasuke laughed and put an arm over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto chuckled," Sasuke….,"

"Yeah?" Sasuke said

"What happens if I have twins?" he asked

Sasuke paused for a second. As he smiled and continued," So Deidara and Itachi just came back home from the movies, why don't we go right now," Sasuke suggested

Naruto laughed," Alright,"

* * *

**Finally done! **

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Don't forget to Review! Please! **

**Thank you! **

**Sorry for Typos and Mistakes **


	36. Tomorrow at Three

**Tomorrow at Three**

* * *

"You're getting on my nerves," Deidara hissed at Naruto

"Chill out, they're just contractions," Naruto growled back

Deidara bit his lips and turned around to face Itachi," Get the bitch out of my face!" Deidara pointed at Naruto

Itachi put his hands on Deidara's shoulders a sighed," Let's go back to your room, alright," he said as he turned Deidara around and pushed his over to the elevator

Sasuke chuckled as he stepped next to Naruto and watched the said to get into the elevator," Deidara is getting a bit crazier than usual,"

Naruto started to mumble something as he turned around and met Tsunade's eyes.

The blonde jerked back in surprise," Tsu-Tsunade," he gasped

"Naruto….you have guts to come back here after you ran away last time," she said glaring at him

"I was…visiting Deidara…you know….since….he's….yeah," Naruto awkwardly laughed and scratched the back of his head," So, how are you doing today," he smiled," I bet you're tired so we'll just be…,"

Tsunade looked down at Naruto's stomach and glared a hole through it," You Idiot!" she grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him across the hospital lobby.

"What!?" Naruto shouted

Tsunade dragged Naruto down the hallway and turned left, entering a small hospital room, closing the door.

Tsunade let Naruto go as the blonde backed away," Wh-what,"

Tsunade continued glaring as she walked closer to Naruto," What did I say about the child,"

Naruto took the time to think for a second and then answered," That he or she was possibly dead?" he guessed

"Yes, yes, I did," she nodded and agreed," so.." she continued," explain this to me," he pointed at Naruto's flat abdomen.

Naruto looked down at his stomach and then looked back up at Tsunade and shrugged. Tsunade sighed and sat on the edge of the hospital bed," Your stomach just magically deflated like the baby just….disappeared,"

"I've noticed," Naruto rolled his eyes

Tsunade fisted her hand and punched the pillow next to her," And You Never Took The Time To Come Over Here And Let Me See It!?"

Naruto looked away and sighed," Cause I thought you'd just go on and on about how I need to do the abortion and…..," Naruto paused

Tsunade looked over at Naruto and sighed again," And even after this happens," she said," you still think the baby is still alive and…growing?" she asked the blonde

"It's possible-,"

"No it's not," Tsunade cut him off," this is not possible, Naruto," she informed him," why won't you believe that the baby is dead," she questioned," it's been five months since that accident, and if, the child was still alive, you would be closing in on giving birth," she continued," it's been five months, and you never came back for me to examine you?" she looked away from Naruto," Naruto, I have many, many, many patients," I threw her hands in the air," but even so, I care about every single one of them…..even you Naruto, don't think I wouldn't remember you, I remember every single one of my patients and their concerns….I'm saying all of these things, because I care about you," she looked at him again

Naruto looked at Tsunade and then at the ground," I'm sorry," he apologized to her

Tsunade sighed and stood up, walking over to the door and looking back at Naruto," Come back tomorrow at three, I need to examine you and the child….," she opened the door and walked away.

Naruto looked over at the door and sighed, following Tsunade and walking out of the room and closing the door. Naruto rested his forehead on the steel door and moved his eyes over at Sasuke who was standing a couple meters away from him, waiting.

Naruto pushed himself off the door and started to walk back to Sasuke

"What did she say?" the raven asked

Naruto didn't want to answer, but he did anyway," Nothing…,"

Sasuke raised a brow, as Naruto took hold of his arm and the two walked out of the hospital.

Sasuke and Naruto walked over to the car, as Naruto let go of Sasuke's arm and opened the door to the passenger seat and stepped in. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and walked over to the driver's seat and got in the vehicle as well. He looked at Naruto again, who was putting his seatbelt on. Sasuke did the same and put his own seatbelt on. He inserted his keys and twisted them, as the car's started to roar, Sasuke backed the car out of the parking spot and drove the car around the lot, until he entered the street.

Sasuke took another quick glance at Naruto, who was looking out of the window, as Naruto looked over at Sasuke again and sighed," Tsunade said I need to come back here tomorrow," the blonde said.

Sasuke nodded," What time did she give you?" he asked

"Three," Naruto replied quickly.

Sasuke nodded again and the two drove home in silence.

Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke, and Naruto sat at the dinner table in silence. Fugaku and Mikoto's eyes would bounce everywhere, wondering what was going on with the other two and what happened at the hospital.

Naruto didn't really seem to talk much after they got home, all he did was walk up the stairs and took a shower and after that sleep. Sasuke himself was wondering what was going on, Naruto wasn't acting himself, and that was obvious.

The blonde put his bowl down, as it was only half eaten, and stood up," I'm full," he said, as he picked everything up and went over to the sink

"Eh!?" Mikoto emit," but you barely ate at all," she said

"I'm just not hungry," Naruto said, as he put the food on the counter and walked out of the kitchen and again, into his room.

Fugaku put his bowl down and looked over at Mikoto, as Mikoto looked back at him and the two nodded," Sasuke," Mikoto called his name out.

Sasuke jerked and looked away from the stairs and over at Mikoto," Yes, Mother," he replied

"Do you know what's wrong with Naruto?" she asked her son," he would eat more than that," she nodded," and he's not acting very happy like he usually is," she noticed

"To be honest, Mother," he said, putting his empty bowl and chopsticks down," I have no idea," he spoke

Mikoto sighed and took his bowl," I suppose you ask him," she said, bringing the dishes over to the sink to wash

"I did, I asked a million times when we got home," he answered," but he wouldn't tell me," Sasuke sighed

"Then keep on asking until he does tell you," Mikoto said, turning around to look at Sasuke," just do it Sasuke,"

The raven sighed," Alright, Mother," he stood up and went upstairs to his room. Sasuke opened the door and poked his head in, looking around." Naruto," he called out and stepped inside," Naruto," he called out again.

Sasuke went over to the bed and saw that Naruto wasn't there. He went over to the closet and opened the door, and no one was there either. Then Sasuke heard the clash of a flower vase and the floor. He turned around and looked over at the bathroom, running over and twisting the locked door knob," Naruto! Open the door!" he shouted," Naruto!" he called his name," Are you in there!? Naruto!?" Sasuke cursed and began to pound on the door, trying to get it open. But it was no use," Naruto, are you alright!?" Sasuke raised his leg, and kicked the door opened, as the hinges cracked and the door fell to the ground. Sasuke stepped over the door and looked around. He found Naruto on the floor, unconscious and in a ball.

"Naruto!" Sasuke went over and shook the fox," Naruto, are you alright!?" Sasuke asked," Naruto!"

* * *

**Hey! Guys! Sorry it took a while for me to post this chapter. And sorry it's so fast paced and stuff, and it's a lot shorter than my other ones…. But I've been pretty busy nowadays with my basketball practice and stuff like that. **

**Hoped you enjoys this chapter! **

**Review Please! They would be lovely! **

**Sorry For Typos and Mistakes! **


	37. The Last Nine Tailed Fox

**Hiya! Sorry I haven't been updating this story for a while, but I have good news and bad news! **

**I'll just start with the bad news!...D: **

**Well, after this chapter, there will only be one more update to this story! No! …..hahahah**

**Good news: This will have a sequel as promised, I have everything planned out! So, be expecting it after this story! **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes! **

**The Last Nine Tailed Fox**

* * *

The sound of Tsunade's commanding voice echoed throughout the hospital hallways, surgeons and nurses exit the room occasionally, not opening their mouths to tell anyone, anything.

The Uchiha family sat outside of the surgery room, everyone was attended, as Naruko sprinted in only five minutes ago.

"Naruko, everything will be alright, nothing will happen to Naruto," Mikoto consoled to weeping blonde," nothing's going to happen, everything…everything will be alright, Dear," she forced a smile

"Naruto can't die on me!" the blonde shook her head, her gold locks hitting the walls," he's the only thing I have left!"

"We know, Naruko," Mikoto nodded," Tsunade's doing everything she can,"

Naruko continued to cry into the other women's arm, her sobs clashing with the hectic sounds of the operation.

"Sasuke…," Itachi placed a hand on the other's shoulders," are you alright?..."

Sasuke took a long, deep breath, and nodded, looking down on to his laps, his shaky breath overpowered by his tears and sniffles.

The door to the surgery room opened, as Tsunade appeared in front of the family, taking off her surgical mask and cap, crumpling them both in her hands and looking around at everyone. Behind her, the other surgeons, continued working on Naruto, bags of I.V. and wires covered the view of Naruto's face.

"Tsunade," Deidara got up off of his chair and looked at her," w-what's going to happen,"

Tsunade looked over at him, and closed her eyes, as she shook her head," Everything to this point is unknown,"

Naruko jerked her head up and laid her eyes on the doctor," Tsunade! Please!" her sobs grabbed the attention of others'," Tsunade, please! Tell me, what will happen to Naruto!?" she emit

Tsunade opened her eyes and looked over at Naruko, her eyes swollen and red from crying and tear lines visible on the young ladies face," I don't know, my dear," Tsunade looked over at everyone else, and then, her eyes landed on Sasuke," Sasuke…..,"

The raven's head jerked upward as he looked over at the doctor," Tsunade,"

"I…I need to talk to you, in private," she said as she started to walk out of the scene," it's about Naruto,"

Sasuke quickly stood up and hesitated for a second but hastily walked over and followed the doctor down the hallway, taking one more glance at everyone else.

Tsunade led Sasuke, down the corridors of rooms, she chose an empty one, and slid the door open, as the two walked in.

The room looked abandoned, dust scattered amongst items , old mattresses piled on top of each other, used scalpels with blood stains filled the sink.

Sasuke looked around the room, as Tsunade turned around to look at her raven," Sasuke….we're stuck on what to do with Naruto," she admit

Sasuke looked at Tsunade," Wh-what do you mean?"

"The crew is planning a C-section on Naruto," she explained," chances are fifty-fifty,"

Sasuke's eyes widened," A C-section!?"

Tsunade nodded and leaned on one of the counters," We may not, but….," she bit her lip and took a deep breath," I don't know how to explain it," she continued to inhale deep breaths," either way, Naruto's life is on the edge,"

Sasuke eyes stung with tears," On the edge! What do you mean!? Naruto- Naruto was fine a couple hours ago!"

Tsunade fisted her hands on got off the counter," His wound re-opened,"

"His wound!?"

Tsunade eyes also stung," If we do this C- Section, chances are Naruto will not survive," she informed," also, the child may or may not be premature. There's a chance of losing both of them,"

Sasuke eyes could be more wide, he looked down and clenched his fist," What if, what if you don't do the C-section?"

"Naruto and the child will die, no questions asked," she emit," the child is eating all of Naruto's strength, and it will keep taking until its body will no longer be able to hold in all of Naruto's power, and eventually, the unborn will die, taking Naruto's strength with it," she said," and with that, Naruto will have no more power to keep himself alive, and so, he'll be leaving as well,"

Sasuke's legs shattered, as he dropped to the floor, as he continued to look down," what are the risks if you do the C-section?"

"Naruto has already lost enough blood, making another opening will be very, very risky," she explained," the best option is to do the C-section and see how it goes from there," she said, as Sasuke nodded," but, Sasuke,"

"Yeah,"

"Be prepared, for the worst," she said," and, don't tell anyone what we're going to do, especially Naruko,"

Sasuke nodded again. He stood up and straightened himself up." We'll do the best we can, Sasuke, for now, just sit tight, and cross your fingers,"

The two exited the room and started walking back to everyone else, as Tsunade put back her cap and mask on along the way. Nurses zooming passed us, gloves soaked with blood, as Sasuke wondered if that blood was Naruto's.

Tsunade and Sasuke came back to everyone, but Tsunade quickly left them and entered the room of screams, as she looked back again, and nodded to Sasuke, turning back around and letting the door close behind her.

Sasuke watched the red light flash on above the door, as he looked over and took his seat next to Itachi.

"Sasuke….what did she say?" Mikoto asked

Sasuke froze, and then smiled, taking in a deep breath," Naruto….he'll be just fine," his statement lifted a toll on Naruko's shoulders, as she visibly relaxed. Sasuke's smile disappeared as he looked back down on to his lap, getting all the courage not to cry.

Itachi looked down at his little brother and shook his head," You shouldn't lie, Little Brother," he said out loud

Sasuke's head jerked and he looked up at his brother," Itachi!"

"You're lying!?" Naruko stood up and looked at Sasuke

"Naruko, I'm not lying! Naruto will be just fine!" Sasuke emit

"You're lying! Don't lie to me!"

Sasuke eyes widened," I'm not lying, Naruko-,"

"I'd rather have Truth slap me in the face than Lie to laugh at me for believing in her trap!" she yelled as he tears dropped on top the ground," tell me the truth! Sasuke! Tell me!"

Sasuke gulped, as he bit his lip, he took a deep, shaky breath, and opened his mouth," They're doing a C-section on Naruto," everyone gasped at the information

"What!"

"His wound re-opened. They're doing this to save the child, but Naruto's life, is already close to the edge," Sasuke clenched his hands together," I wasn't supposed to tell you this…. But, be prepared,"

* * *

It's been two hours, the sun has set long ago, as the family was paralyzed, stuck to their seats.

The doors swung opened, as Tsunade again, reappeared to everyone, with her bloody gloves, and her sweaty forehead. Behind her, a group of surgeons were walking out, as all of them surrounded Naruto's body, wheeling him out. Tsunade stepped aside for them to take him away, as she looked at Sasuke, and closed her eyes, shaking her head.

Sasuke's eyes widened," No….,"

Tsuande opened her eyes and watched the surgeons turn, disappearing from their sights," His pulse his dropping, and so is his blood pressure,"

Naruko gasped and began to sob again. A tear rolled down Tsunade's cheek," At the most, he has only a few hours left…,"

"At the most?" Sasuke spoke

"If this keeps going, he only has half an hour left, they'll let you see him in five," Tsunade informed them," just….let them put him to peace,"

"No! This can't be happening! This- this can't," Naruko choked.

"Naruko, calm down," Fugaku said, as he looked up at Tsunade," what about the child?" he asked

"The _children_," she corrected," are perfectly fine," she smiled at the information

"Children?"

"Naruto has been very strong, he noticed that his strength was decreasing tremendously. We found twins," Tsunade smiled while holding back tears

"Where are they?" Itachi asked, putting an arm around Deidara.

"They left with Naruto, but will soon be separated from him," she said," we better be going, the nurses are probably ready," as she started to walk away.

* * *

Room 354 was filled with sadness and sorrow, as everyone couldn't resist to shed a tear or two. Deidara sat next to Naruko, as she grabbed his arm and silently cried, and later, was joined by Deidara himself. Mikoto clung onto Fugaku, as the two of them would cry here and there, but Mikoto couldn't stop her tears whenever they started.

Itachi and Sasuke sat next to each other, as Itachi tried to console the raven next to him, who seemed frozen.

It's been thirty minutes, it's seems like fate will give them more time to be with Naruto. The twins were small, as the two of them lied next to their mother, but only for a short period of time, as they were taken away ten minutes later.

Naruto breathing steadied a couple minutes ago, as they were all left alone after the nurses hung some I.V. bags and inserted needles. Sasuke wondered why they needed to do those things, since….Naruto will die anyway.

Naruto gasped, as he coughed loudly and his eyes slowly opened.

"Naruto!" Naruko yelled and let go of Deidara's arms, running over to Naruto's side," Naruto!" she grabbed his hand," Naruto…..why? Why do you have to leave me!?"

"Naruko, shhh…" Deidara said," calm down, Naruto won't have the strength to talk much,"

"Naruto…..," the girl sobbed into the covers," don't leave, don't leave us!"

_Us…._

Sasuke looked up and landed his eyes on Naruto, standing up and walking over to him, kneeling down and taking Naruto's other hand," Naruto….," Sasuke bit his lip.

Naruto had the strength to turn his head and look down at Sasuke, as his mouth twitched, and he let out a small smile," S- Sasu..ke…," Naruto coughed again, as Mikoto and everyone went over to Sasuke and Naruko.

"Naruto," Mikoto called out his name," I remember when Sasuke first brought you home," she smiled, as a tear rolled down," you were so much smaller than you are now, fragile and just adorable!" she laughed," look at you now, you're a mother!"

"I remember when I first met you Naruto," Deidara said," we weren't on very good terms, something about mood swing shit," Deidara laughed," but over time, seems like we grew into each other, and kept each other company whenever Itachi and Sasuke left,"

"I remember when you came to school, and I was so surprised and so happy to see you," Naruko started," to think that my little brother got enrolled in the same school as me," she smiled," and how we all spent the winter like bears together," she chuckled

"I never really spent much time with you, Naruto," Fugaku stated," I don't really talk much, as you could tell," he smiled," but if I could turn back time, I would've treated you like my own son,"

"I never spent much time with you either," Itachi said," I never really paid much attention to you, no offense or anything. But if I could turn back time as well, I would've spent time with you like I do with my brother,"

"Naruto, it feels like yesterday when I first brought you home, did you know how long it took me to haul you in!?" Sasuke laughed," it was quite troublesome. I remember that time where you got kidnapped and I had to save you, dressed up like a girl for you," he smiled," out of all the memories we cherished with each other, my best memory with you, was falling in love with you," Sasuke brushed Naruto's locks out of his face.

Naruto's smile, grew a little bigger, as his eyes began to get watery, his eyes threatening to close again," I…," Naruto coughed," I l- I love all…of you," he mustered out

With those words, Mikoto began to cry again, followed by Naruko and Deidara as well.

"Shh, Naruto…," Sasuke said," don't strain yourself," he said," we all love you, Naruto. You were the spring to my cold winter, and we will never forget you…," Sasuke said, as tears raced down his face.

Naruto's eyes began to droop, as his grip on Naruko's and Sasuke's hand began to loosen," Naruto!" Naruko emit," no…,"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and opened his mouth to speak his final words," Sasuke…I will love you, even, after death," Naruto smiled again. Naruto's eyes closed ever so slowly, as both of his hands, fell to the mattress…and that…was that.

"Naruto!" Naruko shouted. As the long endless 'beep' sound emit, signaling, the death, of the last, nine tailed fox….

* * *

"_Hey, Naruto! Yoohoo, wake up, it's me, Minato, your father…"_

* * *

**Sorry for typos and mistakes **

**Please Reviews! Please! Please! **


	38. The Spring to My Haggard Winter

_**Hello! I sort of feel sad because I lost some favorites and I got some bad reviews because I killed Naruto off D: **_

_**People, stay calm, this is suppose to be a happy and fluffy story, you weren't really going to think I would let Naruto forsaken Sasuke now, would you? **_

_**Psh, maybe I will…lol..but seriously, I know it may be my fault for killing Naruto off, by all means, get mad at me, but this is my story and this is the way I want to write it, and yes, Naruto is still going to be a parent.**_

_**Now get your r00d butts over here and start reading! Lol, no offense….. I'm just joking here :D! **_

**Sorry for typos and mistakes **

**The Spring to My Haggard Winter**

* * *

_If this is a nightmare, please, wake me up….someone…_

* * *

"Hey, Naruto! Yoohoo, wake up, it's me, Minato, your father!" a young adult waved his hand around the teenager, flicking him in the forehead and nose," yoohoo, you're not really going to give up are you?"

Naruto groaned and rolled over on his side, the small stingy pain that emits from his father's flicking. His eyes fluttered open, as he looked around his surroundings, the bright color of white stung his eyes, as he covered his eyes with his tan arms. His slowly removed them and looked at the man in front of him.

"That's what I thought," Minato clicked his tongue.

Naruto squinted his eyes, getting a clearer look of his father, as he gasped, and he jerked his arms behind him, falling backwards," Dad….,"

The man beamed and put his fisted hands on his hips, standing tall and proud," The one and only, Minato Namikaze at your service," he bowed.

"Where am I?" Naruto sat up straight and took another look around the plain room," where's Sasuke, and Naruko….?"

"Ah~," Minato clasped his hands together," seems you need a little bang in the head. Fun fact: you're dead!" he shouted

Naruto jerked his head forward, his eyes quickly widened and he let out a," Huh!?"

Minato laughed," You. Are. Dead," he repeated, as he whistled and twirled around once and stopped himself with his foot," you, aren't really anywhere, we're technically inside of you right now,"

"W-what!?"

Minato sighed and mumbled something," How many times do I have to say it? You! Are-,"

"I Know I'm Dead!" Naruto yelled loudly," why am I still here….? Aren't I suppose to be in heaven or hell or shit like that?"

"Ah! I taught you better than that, Naruto, no foul language," Minato humorously scolded," and no you're not going to go through anything like that. I am so awesome of a father, that I am here, to let you have your choice," he laughed and smiled brightly," you can either die, and live in peace,"

"What am I supposed to do in peace?"

"I don't know, watch your children prance around the house and keep them safe or something like that….," Minato said," but back to the point, you can choose to die, or you can choose to live again, a second chance with your new family," Minato said, holding two fingers up," the choice is up to you,"

"Watch over my children? Keep them safe? I can…I can do that?" Naruto asked.

Minato nodded enthusiastically," Have you ever wondered why you have survived all of your past life threatening things?" Naruto shook his head, Minato pouted and crossed his arms over his chest," well, I have been watching over you since day one, ever since I have died, I've been with you this whole time, since you left the Uzumaki clan and landed in Sakura's family, I have always…been with you," Minato gave a gentle smile," and if you choose to do so, you may watch over your own children, keep them from harm," Minato said

"Keep them safe from harm…,"

Minato smiled," If I were you, I wouldn't be able to choose, I'd be stuck inside myself for eternity. I want to protect my family, but I also want to be with them, make them notice your presence. Being able to live, is the best gift you can ever get, and given a second chance….this is the only time you may choose, but, misfortune his waiting for you behind one door.

Choose to protect your family and stay dead, will give them grieve, you may heal anything, but their broken hearts, you'll never to be able to fix Sasuke's heart, a puzzle piece will be forever lost.

Choose to live again, you may never know what may happen. One moment your family is at bliss, the next moment, your heart will never be repaired."

Naruto bit his lip," So were you given another chance?"

"Psh, no," Minato laughed," I didn't deserve another chance, not after letting my own son go berserk." Minato gave a sorrowful smile.

Naruto's eyes widened as he look down," I'm sorry,"

"What are you apologizing for!? It wasn't your fault!" Minato let out an awkward laugh," anyway, do you want some help with your decision?"

Naruto nodded his head at his father's question. Minato smiled," Alright then, come with me," Minato let out a hand to help him up, as Naruto took it and was pulled to his feet," close your eyes…..,"

Naruto hesitated, but closed his eyes, as a wave of nostalgia flew past him, as he quickly opened his eyes, and he was looking down at his own body.

Naruto gasped and stepped back.

"Crazy huh?" Minato slapped his back," I know how it feels, last time I saw my body…well…. I couldn't find my body…but back to the point," Minato shook his head," this is your choice of life," as Minato presented," this is just a vision, so no, it's not real," he pointed out," now, watch as you open your eyes and a shocking face appears on everyone.

Naruto nodded and looked down at the very moment his eyelids flew open, in a matter of seconds, Naruko, Sasuke, and everyone else seemed to have burst in tears of joy.

Naruto's eyes stung, as they grew watery, watching his family rejoice of his coming back," So, if I choose to live, I can be with my family?" Minato nodded

"Yep," as he snapped his fingers and another wave of nostalgia past him again," we have to go quick here, your mother has gotten cranky over the years and she wants me home for dinner in about five minutes to eat with the whole family,"

"Mom!?" Naruto emit

"Oh yeah, we're having a family reunion today, and if you choose to die, then you can join, your mother will be so happy to see you, and so will everyone else!" he smiled.

Naruto nodded and looked around another surrounding," so where is this?"

"The nursing room," Minato said," your children are down there," he pointed to two carts, both carrying small and fragile looking newborns.

"I had twins!?"

"Yeah, they're cute, I started messing around with them, and they seem to like me," Minato smiled

"They can see you!?"

"Oh yeah~! Any who, your family decided the names for them already. The boy's Sora, and the girl's Nao,"

"Where did they come up with those names?"

Minato froze and coughed," I don't know….it must've popped in their heads!" he laughed.

Naruto jerked when a sudden shrill was released from a nurse nearby," Their pulse is dropping!" as she went over to the twins

"What do we do!?" another came in and panicked

"I don't know! Call Dr. Tsunade," Minato yelled down.

"That's a great idea!" a nurse said, as the two of them left the room.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" Naruto yelled

"Hey! Hey! Hey! No need to yell," Naruto puffed. Minato laughed as he slapped his son on the back again," now, since the nurses are gone, you can take this opportunity to help the little fellows!" Minato clasped his hands together

"I can?"

"This is another image, so this is fake, in the real world your children are just fine,"

Naruto nodded as he followed Minato down closer to the kids," So what do I do?"

"Err, don't know how to explain it, just…stand here, and concentrate!"

"That's it….,"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Minato smiled," try it,"

Naruto sighed," Alright," as he closed his eyes and concentrated on….whatever he was supposed to be concentrating on.

"Dr. Tsunade, what do we do!? The Uchiha twins are acting up again, their pulse is dropping!"

"What are you idiots talking about this time! They're fine!" the women yelled

"Huh!?" the two nurses yelled in unison.

"Whoa, it actually works," Naruto gasped

"I know, it's awesome! It's like you have powers or something," Minato laughed,"Well, Naruto…I have to go so I suppose you chose now~," Minato extended the last word," now~,"

"What! This is so sudden, I can't choose so quickly! I'm fine with either one, I can't choose!"

"Here, suggestion, want me to roll a dice!?" Minato suggested, as Naruto nodded," Alright!" Minato beamed and stuffed his hand into his pocket taking out a red dice

"Wait, you were serious!?"

"Yeah, I never got to try this before!" Minato laughed," now even's, you're back to life, odd's, you're coming with me, got it?" Naruto nodded," alright ready?"

Naruto nodded again, but in the back of his mind, he already chose his answer. He watched the dice fly up into the air, slowly spinning, as it slowly fell back into Minato's hands, catching it, and clutching it between his fingers.

Naruto gulped and leaned in, as Minato slowly opened his hand, showing the results. Naruto and Minato looked up at each other, as the two smiled," You ready, Son?"

Naruto smile grew bigger as a small tear formed in the back of his eye," Yeah, my fate is made,"

"Alright…" Minato stuffed the dice back into his pocket," your fate is forever made up, let's go son, to where you really belong…."

* * *

"Oi! Daddy!" a redheaded seven year old girl, caught up to her father and her twin brother," are we going home already?!"

"Nao, it's getting dark, and it's dangerous to play in the dark," a black haired boy, also the age of seven said, hiding behind his dad.

"Be quiet, Sora! It's only five! It's not that late!" Nao complained.

"Nao, be nice to your younger brother, you know he's not as brave as you," Sasuke leaned over and picked her up, nudging his nose against her, making the girl giggle.

"But, Daddy! I don't want to go home yet, me and my friends were going on playing hide n' seek!"

Sasuke chuckled and said," How about we come back tomorrow, everyone's waiting for us back at home, and guess what dinner is tonight, Grandma Mikoto and-,"

"Is it okonomiyaki!?" the little boy asked.

Sasuke chuckled again and nodded," it's almost done, and you wouldn't want Uncle Itachi eating it all, do you?" Sasuke raised a brow

Both the twins gasped and Nao looked down at Sora, who looked up at Nao, as Nao jumped out of Sasuke's arm and said," Come on Sora! I'll race you back!" she laughed as she started running

"Ehh!?" Sora groaned and chased after his sister," Nao, wait up!"

"No way, whoever loses has to help with dishes!"

"EHHH!?" Sora groaned even louder and started to run faster.

"Hey! Guys! Wait up!" Sasuke laughed

'_I'm getting too old for this!'_

"Oi!"

"Daddy! You're going to have to help with dishes at this rate!" Nao laughed

Sasuke smirked," Oh really," Sasuke changed into a wolf and sprinted right past his children, as he heard a," HEY! NO FAIR! DADDY!"

Sora and Nao looked at each other again and nodded, as the two of them shifted into their own demon forms. Nao, a beautiful red wolf, and Sora, a black furred four tailed fox as the two of them ran faster to catch up with their dad.

Two minutes later, the three of them were panting like wild dogs in their human forms, as Nao and Sora leaned on the gate walls, and Sasuke laughing like a manic," Looks like you two have chores tonight!" Sasuke teased!

"Eh, Daddy!" Sora complained," no fair, you always beat us!"

"Yeah! You have to do the dishes with us!" Nao huffed

Sasuke laughed even more and gave in," Alright, alright, I'll give you two mercy this time, but next time, I'm not going easy!" Sasuke teased again and opened the gates.

"Hey! What took you three so long?! Dinners ready!" Naruko yelled over at the front door," Mother's been waiting!" she said

"Alright, sorry, Naruko!" Sasuke waved

"Sorry, Auntie!" the two twins apologized.

Naruko laughed and waited for them to come in, as she closed the door after their entrance and the three of them yelled," We're home!"

"Welcome back, Sasuke," Fugaku said," welcome back you two," he smiled down at the twins.

The two of them laughed as they ran to their grandfather," Grandpa, Grandpa," Nao called out," Daddy beat us again!" she cried happily

"Oh really," Fugaku raised a brow and looked at his son, who shrugged," now, go and eat dinner, everyone's waiting for you three,"

Sora and Nao nodded as the three of them went over to the dining room with Fugaku.

Sasuke took his seat next to Itachi, Deidara and their weird son, Obito. Deidara started messing around with Itachi's hair, laughing at all the strange things he can do with the black locks.

"You two are so dirty~!," Someone emit from the other side of the room.

The twins laughed as they ran up to the source of the voice," Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! We went to the park again and me and Nao played around in the sand, we built a really, really big castle!" Sora said, waving his hands in big circular motions.

"I see….. did you do it by yourself? Or did Daddy help you?"

"We did it all by ourselves!" the twins laughed

The mother laughed and started shooing them off," well, I'm not letting you eat until you two are cleaned up, but you better hurry, your uncles and auntie might eat all the okonomiyaki!"

The twins looked at each other again, and sprinted upstairs, the thumping sounds from their stomping echoed throughout the hallways of the house.

"So should we wait for them?" Sasuke asked," or should we just eat them all,"

"Sasuke! Don't be such a mean father," Naruko scolded," you know how much the kids love these,"

Sasuke laughed and stood up," I know, I know, I'm going upstairs to get cleaned up as well," he walked through the row of chairs and exited the kitchen," let's go," he smiled at the mother, as the two went upstairs and into their room.

"Clean fast, dinner's going to get cold at this rate,"

"I know, I know," Sasuke said, taking off his shirt and throwing it in the laundry basket," but let me relax, I can't keep up with the kids,"

"Says the one who beat them racing home,"

"They asked for it," Sasuke chuckled, walking over to the other and pulling the two of them into the bathroom, locking and closing the door behind them.

"Mhm, Sasuke," the other moaned

Sasuke planted butterfly kisses, and smirked," I love you, Naruto,"

* * *

"Remember you two, you're helping me with the dishes," Sasuke teased his children and walked back them, patting Sora's head and going over to the sink

"We know!" the two hummed in unison

Naruto laughed and took their plates," It's alright you two," Naruto smiled," your father's got it,"

"What!?" Sasuke emit," I totally whipped them, they were a mile behind me!"

"Sasuke," Naruto looked at him handing him the plates

The raven groaned and took the plates, dropping them into the sink and turning on the water," Fine~,"

Nao laughed and grabbed Sora's hand," Come on, come on, Grandma and Grandpa and everyone else are going to go to mall, we can get Obito an early Christmas presents!" Nao beamed," maybe like an orange mask, and then we can tease him and call him Tobi!"

"Eh? But Christmas isn't until five months!"Sora complained as Nao dragged him upstairs," Nao!"

"Are you going with them?" Sasuke grabbed a sponge and started scrubbing the dishes

Naruto smiled and grabbed his own sponge," No, I'm not that mean to leave you at home alone," Naruto teased

"Wow, you're so nice," Sasuke smirked, as the two laughed.

"We're leaving!" Everyone else said together," we'll come back in an hour or two," Mikoto said

"Alright," Sasuke and Naruto looked over their shoulders," have a safe trip!"

Mikoto and Fugaku took Nao and Sora's hand, walking them out the door, the door clicking at a lock, the sound of a car's rumble, and then, everything went silent. The sound of water clashing with porcelain, as the scrubbing of plates were the only thing that was able to be heard.

"Now~," Sasuke started," when was the last time we were along in the house?"

Naruto smirked," Not since the summer started," Naruto stopped the water and placed the washed dishes in the rack. He took a grey cloth and wiped his hands with it, as Sasuke finished wiping the table.

"We have the house all to ourselves, what should we do now?" Sasuke said, walking over to Naruto and pulling his close to him

"Hmm, oh I don't know, what about we go upstairs and watch something together until everyone comes back,"

Sasuke laughed," Are you messing with me?"

Naruto raised a brow," No," he shook his head

Sasuke narrowed his eyes," What about, we go upstairs, and have some fun," he smirked

It was Naruto's turn to laugh," Sasuke, we have sex every night, we're growing into a bad habit here," Naruto smiled

"Yeah, so what, it's a pleasurable habit,"

"You…..," Naruto looked up at the raven and kissed his lips, separating them five seconds later," I love you,"

"I love you too," Sasuke kissed the fox again.

_Father…Mother…was it a good idea to live again?  
Don't take me wrong, I'm thankful, really thankful,  
but do I deserve this miracle? Do I deserve everything  
I have now? Do I deserve, Nao and Sora? Do I deserve  
being held so dear, so close? Do I deserve to be cherished?  
I must be the most luckiest person who ever walked this  
earth.  
This beauty  
Do I deserve this beauty? _

"You are the spring to my haggard winter, Naruto….,"

* * *

_**And there my friends, is your happy ending**_

_**And yes, the last quote is from Christmas Carol, for those of you wondering XD **_

_**Thank you so much for all of your support these past months, I know I may be a novice at writing, but I promise, I will improve.**_

_**So once again, even for the people who hated my last chapter. I want to thank you, your support brought me to this point, and believe me, at one point I was planning on deleting this story, but I didn't **_

_**Thank you **_

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**


End file.
